My life's dead
by Kuriok12
Summary: Et si tout ce que vous avez cru être fictif n'était que pure réalité? Si les zombies avaient vraiment "pris le contrôle" de la planète toute entière? Si l'équipe de Rick existait vraiment et que vous vous retrouveriez parmis eux? Si vous n'étiez pas la personne que vous pensiez être? C'est ce que je vous raconte ici. Ma vie avant et mon arrivée au sein de l'équipe de Rick.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tout ça a commencé, alors que je faisais un marathon de la série Walking Dead avec mon frère et deux de ses amis.

Cela faisait deux jours que l'on ne faisait qu'écouter ça et deux jours que les parents étaient partis. Nous étions à la fin des vacances d'été, quand tout a dérapé; le courant a lâché, des cris se faisaient entendre.

Mon frère avait allumé sa lampe torche et je poussai un peu le rideau de la fenêtre. Ce que je vis me fit tout un choc. Je me frottai les yeux plusieurs fois et compris que je ne rêvais pas. L'horreur venait de se produire même ici au Canada. Les rôdeurs existaient vraiment, donc tout ce que je croyais faux était vrai.

Je fois signe aux autres de venir jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et mon frère descendit en vitesse les escaliers. Il remonta avec deux carabines et des plombs. En voyant ça, je me dis que loin n'irait pas bien loin. Je le vis alors vider ses tiroirs et en sortir des flèches, deux couteaux, deux revolvers et des munitions. Ses amis firent de même et je les regardais éberlué, ils avaient en leur possession des armes non enregistrés et illégales!

Mon frère me passa un couteau et un revolver. Je regardais l'arme posée dans ma main, jamais je n'aurais pensée me servir d'une arme un jour. On descendit au premier et on se plaqua au plancher. Je me levai doucement et plaquai ma main contre ma bouche, un flot de rôdeurs passait devant la maison. Je me recouchai contre le plancher et fois part de la situation aux autres.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que l'on était couché contre le plancher, quand le flot de rôdeurs diminua. On se leva et on fit le tour de la maison pour prendre quelques trucs; crayon, papier, talkie-walkie, morceaux de verre, couvertures, etc. On se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison et en ouvrant la porte de derrière on comprit que tout ceci n'était pas un jeu. Notre survie débutait maintenant...


	2. Chap 1: Pillage et réflexion

Mon frère posa le pied à l'extérieur et comme à l'habitude tous nos chats arrivèrent. Alexandre pris une cage portative et y mit les plus gros. Je redoutais l'idée qu'il avait derrière la tête, mais je dus m'y résigner. Sachant que notre voisin n'était pas là on se divisa en deux équipes; mon frère et Mélina irait fouiller le garage et Alexandre et moi irions chez le voisins.

Alexandre et moi sommes entrés dans la maison et avons foncé à la cuisine et à la salle de bain pour tout recueillir. Puis nous avons fouillé le reste de la maison. Nous sommes par la suite entrés dans le garage et y avons récupéré marteaux et le VTT. Alexandre le démarra et je grimpais derrière lui. En sortant du garage on vit mon frère et Mélina en VTT aussi. On fit le tour de quelques voisins, quand il commença à faire nuit. On arrêta donc au dépanneur du coin. Jusqu'à présent tout allait bien, mais en entrant dans le dépanneur on fit face à une dizaine de rôdeurs.

Par chance, je n'eus pas à me servir de mon arme. On prit le plus de chose possible et on s'installa derrière le comptoir d'accueil. Malgré mon estomac plein, je ne pus m'endormir comme mon frère et Mélina.

-J'en reviens pas que ça l'arrive pour de vrai!

Je me retournai vers Alexandre et soupirai confirmant ses dires. Maintenant, que j'y pensais je pris le stock de batterie pour nos lampes torches. Je me recroquevillai au son des rôdeurs qui grognement, malgré mes 19 ans et pour avoir écouté la série, je me retrouvais dans ce monde qui me semblait si futile maintenant apeurant. J'espérais qu'au lever du soleil tout ne soit qu'un tour fait par mon imagination.

Par contre, ce ne fus pas le cas au lever du soleil. Les autres se réveillèrent et se levèrent d'un bond. On attrapa nos sacs, quelques bidons d'essences vides et on sortit du dépanneur. Les gars remplirent les bidons et on remonta sur nos VTT en direction du poste de police. On croisa quelques rôdeurs sans plus, mais une fois le poste en vue, je frissonnai de peur. Il devait y avoir une centaine de rôdeurs autour d'une voiture de patrouille dont les phares étaient allumés. On alla donc se garer derrière une maison et Mélina attrapa une des carabines et tira les phares, qui arrêtèrent d'émettre de la lumière et du bruit.

On attendus quelques instants et la plupart des rôdeurs se dispersèrent. On s'approcha de la porte situe à l'arrière, qui par chance n'était pas verrouillé. On entra et en fouillant l'accueil Mélina trouva un trousseau de clé, qui ouvrait les quelques cellules du bâtiment. Je pris le trousseau et Alexandre n'accompagna près des cellules, qui bien évidemment contenant au moins un rôdeurs. Il les tua et on s'installa dans une des cellules. On continua à faire le tour et prend armes, munitions et gilets par balle. Je pris aussi quelques clés, qui devaient sûrement servir au Auto-patrouille.

J'allumai quelques bâtons fluorescent prient au dépanneur et les disposai dans la cellule. Mélina surveillait à la fenêtre pendant que les gars barricadaient les portes avant et arrière. Quand ils eurent terminé, on se plaça en cercle et bouffa un petit quelque chose.

\- Alors, le programme pour demain? Demanda Alexandre

-J'avais pensé continuer notre route. À 8km d'ici, il y a de grandes épiceries et maintenant qu'on a des voitures on pourra le plein de vivres. Dis-je

\- C'est trop risqué!

\- Richard, ta sœur n'a pas tort et peut-être qu'on va croiser des gens qui vont nous être utiles. Rajouta Mélina

\- C'est bon, mais on ne traînera pas.

Sur ces mots Alexandre ferma les lampes torches et on se coucha éclairé par les bâtons fluorescents. La seule chose que j'espérais le lendemain, était de trouver d'autres personnes. Je fixais le plafond de la cellule et essayai de m'endormir! Quand j'entendis du bruit à l'extérieur. Je me levai et jetai un coup d'œil. Des rôdeurs étaient tous au même endroit, quand je vis quelqu'un tirer au milieu de tous ces rôdeurs. Je n'approchai des gars et malgré mes cris et mes coups sur leurs épaules, ne bougèrent d'un poil. Mélina lâcha un soupir avant de se frotter les yeux.

\- Mélina viens avec moi!

Je la tirai par le bras et on sortit doucement du poste après avoir bougé le bureau, qui se trouvait devant la porte arrière. On s'approcha des rôdeurs et à son compte on les tira. On fit signe au gars de nous suivre et une fois à l'intérieur, je le plaquai contre le mur. Mélina le fouilla et trouva deux couteaux et un fusil.

\- T'es qui?

\- Alex, on se connait Sarah...

Je le poussai au sol et lui pointait mon fusil au visage. Mélina dégaina son arc et se plaça à mes côtés. Alex nous regardait pétrifié par la peur.

\- Si tu me connais vraiment, dis-moi une chose que seulement connaît.

\- Ta... Ta marraine était ma prof de français en secondaire 4...

\- Cusson, c'est bien toi!?

Il hocha de la tête à l'affirmative et je me figeai. Je baissai mon arme suivis par Mélina et me mis à le fixer. C'est fou comme il avait changé. À l'époque, quand je les vus pour la première fois il n'avait que 16 ans et maintenant il en a 19. Il était maintenant un homme beaucoup plus grand que dans mon souvenir et il avait perdu son visage de bébé, qui m'avait fait craquer. Par contre, ses yeux vert-gris étaient resté les même, aussi profond et hypnotisant. Mélina se racla la gorge et je revins a moi. Je tendis ma main à Alex et l'aida à se lever. Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement et je lui redonnais ses armes. Je fis signe à Mélina qu'elle pouvait aller se recoucher et je me mis dos à Alex.

\- Comment m'as-tu reconnu? Lui demandai-je dans un souffle

\- Les chats dans la cage...

-Ah...

Je ne fois qu'un signe avec ma main pour lui désigner où il pouvait dormir et retournai à la fenêtre. Après une trentaine de minutes je me retournai et vis que tout le monde dormait. Mon regard glissa sur Alex, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la vie m'avait remis sur son chemin. À l'époque, je l'aimais bien, même un peu trop et c'est ce qui a causé mon isolation envers les gars. Il m'avait ignoré quand je lui avais fait part de ce que je ressentais et le revoilà me suppliant du regard de rester avec nous.

Quand le soleil se leva enfin, je pus me détacher de la fenêtre, ne voyant rien de potentiellement dangereux. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je vis Mélina tout sourire. Je me retournai et vis qu'Alexandre faisait plus ample connaissance avec Alex. Par contre, quand mon frère se réveilla et le vis il se leva d'un bond. Il pointa son fusil sur lui et ne le lâcha pas du regard.

-Richard, ça va c'est juste Alex. Lui dis-je

\- Alex comme dans Alex Cusson?

\- Oui, il est ici depuis hier soir. Mel et moi on est allé le sauver de rôdeurs.

\- Je ne le veux pas avec nous, je veux le voir partir! Lança-t-il

\- Il nous serait utile, il sait très bien manier le couteau! Ajouta Alexandre.

\- C'est bon il peut rester, mais à la moindre erreur il part! Dit-il grognant.

Mon frère baissa son arme et se retourna vers moi, puis de nouveau vers Alex. Je savais que depuis le secondaire il avait eu une pointe de haine envers Ales, car il m'avait brisé le cœur. Par contre, je ne croyais pas qu'il avait encore cette rancœur envers lui. Puis, sans crier garde il flanqua son poing au visage d'Alex, faisant éclater sa lèvre inférieur.

\- C'est tout ce que tu méritais à l'époque!

Maintenant c'était sûr et certain, il le détestait toujours autant. Mélina tandis un mouchoir à Alex pour qu'il puisse éponger le sang et on fixait mon frère qui prenait des sacs. Il se releva et se retourna vers nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez!?

Sachant qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, je pris des sacs suivis des autres. Je leur dis d'attendre à l'accueil et j'allai chercher une voiture. Je la reculais devant la porte et ouvris la valise. Quand tout fut dans la valise, je passai une clé à Alexandre pour qu'il puisse prendre un autre véhicule.

Dans la première voiture il y avait Richard et Alexandre et dans la deuxième ; Mélina, Alex, la cage des chats et moi au volant. Je pris le talkie-walkie et dis à Alexandre de me suivre.

On se rendit au supermarché le plus proche et ceux de la même voiture restait ensemble. Donc Richard et Alexandre restèrent à l'extérieur, pendant que le reste d'entre nous allait faire le plein. On entra dans le supermarché et Alex prit un panier. Étrangement aucuns rôdeurs ne venaient, pourtant on était dans un endroit qui aurait dut être remplis. On prit donc beaucoup de fruit et légumes et c'est en tournant le coin pour aller chercher des conserves, que l'on vit les rôdeurs. Ils étaient tous morts et mis en pile au milieu du couloir. On se dépêcha donc à remplis le panier de conserves, pansement, etc. On sortit du supermarché et je fis signe à Alexandre de reculer sa voiture ici. Par contre, quand on vit mon frère au pris avec des rôdeurs ont accouru vers lui, quand les rôdeurs s'effondrèrent au sol. Je vis alors deux gars sur le toit arme d'un fusil et d'un arc. On se dépêcha donc à remplir la voiture pour décamper. Les deux sortirent alors du supermarché et on pointa nos armes sur eux.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu ne nous reconnaisses pas, mauvaise amie... Lança le plus grand

Je me figeai à l'Entente de mon vieux surnom, qui datait de l'école secondaire. Alex baissa son arme un instant et s'approcha d'eux pour leur serrer la main. Visiblement, il les connaissait, mais moi je ne les reconnaissais aucunement.


	3. Chap 2: En route pour les États-Unis

Ils étaient toujours plantés devant nous, quand le plus petit s'avança. Je braquai mon fusil de nouveau et le fixai cherchant qui cela pouvait bien être. Mon frère s'avança alors vers lui et posa son fusil cintre le cou du gars.

-Combien de rôdeurs avez-vous tué?

Bon le voilà qu'il se prenait pour Rick Grimes...

-Tous ceux dans le supermarché.

\- Comment connaissez-vous ma sœur?

Les deux gars se consultèrent du regard et d'une même voix dirent;

\- On était au secondaire ensemble!

Je les regardais toujours, quand un déclic se fit dans ma tête. Je baissai mon fusil et leur souris.

\- Jérémie, Olivier c'est vous?

\- Il était temps! T'es resté une mauvaise amie à ce que je vois. Lança Jérémie

\- Ce n'est pas drôle les gars... Vous êtes seuls?

\- Il y avait Vincent et JP, mais ils sont...morts...

Je me perdis dans mes pensées. JP alias Jean-Philippe était mort... Dire qu'i peine deux ans je sortais avec lui et maintenant il n'était plus. Personne n'avait été mis au courant pour notre relation à part notre famille respective. Les autres avaient continué de remplis la voiture et Alexandre passa sa main devant mon visage.

\- Sarah ça va?

\- Oui, oui. Dis-je me retournant vers Oli et Jé. Alors, vous voulez vous joindre à nous?

\- Ouais! Où se trouve votre planque?

Je vins pour lui répondre, quand mon frère me poussa sur le côté. Il s'approcha d'eux et leur fit bien comprendre qu'à la moindre erreur, ils étaient morts. Mon frère avait changé ces trois dernières années, il n'était plus le petit gars que tout le monde trouve choux. Il allait fêter ses dix-huit ans dans une semaine, dans cette merde. Il me faisait peur parfois, mais il était la dernière personne de la famille, qu'il me restait de vivant.

On monta à bord des voitures et mon frère envoya Jérémie et Olivier dans ma voiture. En descendant au poste, j'écoutais Oli, Jé et Mel parler de chasse et de sport. Alex lui, n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était arrivé dans notre groupe. Je ne lui en voulais pas, puisque j'étais pareil. J'entendis alors mon frère m'appeler sur le talkie-walkie.

* Il y a un problème?

*Juste te dire qu'on arrête au poste, on prend une voiture de plus et on fou le camp d'ici.

* Mais tu veux qu'on aille où?

* Aux États-Unis.

J'entrai dans la cour du poste en freinant brusquement... Aux États-Unis!? Se rendait-il compte du nombre d'heure que l'on allait devoir parcourir et le nombre de litre d'essence nécessaire!? On descendit des voitures et je passai une clé à Olivier pour qu'il aille se chercher une voiture. Pendant ce temps, je fixais mon frère, devenait il aussi fou que Rick dans la série?

\- Tu veux aller au États-Unis pour les retrouver en?

\- Si les rôdeurs existent eux aussi!

\- Bien sûr qu'ils existent se sont des acteurs! Lança Alex

\- Toi le blondinet je ne t'aie pas sonné! Cracha mon frère

\- Richard c'est insensé, à la fin de la quatrième saison ils se font emprisonnés au Terminus! Ajouta Mélina

\- Justement, on va aller les libérer!

\- T'es fou! Il faudrait traverser près de 5 États avant d'arriver en Géorgie! Devrais-je te rappeler qu'on est au Québec ici! M'écriai-je

\- Et puis, ils ont fait beaucoup plus que nous! On doit aller les retrouver!

\- Le Terminus est surveillé... Rajouta Alex

On se retourna tous vers lui, depuis quand il connaissait la série!?

\- Mon frère l'écoutait et m'a obligé à l'écouter...

\- Ben alors, vas-y blondinet trouve une meilleure idée! Cracha de nouveau mon frère

Alex s'apprêtait à bondir sur mon frère quand Jérémie le retint. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait un bain de sang tout de suite! C'était les rôdeurs qu'il fallait tuer pas nous-mêmes! Je fis signe à tout le monde de monter dans leur voiture. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'on avait à perdre? On fit un arrêt à notre ferme pour y laisser les chats et prendre cailles, poules et lapins, ainsi que de la moulée pour les engraisser.

Une fois sortit du village, je pris la direction des douanes. Pour l'instant on avait trois voitures, pour un total de 18 places, s'ils embarquaient 4 à l'arrière. Ma voiture avait déjà trois places de prises, celle de mon frère deux ainsi que celle de Jérémie. Ils nous restaient donc onze places, qui selon mes calculs allaient toutes être prise par l'équipe de Rick. Je pris le talkie-walkie et contactai mon frère.

* Il va sûrement falloir trouver d'autres véhicules!

* Pourquoi? On est correct comme ça!

* Richard, on va sûrement manquer de place et arrivé aux douanes on va être bloqué par les autres véhicules!

* Et après?

* Ta sœur a raison! Arrivé aux douanes, on prend tous les sacs et on va se trouver de nouveau véhicules. Lança Jérémie depuis sa voiture.

Mon frère ne répondit pas et aux mots de Jérémie je compris qu'on n'était pas sorti du bois. Après deux heures de routes on arriva aux douanes, qui étaient plein de voitures remplies de rôdeurs. À cet instant, il n'y avait que deux solutions; rebrousser chemin et perdre une journée à se rendre aux autres douanes ou continuer à pied et se rendre au bout de cette lignée de voiture.

Je vis alors mon frère sortir de sa voiture suivis d'Alexandre et de fouiller les valises des voitures devant nous pour prendre les sacs de transport. Je sortis alors de ma voiture de tous les autres. Une fois tous les sacs remplis de provisions, d'armes, etc. On prit chacun deux sacs et Alex pris la cage avec les animaux aider d'Olivier.

\- Tout le monde est paré? On a pour quelques heures de marches!

\- On est prêt et on a hâte de manger! Lança Jérémie

On rit tous un peu et on entreprit notre longue marche. On s'était entendu pour marcher sur le dessus des voitures. Je voulais arriver au plus vite aux voitures qu'on allait prendre pour aller en ville avant le coucher du soleil. Je détestais marcher durant la nuit et encore moins maintenant sachant que des rôdeurs se promenaient n'importe où. Étant donné, que les gars ont insisté, Mélina et moi avons dut nous mettre au milieu du groupe en cas d'attaque.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que l'on marchait et qu'on se relayait pour transporter la cage. On arriva enfin au bout de la lignée de voiture et la chance nous sourit. Il y avait un autobus, une voiture et une moto. Les gars allèrent vider l'autobus des rôdeurs qui s'y trouvait pendant que Mel et moi on vidait la voiture. Une fois cela fait, on mit tous les sacs dans l'autobus. Étant donné que l'on avait que deux bidons d'essences, on ne tiendrait pas le coup longtemps avec un autobus, une voiture et une moto à remplir.

\- Je vais avec Alex et Jé trouver des bouteilles et les remplir avec l'essence des autres voitures! Lança Olivier

\- Je viens avec vous! M'exclamai-je

\- Non tu restes avec nous. Me lança Richard

\- Richard, je ne risque rien avec eux.

\- Bien, mais Jé ma sœur est entre tes mains. Il lui arrive quelque chose t'es mort! Cria mon frère à Jé

\- T'inquiète! Elle est entre bonne main!

Je pris mon frère dans mes bras, glissait un couteau dans ma ceinture, pris mon fusil et rejoignis les gars. Ça m'inquiétait, mais je voulais me rendre utile. Je restais au côté de Jérémie et on arriva près d'un immense camion. La porte arrière était ouverte et s'y écoulait de l'eau, on prit les trois grosses bouteilles bleues et on siphonna l'essence du camion, ainsi que d'autre voiture. Je pris deux bouteilles encore pleines d'eau et me promit d'en informer les autres.

Quand on revint à l'autobus, je lâchai les bouteilles d'eau et accouru aux autres. Alexandre était au sol et criait les martyres. J'enlevai ma veste et lui foutu dans la bouche pour ne pas qu'il attire d'autres rôdeurs, mais c'était trop tard. Une vingtaine de rôdeurs approchaient.

\- Sarah, Alex rentrer Alexandre dans le bus et occupez-vous de lui. Me lança Olivier

\- Et vous?

\- Pas le temps de discuter, on s'en charge!

Alex m'aida à soulever Alexandre et de la rentre dans le bus. On l'installa dans un des sièges et le regardais. Alex me pointa sa main et je vis qu'il y manquait deux doigts. Il s'était fait bouffer les doigts!? Je détachai la ceinture d'Alex et m'en servis pour faire un tarot au niveau du poignet d'Alexandre. Je sortis mon couteau et commençai à couper sa main. Alex essuyait régulièrement le front d'Alexandre et je me rendis compte que je ne supportais toujours pas plus la vue du sang.

\- Sarah, prends ma place je vais terminer, tu vas finir inconsciente sinon.

Je changeai de place avec Alex et portai mon regard sur Alexandre pour ne pas voir le sang. Je serais l'autre main d'Alexandre et fredonnai une chanson pour le calmer.

\- J'ai terminé, passe-moi un linge pour faire arrêter le sang. Me dit-il

Je lui passai la veste qu'Alexandre avait dans la bouche et je dus me résigner à enlever mon chandail, ainsi qu'Alex. Je me sentis rougir, à la pensée de ses yeux sur moi. Alexandre venait de s'endormir pour de bon et je me levai pour aller chercher des pansements. Je passai près d'Alex et sentis son regard sur moi.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'entrainais. Me lança-t-il

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demandai-je alors que j'entourais le poignet d'Alexandre.

\- T'as des abdos de la mort!

\- T'es con, tu sais ça?

\- Mais c'est vrai! Au secondaire je ne te croyais pas le genre de fille à t'entrainer.

Je me retournai et fondis sur lui. Tout d'un coup le fait d'être en soutien-gorge, assise sur lui ne me gêna pas, il me foutait en digne ce mec.

\- Ne parle plus jamais de cette époque-là t'entends, sinon je te castre.

Je me relevai finis le poignet d'Alexandre et allai me chercher un nouveau chandail. Je mis une couverture sur Alexandre et vins pour sortir, quand je me retournai vers Alex.

\- Tu devrais t'habiller sinon mon frère va faire ta fête.

Je sortis de l'autobus et m'assis sur la capot et attendis que les autres reviennent. Je me demandais où ils étaient et s'ils étaient blessé. Pour un début de voyage dans ce monde apocalyptique, c'était de la vraie merde. Tout d'un coup, j'espérais que mon frère est raison et que le groupe de Rick existait vraiment.


	4. Chap 3: Bienvenue à Plattsburg

Cela faisait une quinzaine de minutes que j'attendais sur le capot de l'autobus, quand je vis Jérémie et compagnie revenir, avec des bouteilles d'eau. Jérémie avait dut en parler à mon frère et ils étaient partit en chercher pendant qu'on s'occupait d'Alexandre.

\- Alors?

\- T'inquiète Richard, il va s'en sortir, avec une main en moins.

\- Au moins, il est vivant c'est l'important. Je peux aller le voir?

\- Ouais, mais essaie de pas le réveiller il a besoin de repos.

\- Ok.

Il entra dans l'autobus suivis de Mélina et Alex nous rejoint à l'extérieur.

\- Sarah nous caches tu quelque chose? Me demanda Olivier

\- De quoi vous parlez!?

\- Et bien d'Alex torse nu. Dit Jérémie en pointant Alex

\- Alex t'es le pire des cons! Je t'avais dit de remettre un chandail!

\- Relaxe, il s'est rien passé.

\- T'es le pire des imbéciles! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que mon frère a dut penser en te voyant ainsi!? Lui crachait je au visage.

\- T'es beaucoup trop sur les nerfs, ma belle. Dit-il passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Je le repoussais, pris mon fusil et mon couteau et partit dans la forêt, qui était collé sur nous. Quel con il était! Comment avais-je pus avoir le béguin pour un con dans ce genre!? Je vis un rôdeurs s'approcher de moi et je lui flanquai mon pied au visage avant celui planté mon couteau dans la tête.

\- Sarah...

Je me retournai d'un coup prête à attaquer, quand je vis que c'était Mélina. Je baissai mon couteau et elle dégaina une flèche au-dessus de ma tête. Un écureuil s'écroula devant moi et je lui souris. Cette fille m'impressionnait de jour en jour. Depuis qu'on avait commencé à écouter The Walking Dead ensemble, elle n'avait pas arrêté de prendre cours par-dessus cours de tir à l'arc. Tout ça pour devenir aussi bonne que Daryl, fallait se l'admettre il était notre idole à toute les deux. On l'adorait, mais ça jamais viré à l'obsession.

\- Désolé Mel, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Ça va, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste?

\- C'est Alex, quand vous êtes partis, j'ai dû couper la main à Alexandre et j'ai dû enlever mon chandail et Alex aussi pour recouvrir le poignet d'Alexandre. Sauf que quand il est sorti du bus Oli et Jé l'on vu torse nu et Alex a agis comme si on venait de coucher ensemble! Dis-je serrant le poing

\- C'est un gars et un gars c'est con surtout quand il veut l'attention d'une fille. Dit-elle soupirant

On se regarda un moment et on se mit à rire. Elle prit l'écureuil et on repartit à l'autobus. On y arriva et Mélina passa son écureuil à Olivier pour qu'il le dépèce. On s'était entendu pour que l'on chasse nos repas et que seulement en cas d'extrême urgence on tuerait les animaux qu'on avait amenés dans la cage.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et on dut se résigner à rester là pour la nuit. Je pris une boite de conserve contenant de la crème de brocolis et y mis les morceaux d'écureuil. Je fis une deuxième boite de conserve pareille et on les mangea ensemble. On resta un peu autour du feu, quand on entendus des branches craquer. On se leva tous les mains sur nos armes et attendit.

On vit alors un cerf sortir des bois. Olivier et Mélina dégainèrent leur flèche et le cerf tomba raide mort au sol. On s'approcha et on vit qu'il s'était fait mordre à plusieurs endroits. Déçus de ne pas pouvoir récupérer la viande, on éteignit le feu et on monta à bord de l'autobus.

Vu que mon frère refusait catégoriquement que l'on dorme chacun dans son banc au cas où, on se regarda et attendit que quelqu'un dise quelque chose.

\- Je vais aller m'installer dans le banc d'Alexandre au cas où il se réveillerait. Lançais-je

\- Moi ça me dérange pas de dormir dans le même banc que Mélina! Ajouta Olivier

\- Je me propose pour monter la garde.

\- Je vais avec Jérémie. Lança Richard. Et toi, tu vas au fond du bus et tu nourris les animaux. Cracha-t-il à Alex

\- D'accord...

Chacun s'installa où il devait et je demandai à Mélina de me faire une nouvelle compresse d'eau froide. Elle me la donna et je la mise contre le front d'Alexandre toujours aussi brûlant. Je sortis mon cellulaire dans lequel il refait un peu de batterie et mis ma musique, pas trop forte pour attirer les rôdeurs. Je serais la main d'Alexandre dans la mienne et finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par une secousse, je regardais à l'extérieur et me rendis compte que l'on était en mouvement. Je regardais à l'avant et y vis Jérémie. Je regardais autour de moi et ne vis personne à part Richard.

-Ils sont où les autres?

\- Et bien disons que vers une heure du mat, une horde de rôdeurs s'approchait on a dut donc partir en vitesse.

\- Ça m'explique pas plus où sont les autres! M'exclamais-je

\- Alex a pris le volant de la voiture et Olivier a pris la moto. Mel a décidé qu'elle embarquait avec Olivier c'est tout.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, personne n'était mort. On passa près d'une affiche et on était a une centaine de kilomètre de Plattsburgh. Il en vaut fait du chemin depuis ce matin. Je sentis l'autobus ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter.

\- Il y a un problème?

\- Pas du tout on fait des changements de conducteur. Me dit Jérémie

\- Je peux prendre le relais pour conduire l'autobus. Dis-je

-Parfait, moi je vais aller remplacer Olivier sur la moto, il n'a pas dormit depuis le début. Dit mon frère en descendant du bus.

Je vis Olivier embarquer dans l'autobus, Mélina embarquer dans la voiture, et Alex monter également dans le bus. Oli s'installa à ma place et je demandai à Jérémie de vérifier la température d'Alexandre à toutes les heures. Je pris place derrière le volant et on repartit pour une longue et interminable route.

On finit par arriver à Plattsburgh après quatre de route interminable. On s'arrêta à une station-service et je me levai suivis de Jérémie. Alex et Olivier dormaient comme des bûches. Jérémie descendit les bidons d'essence et on fit le plein de l'autobus et de la voiture. Richard fit le plein de la moto avec l'essence d'une voiture qui traînait là et Jérémie remplis les bidons d'essence directement de la station-service. Richard, Mélina et moi on entra à l'intérieur et on prit bouteilles d'eau batterie et canne de conserve. Richard ressortis avec trois bidons d'essence vide et alla les remplir. Je pris le plus de paquet d'allumettes possible et on retourna au bus.

\- On continue notre route ou on reste dans la ville pour les prochains jours? Demanda Jérémie

\- On pourrait rester 2-3 jours pour fouiller les magasins de la ville et partir après. Ajouta Mélina

\- J'avoue, plus vite on trouvera Rick et les autres plus vite on sera en sûreté. Rajouta Richard

\- Bien on reste 2-3 jours et on part pour Woodstock! Lançais-je

\- Comment tu connais la ville!? Me lança Alex qui débarquait de l'autobus.

\- J'ai pris une carte de la région dans la station-service.

\- Bien commençons par trouver une pharmacie, car Alexandre va avoir besoin de nouveau pansement! Lança Olivier.

On embarqua dans nos véhicules respectifs et on partit à la recherche d'une pharmacie. Jérémie vint me dire que la température d'Alexandre avait baissé et je lui dis de changer sa compresse d'eau. On trouva finalement une pharmacie et Mélina alla chercher tout ce qui s'y trouvait accompagné par Olivier et Richard.

On fit un tour de la ville et on décida de s'arrêter dans une école primaire. Les gars passèrent devant et vidèrent une salle de classe des rôdeurs qui s'y trouvait et avec l'aide de Mélina on transporta Alexandre à l'intérieur. J'étais soulagé qu'on se trouve à l'intérieur et non à l'extérieur pour cette nuit. Tout le monde semblait bien aller et je décidai de faire une salade fruit pour ce soir. Il était hors de question de faire un feu à l'intérieure.

Quand tout le monde fut repu, Mélina et Olivier allèrent se placer pour surveiller. Je m'allongeai au côté d'Alexandre au cas où et fixai le plafond. Tant de gens me manquait, mes parents me manquait, ma petite sœur me manquait, mes amis aussi. Par contre, il y avait une chose dont je ne comprenais pas, c'était comment JP avait pu mourir alors qu'il s'y connaissait tellement en la matière. Dans ma tête s'était un impensable qu'un gars qui écoutait tellement la série soit mort avant moi.


	5. Chap 4: Tu es vivant?

Je me réveillais en sursaut et vis les gars partir à la course à l'extérieur. Je me retournai vers Mélina qui surveillait à la fenêtre. Je regardai un instant Alexandre et m'approchai d'elle. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis un groupe d'homme attaquer le nôtre, mais ce qui me dérangeait était le gars en premier rang. Quand son visage se tourna vers la fenêtre, je tombai sur mon cul (désolé j'ai un langage assez...). Je connaissais ce gars-là, il était québécois lui aussi. J'attrapai mon flingue et mon couteau et couru à l'extérieur. Je plongeai sous la voiture où s'y trouvait Olivier.

\- Je connais le gars du premier rang!

\- Comment ça!? S'exclama-t-il

\- Il est québécois! C'est le fils d'une amie à ma mère!

Je sortis de sous le véhicule, malgré les cris d'Olivier, je m'avançai à toute allure et me plaquai contre l'auto qui se trouvait devant ce groupe. Je me levai même si j'entendais mon frère me crier de me baisser.

\- GABRIEL! Criai-je

Je le vis se retourner vers moi et on des gars de son groupe lui tira dans l'épaule. Gabriel s'effondra au sol et le reste du groupe partit à la course. J'accouru jusqu'à lui suivis des gars, je déposai mon flingue au sol et regardai son épaule. Au moindre touché, il criait de douleur. Mon frère s'approcha et pointa son flingue sur le front de Gabriel.

\- Mais t'es malade!? Il est blessé! M'exclamai-je

\- Combien de rôdeurs as-tu tué?

Gabriel gémis de douleur et mon frère me regarda. Il demanda à Jérémie et Olivier de la transporter à l'intérieur. Je les suivis et ils le déposèrent sur le bureau de la salle de classe. Je dis aux gars qu'il me fallait des pinces au plus sacrant. Olivier et Mélina enfourchèrent la moto et partir à la pharmacie que l'on avait vu plus tôt. Alex me passa le plus de linge possible pour arrêter l'hémorragie et je demandai à Jérémie de faire du vent pour ne pas que Gabriel tombe inconscient.

\- J'ai...j'ai mal à la tête...

Putain! Il fallait vraiment qu'Alexandre décide de se réveiller maintenant!?

\- Richard prend l'aspirine qu'il y a dans le sac bleu et donne lui en deux.

Richard alla s'occuper d'Alexandre, quand Olivier et Mélina débarquèrent avec plus que prévu. Alex enleva les linges et je vis tout le sang. Je devais me ressaisir, je devais sauver Gabriel. Je commençai et après une dizaine de minute je pus extirper la balle de son épaule. Par contre, je vins pour tomber sur le sol quand Jérémie me rattrapa.

\- Alex, tu peux t'occuper des points de suture, je ne suis pas en états. Dis-je la tête tournant.

\- Évidemment! Mel tu vas m'aider.

Jérémie m'allongea près d'Alexandre et mon frère me passa de l'eau. Je pris de grande inspiration et ça passa. Je me relevai et allai près des autres. Alex avait terminé les points de sutures et Mélina appliqua une compressé d'eau froide sur le front de Gabriel, qui s'endormit sur le coup. Je m'appuyai contre le mur et pris son poil. Tout semblait normal. Mon frère s'occupa de faire le dîner aider de Jérémie pendant que Mel s'occupait d'Alexandre. Olivier, lui, faisait l'inventaire de ce qu'il nous restait.

On mangea un peu et malgré les protestations des autres je ne fus capable d'avaler la moindre chose. Olivier et Mélina partir toute l'après-midi pendant que les gars vidaient d'autres local dans l'école. Je m'occupais d'Alexandre et lui fit manger des fruits en conserves. J'allai vérifier la température de Gabriel et changeai sa compresse d'eau froide.

\- Sarah on va aller fouiller d'autres magasins. Me dit Jérémie

\- C'est bon vous pouvez y aller.

\- T'es sûre que ça va? Me demanda-t-il

\- Je t'assure, c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup de choses en peu de temps.

\- Je te comprends, mais t'es forte tu vas tenir le coup.

Je lui souris et il quitta la pièce, me laissant avec nos deux blessés. Je retournai voir Gabriel, qui gémit et je pris son pouls. Il était stable, je me retournai vers Alexandre, qui essayait tant bien que mal de manger ses fruits en conserves.

\- T'as besoin d'aide?

\- Oui ça serait apprécié.

Je piquai quelques fruits avec la fourchette et lui tendis.

\- Merci, je ne suis pas encore habitué à me servir de ma main gauche.

\- C'est correct Alexandre, tu vas t'y faire un jour. Dis-je jetant un coup d'œil à Gabriel.

\- Il va s'en sortir, tu m'as bien sauvé moi. Dit-il croquant un des fruits.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Sarah tu ne viendras pas me faire la morale, ça se voit que tu tiens à ce gars.

Je grognai dans ma barbe (désolé mais j'adore cette expression) et retournai au chevet de Gabriel tout en jetant des coups d'œil à l'extérieur.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, les autres rentrèrent pour de bon. Mon frère fit un feu à l'extérieur et y fit cuire du poulet trouvé dans un supermarché cet après-midi. Il éteignit le feu et vint nous servir une portion chacun. Quand il me tendit une assiette, je la repoussai, je n'avais pas du tout le goût de manger.

\- Tu vas manger, t'en a besoin!

\- Je n'ai pas faim Richard. Dis-je soupirant

\- Tu vas manger putain! Il est hors de question que tu te tues à petit feu! Me cria-t-il

\- Tu crois que je fais exprès peut-être!? J'AI PAS FAIM UN POINT C'EST TOUT!

Mon frère vint pour répliquer, quand on entendit un gémissement. Je me retournai et m'approchai en vitesse de Gabriel.

\- Où... Où est-ce que je suis?

Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux, il était vivant! Putain, il était en vie.

\- Tu es en sécurité avec nous.

Il se retourna difficilement vers moi et il fronça des sourcils.

\- Sarah...c'est toi?

-Oui, c'est moi Gabriel. Dis-je alors que des larmes coulaient sur ma joue

\- Je...je te croyais morte...à cause de ces zombies... Dit-il alors que des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage à lui aussi.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge et je me retournai essuyant mes larmes. Tout le monde nous regardait confus, mis à part Alex et mon frère qui me toisait du regard.

\- On peut avoir une explication s'il-te-plait. Lança Mélina

\- Gabriel est le fils d'une amie à ma mère. J'étais avec lui et on s'est perdu de vue, puis il y a eu cette épidémie, je ne croyais pas le retrouver.

\- Quand tu dis que vous étiez ensemble...

\- On était en couple Mélina. Dis-je sentant le rouge me monter aux joues

-QUOI!? MAIS IL A TROIS ANS DE PLUS QUE TOI! Cria Richard

Je ne pus retenir ma main, qui vint s'abattre sur sa joue. Je ne suis pas une fille qui gifle d'habitude, mais une fille qui use de son poing. Par contre, ma gifle fut assez forte pour y laisser la marque de ma main. Mon frère me fixait intensément et sortit de la pièce en furie suivis par Alexandre et Mélina. Non mais pour qui il se prenait!? Il n'était pas ma mère et j'avais 19 ans l'an passé j'avais bien le droit de sortir avec qui je voulais!

Je me retournai vers Gabriel et lui pris la main. Il était hors de question qu'il quitte mon champ de vision ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Jérémie m'aida à appuyer Gabriel contre le mur, mais il glissa. Je pris donc place derrière lui et Jérémie le déposa contre moi.

La tête de Gabriel vint se poser contre mon épaule et un sourire vint se loger sur mes lèvres.

\- En tout cas, vous étés vraiment mignon ensemble. Nous lança Jérémie avant de sortir suivis d'Olivier.

Je lui souris et reportait mon regard sur l'homme que je n'avais pas oublié.

Les autres revinrent avec mon frère, qui s'installa à l' opposer de moi. Je me sentais mal de l'avoir giflé, mais il m'énervait tellement depuis le début! Je demandai à Mélina de m'amener mon assiette de poulet, pas entamé et aida Gabriel à manger.

J'espérais arriver bientôt et trouver le groupe de Rick au plus vite, je ne voulais plus qu'on risque la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Je voyais tout le monde finir par s'endormir et finis par m'endormir la tête posée contre celle de Gabriel…


	6. Chap 5: choix choquants et désespérés

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain, je ne sentais plus le poids de Gabriel contre moi. J'ouvris mes yeux et le vis debout à la fenêtre scrutant l'horizon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout!? Tu dois te reposer!

\- Mélina ma demander de surveiller pendant que les autres allaient faire un tour des environs. Dit-il posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Pour qui tu ne m'as pas réveillé alors?

\- Tu étais trop jolie endormie, je n'osais pas te réveillé.

Je me sentis rougir et il me prit entre ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête et reporta son regard à l'extérieur. Alors, c'était ça vivre l'amour durant une apocalypse de rôdeurs. Sentir la peur à tout moment de perdre celui qu'on aime. Je posai mon regard à l'extérieur, à mon tour, quand le reste du groupe entra en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demandai-je

\- Je...je crois avoir...vu Sabrina! Me lança Richard essoufflé

\- Pour...pour vrai!? Dis-je sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

\- Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup trop pour ne pas que ça soit elle! S'exclama Mélina

\- Alors, pourquoi elle n'est pas avec vous? Demanda Gabriel

\- Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné! Lui lança mon frère.

Gabriel soupira et retourna à la fenêtre, nous laissant à notre conversation.

\- Elle s'est sauvé à cause de rôdeurs, dans les bois pas très loin d'ici. Rajouta Olivier.

\- Faisons des groupes de recherche! Je prends avec moi Jé...

\- Non, je vais y aller. Me coupa Richard

\- J'ai le droit d'y aller! Sabrina est ma sœur à moi aussi! Criai-je

\- C'est bon, mais il est hors de question que je m'occupe de ton dude! Dit-il pointant Gabriel

\- Pas nécessaire Mélina va le faire! Bon Jérémie et Alex vous venez avec moi! Rajoutai-je à leur intention.

Gabriel vint m'embrasser pendant que Jérémie nous niaisait et je sortis avec les gars. Jérémie et Alex nous conduire jusqu'à la forêt et me dirent où ils l'avaient vu la dernière fois. Je m'approchai pour y voir des pas et on les suivis. À ce moment, j'aurais tellement voulu le sens de la traque à Daryl Dixon ça m'aurais aidé. On suivit les empreintes pendant une bonne heure et on s'arrêta brusquement. Les traces de pas avaient disparues...

Je me relevai et fis un signe négatif aux gars, qui s'excusèrent. Jérémie me dit que l'on reviendrait demain, qu'il ne fallait pas prendre le risque de rester dans la forêt pendant la nuit. On rebroussa chemin, quand on entendit des branches craquer, je me retournai et fis face à un rôdeur. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde, je plantai mon couteau dans sa tête et on reprit le chemin de l'école.

Par contre, on ne s'entendait pas à ce qu'il y ait une horde de rôdeurs sur le chemin du retour. On essaya de tous les tuer sans succès. On se mit à courir et je fus séparer des gars.

\- SARAH! Cria Jérémie

\- RETOURNEZ AU CAMP, JE VAIS TROUVER UN AUTRE CHEMIN!

\- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'ON TE LAISSE ICI! TON FRÈRE VA NOUS TUER! ajouta Alex

\- PARTEZ MAINTENANT! JE VAIS M'EN SORTIR!

\- NON! Crièrent-ils en chœur

Je fis énormément de bruit et les rôdeurs se retournèrent vers moi. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou dans la direction inverse de notre camp et fis tout pour éloigner les rôdeurs d'Alex et Jérémie.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je courais, mais je tombai sur une petite cabane dans les bois. J'y entrai en vitesse et refermai derrière moi. Je pris la table près de moi et la mise devant la porte. Les rôdeurs frappaient toujours sur la porte comme des fous et j'espérais qu'ils lâchent prise.

\- Psst

Je levai ma tête et vis un gars me faire signe de le suivre. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre après tout? Je lâchai la porte et le suivi. Il me fit monter sur le toit de la cabane et d'en haut, il tira les rôdeurs avec ses flèches. Quand il se retourna vers moi, on se figea tous les deux.

\- Mélo?!

-Sarah?!

On se sourit et je le pris entre mes bras. Comment aurais-je pu penser trouver Mélo ici!?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous seul ici? Lui demandai-je

\- J'étais avec ma famille en voyage, on était supposé se rendre à New-York, mais ça dégénéré.

\- Ils sont morts...? Demandai-je hésitant

\- Ouais, mais ça fait déjà un moment. Toi t'es seule ici?

\- Non, y'a mon frère, Alexandre, Mélina, Jérémie, Olivier, Alex et Gabriel.

\- Nice, mais pourquoi t'es seule là?

\- Mon frère croit avoir vu ma petite sœur et je suis partis à sa recherche avec Jé et Alex, mais en revenant on a été séparé par des rôdeurs.

\- Je peux te ramener là-bas, je connais la forêt comme ma poche. Dit-il bombant le torse

\- Idiot! Je veux bien, mais il commence à faire nuit.

\- Il y a une cabane à une trentaine de minutes de marche, on pourrait y aller pour la nuit.

Je le vis sortir sans ses sacs, avec seulement son couteau et son arc, allé récupérer ses flèches plantées dans les rôdeurs.

\- Tu vas prendre tes sacs! Il est hors de question que tu reviennes ici après, tu vas intégrer notre groupe.

Il me sourit et alla prendre ses sacs. On se mit en route et il me parla de comment était morte sa famille. Je savais que même si ça faisait un bout de temps, il avait encore mal. On arriva enfin à la cabane en question et on s'installa à l'intérieur. Le temps se faisait un petit peu froid et Mélo me passa une couverture. Je la passai sur mes épaules et les siennes, car c'était la seule couverture que l'on avait. On se partagea une canne de maïs en grain et je me collai contre lui pour me réchauffer.

\- Je peux monter la garde si tu veux.

\- Non ça va aller Sarah. Au nombre de fois que je suis venu, on risque rien. On va pouvoir dormir en paix. Me dit-il tout sourire

\- C'est Gabriel qui serait vert de jalousie en ce moment en nous voyant.

\- T'es encore avec lui?

\- Disons que je l'ai retrouvé hier avec une balle dans l'épaule en plus.

\- Il va bien?

\- Oui il s'est réveillé hier soir. Dis-je en baillant.

Mélo éteignit la chandelle qu'il avait allumée et me serra dans ses bras. On était comme le Ying et le yang fusionnel. J'étais contente d'être tombé sur lui, on était comme frère et sœur avec les engueulades en moins. Je sentis le souffle de Mélo ralentir me faisant comprendre qu'il s'était endormit. Moi, par contre, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, j'espérais que mon frère n'est pas tué Jé et Alex.

Cela faisait sûrement quelques heures qu'on était là et Mélo dormait toujours. C'est alors que je vis des faisceaux lumineux dans le bois, je donnai un coup sur l'épaule de Mélo, qui ne fit que grogner.

\- Mélo réveille-toi! Y'a des gens dehors! Dis-je le poussant carrément

\- T'es chiante à la fin! Dit-il en se relevant

\- Ce n'est pas le temps de chialer! Y'a des gens à l'extérieur!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là...?

Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre constatant par lui-même ce que je venais de dire. On se calla au fond de la cabane et la porte fut ouverte dans un fracas monstre.

\- Lâches ma sœur imbécile! Cria Richard

\- Richard!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à une heure pareille dans les bois!? M'exclamai-je

\- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser dans le bois seul!? De plus ton mec me tapait royalement sur les nerfs à s'inquiéter pour toi. Dit-il en soupirant

\- Je vais bien, Mélo m'a sorti de la merde.

\- Mélo!?

\- Richard, tout le monde. Dit-il d'un signe de tête

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te poser les questions on se connait bien! Tu viens avec nous? Lui demanda mon frère.

\- Ta sœur m'avait déjà obligé donc oui! Dit-il en riant

On reprit donc la route tous ensemble jusqu'à l'école. Mélo était désormais parmi nous et c'était pour le mieux. Je vis que seulement Jérémie et Mélina avait accompagné mon frère, j'espérais que les autres allaient bien, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

En arrivant à l'école, on vit des rôdeurs entrer par dizaine dans l'école. On accouru pour aller sauver les autres quand...

\- ON EST ICI! Cria une voix

On se retourna et on vit Alexandre, Mélina et Gabriel dans la remise de l'école. On les rejoignit et en y entrant, je vis Alex étendu sur le sol le cou en sang. Je m'agenouillai près de lui et pus constater qu'il c'était fait mordre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé putain!? Demandai-je à Mélina

\- Une vitre c'est brisé et ils sont entrés dans la pièce où on se trouvait. On a seulement pus prendre un sac chacun et en sortant de l'école Alex s'est fait mordre. On a rien pu faire désolé. Me dit-elle

\- Il va crever et après!? Lança mon frère

\- Pas parce que tu l'aimais pas qu'il mérite de mourir! Lui crachai-je au visage

Je me retournai vers Alex, le premier gars à qui j'avais donné mon cœur, il souffrait et ça se voyait. Il attrapa ma main et je croisai se yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Sarah, je t'aimais beaucoup tu sais et je suis heureux de te voir heureuse. Tu vas me manquer, mais tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Dit-il d'une voix rauque

J'hochai de la tête et sentais les larmes couler sur mon visage. Je les essuyai et souris à Alex. Je n'avais pas le choix c'était ça ou qu'il nous bouffe. Je pris mon couteau, lui donnai un baiser sur le front, enregistrai son visage une dernière fois dans ma tête et plantai le couteau dans sa tête.

Je pleurais désormais en silence et Gabriel me tira par la main pour qu'on puisse reprendre la route. Je me retournai une dernière fois vers la remise où Alex reposait en paix et chuchotai; un jour on se retrouvera c'est promis.

On embarqua dans notre véhicule respectif et on prie pour de bon la direction de Woodstock. Je pleurais dans les bras de Gabriel et tout le monde était triste par la perte d'Alex tout le monde c'était habitué à son air de macho fini. Tout le monde riait de ça et maintenant il n'allait plus être là. Je plongeai mon regard vers l'extérieur et priai intérieurement pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'autre mort au sein de notre groupe.


	7. Chap 6: Woodstock un endroit sur?

Cela faisait des heures que l'on roulait et on n'était qu'à mi-chemin de Woodstock. Cela faisait déjà quatre changements que l'on faisait pour les conducteurs et tout le monde commençait à être vraiment fatigué. Gabriel et Alexandre avait dormit depuis le début, car leurs blessures les fatiguaient plus rapidement. L'autobus se stoppa et je me levai de mon siège. Alex qui conduisait le bus avait changé avec Jérémie qui avait dormi deux heures, Olivier avait changé avec Mélina sur la moto, mon frère changea avec Mélo dans la voiture. Je voyais bien que Jérémie était encore beaucoup trop fatigué pour conduire.

\- Jé va te recoucher, je vais conduire. Lui lançai-je

\- Non c'est bon Sarah.

\- Jérémie sérieusement tes paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes en ce moment. Va te recoucher et repose toi t'en a besoin. Lui dis-je posant ma main sur son épaule

\- C'est bon t'as gagné. Dit-il en se levant

Il alla reprendre place dans un banc et me regarda.

\- T'es sûre de vouloir...

\- Jé tais-toi et dors!

Il me sourit et se coucha. On reprit notre route et quelques minutes plus tard Jérémie ronflait comme une bûche. Je regardai dans le rétroviseur du milieu et vis que Gabriel semblait mal en point. Alexandre qui s'était réveillé lors du transfert, me regarda.

\- Alexandre, peux-tu vérifier le bandage à Gabriel?

\- Tout de suite!

Je le vis s'avancer au banc de Gabriel et soulever la couverture. Il revint dans le siège derrière moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Son bandage est plein de sang.

\- Réveille Jérémie et demande lui de changer son bandage. Lui dis-je

\- Je peux le faire! Renchérit Alexandre

\- Alexandre, t'as une main en moins...

\- Je vais essayer et si j'ai trop de difficulté je réveille Jé.

\- C'est bon.

Je le vis enlever l'ancien bandage de Gabriel et mettre le nouveau en un tour de main. Il s'était vraiment habitué à n'avoir qu'une main. Cela faisait à peine quatre jours qu'Alex lui avait coupés la main... Alex, c'est fou comme il me manquait tout d'un coup. Ça me faisait bizarre de ne plus l'entendre me dire des trucs avec des sous-entendus à caractère osé. On avait gardé ses armes et on les avait mises dans une boîte avec son nom sur le dessus.

On roula encore quelques heures, quand Mélina stoppa la moto. Je stoppai le bus et en descendis. Je me rendis auprès de Mélina ainsi que Mélo.

\- Y'a un problème Mel? Lui demanda Mélo

\- La moto n'a plus d'essence, est-ce qu'il en reste?

\- Je vais aller regarder dans le bus! Dis-je

Je montai dans le bus et pris le dernier bidon d'essence. Je rejoignis les autres et regardai Mélo et Mélina.

\- Il en reste la moitié dans ce bidon et c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

\- Moi, j'en ai assez pour une heure je crois. Me dit Mélo

\- Attendez, je vais sortir la carte routière. Dit Mélina

Elle sortit la carte routière et on l'étendit sur le capot de la voiture. Je regardais la carte et il nous restait à peu près une cinquantaine de kilomètres avant d'atteindre Woodstock. On se consulta et d'un commun accord Mélina pris toute l'essence qu'il nous restait.

On reprit la route et je commençais à cogner des clous. Gabriel se réveilla et Alexandre se décida à aller dormir un peu. Gabriel vint se mettre dans le siège derrière moi. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et je souris.

\- Ça va ma belle?

\- Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

\- Depuis l'épisode à Plattsburgh t'es disons trop silencieuse.

\- Tu voudrais que je sois comment!? Heureuse d'avoir dut tuer le premier gars que j'ai aimé!? M'écriai-je

Je freinai brusquement et Gabriel m'obligea à lui donner ma place au volant. Alexandre qui s'était réveillé vint me prendre par les épaules et m'obligea à m'installer avec lui dans son banc. Gabriel reprit la route et Alexandre me couvrit d'une couverture. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et finis par m'endormir.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, il ne fallait pas qu'on s'arrête à Woodstock sinon on faisait notre arrêt de mort. L'État de New-York devait être le plus infesté de rôdeurs. Je me levai et allai m'installer dans le banc derrière Gabriel.

\- Il faut continuer!

\- Sarah, Mélina n'a presque plus d'essence et tu veux qu'on continue la route.

\- Gab, on est dans l'État de New-York! Ça doit être l'endroit le plus infesté de rôdeurs.

\- Comme tous les autres États. Calme-toi babe, ça va aller.

\- Tu viens de m'appeler babe et de me dire de me calmer!? M'écriai-je

\- Oui, y'a un problème avec ça? On ne va pas continuer la route.

Je le regardai d'un regard en feu et retournai m'asseoir au côté d'Alexandre. Il dormait la tête posé contre la fenêtre, on était dans la merde si on restait à Woodstock. On entra finalement dans la ville de Woodstock et étrangement il n'y avait pas de rôdeurs, aucun.

\- Je te l'avais dit babe, y'a pas de crainte! Me lança Gabriel

Je le toisai du regard et reporta mon regard sur l'extérieur. Je trouvais vraiment ça louche de ne voir aucun rôdeur. Il y avait quelques voitures en feux ici et là. Il devait y avoir un groupe de cacher dans ce cas-là. Gabriel stoppa le bus et descendit suivis de Jérémie et Alexandre. Je n'osais pas sortir, je sentais que quelque chose allait arriver. Je fis signe à Mélina de grimper à bord du bus et on alla se réfugier dans le dernier banc. Je mis les quelques sacs sur nous, quand on entendit des coups de feux.

Je savais que quelque chose du genre allait arriver et Gabriel n'avait pas voulu m'écouter! On entendit la porte du bus s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher dangereusement de nous.

\- Les filles vous êtes là? Demanda la voix de Mélo

\- Oui. Chuchotai-je

\- Restez ici et bougez pas. On se fait attaquer.

On l'entendit ressortir du bus et les coups de feux reprendre de plus belle. Je fouillai dans la poche du sac qui était directement sur nous et en sortit deux couteaux. J'en tendis un à Mélina et on les cacha dans le bord de nos pantalons.

\- Hey les gars! Y'a des sacs ici! Lança un homme

\- Prends en le plus et viens. Lança l'homme numéro deux,

On sentit les sacs se soulever de nous un à un, quand je sentis la main de l'homme sur moi. Il tira sur mes cheveux et je rétine un cri.

\- Hey Louis! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore... Oh mes t'as trouvé une perle rare! Lança Louis.

\- Prends là Louis, moi je vais prendre l'autre. Ricana l'autre

Je vis Mélina lâcher un cri, quand l'homme lui empoigna les cheveux. Louis, l'homme qui me retenait, m'entraîna dans un bâtiment, où je vis une dizaine d'hommes, me regarder se léchant les lèvres. Merveilleux j'avais à faire à une bande de pervers. On passa dans une autre pièce où j'y vis les gars.

\- LÂCHE MA SOEUR PAUVRE CON! Cria mon frère

\- Ah c'est donc ta chère sœur, p'tite tête.

\- OÙ EST MÉLINA!? Lança Olivier

\- Ta chérie est avec mon pote Jack. Alors, lequel d'entre vous est son chéri?

Aucun ne répondait et je ne voulais pas qu'aucun d'eux ne répondent. Ils devaient survive, moi je m'en foutais.

\- À ce que je vois personne ne me réponds, alors je vais devoir user d'une autre méthode.

Il attacha mes mains et mes chevilles, puis me retira mon chandail. Je vis Gabriel se trémousser et je le suppliai du regard de ne rien faire. Louis, alias le pauvre connard, se colla contre moi et se mit à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je retins un frisson de dégoût et je voulais que ça finisse avant que ça dégénère. Il faisait parcourir ses mains sur ma poitrine et ses lèvres se mirent à descendre un peu trop à mon goût. Je retenais mes larmes, car je me devais d'être forte pour mon groupe.

\- Lâchez là... Murmura Gabriel

Louis me poussa au sol et s'approcha de Gabriel. Il le regarda et revint vers moi avant de s'étendre sur moi. Il recommença a promener ses lèvres sur moi, tout en regardant Gabriel.

-LÂCHEZ LÀ PUTAIN! S'écria-t-il

Louis se retira de sur moi et prit Gabriel. Il poussa près de moi et je vis la détresse dans le regard de Gabriel. J'y vis aussi des larmes se former, quand Louis m'empoigna par les cheveux pour me relever. Il regard Gabriel et lui foutu son pied dans le ventre.

\- C'est bien la dernière fois que tu vois ta chérie p'tit con!

Il me poussa en avant de lui et on passa à la pièce d'à côté. Il m'attacha à une chaise et me retira mon pantalon. Je sentais les larmes vouloir sortir, quand j'entendis Gabriel crier comme un fou.

\- LA TOUCHE PAS SINON TU VAS CREVER FILS DE PUTE!

Louis ignorait totalement Gabriel et commença à faire promener ses mains sur mon corps. Il s'assit sur moi et posa ses lèvres dans mon cou.

\- SARAH! LÂCHE LÀ! T'ES QU'UN CONNARD!

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage et la main de Louis vint s'abattre sur mon visage. Il se leva et alla près du mur en face de moi. Je le vis décrocher quelque chose, quand je vis un fouet dans sa main. Je me figeai et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'approcha de moi, un sourire béat collé au visage et vint se mettre dans mon dos. J'entendis le fouet frapper l'air avant de venir s'abattre sur mon dos...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Criai-je

Les larmes coulaient telle une chute sur mon visage. Nouveau coup de fouet, puis un autre.

\- SARAH! NON PUTAIN DE MERDE LÂCHEZ LÀ!

Je pleurais telle une madeleine et je sentis le fouet me frapper encore une dizaine de fois. Je sentis un liquide couler dans mon dos et la main de Louis venir s'abattre dessus, avant de venir essuyer sa main dans mon visage. Il le refit quatre fois et vis mes jambes et mon corps enduit de mon propre sang. Je pleurais de plus belle, quand Louis fit fouetter le fouet contre mes jambes.

\- SARAH! SARAH! FILS DE PUTE LÂCHE LÀ!

Les cris de Gabriel me semblaient lointains, je ne sentais plus aucune force dans mon corps. Louis me détacha et me poussa dans le coin de la pièce, quand la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit. Mélina fut poussée à mes côtés et elle éclata en larmes. Louis posa violemment sa lèvre sur les miennes et ce que je vis dans ses yeux me fit peur.

\- On se voit demain mes jolies. Dit-il nous giflant le visage.

Il sortit de la pièce et je me mis à pleurer de plus belle. Dans quelle galère est-ce qu'on c'était retrouvé!? Je vis Mélina qui heureusement n'avait aucune cicatrice, mais la bouche en sang.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Sarah? Me demanda-t-elle apeuré

-Il...il m'a...m'a fouetté. Dis-je les larmes coulant toujours.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'en enlevant mon pantalon Louis n'avait pas fouillé à l'intérieur. J'essayai de ramper, mais la douleur m'arracha un cri.

\- Mel est-ce que tu serais capable d'aller prendre le couteau qu'il y a dans mon pantalon.

\- Il ne te l'a pas enlevé?

\- Non, il était trop occupé à déchirer ma peau. Dis-je serrant les dents

Mélina rampa jusqu'à mon pantalon et réussit à prendre le couteau. Elle revint vers moi et coupa la corde d'autour ses poignets. Elle refit la même chose pour ses chevilles et pour moi. On resta un moment-là et on essaya de trouver un plan pour sortir d'ici avec les gars...


	8. Chap 7: La seule option: la fuite

**Chapitre 7 : Seule option : la fuite**

Cela faisait une heure à peu près que Mélina et moi cogitions sur un plan. On avait finalement décidé que j'allais faire semblant d'être morte et Mélina allait crier de l'aide. Ils enverraient sûrement le plus naïf et on le tirait. C'était cruel, mais notre survie passait au-delà de ça.

\- AIDEZ-MOI! JE CROIS QUE MON AMIE EST MORTE!

On entendit des pas arriver à la course et ce fut Louis et son acolyte, qui nous avaient attrapés dans le bus, qui entrèrent. Louis se pencha sur moi et je plantain mon couteau dans sa tête avec le peu de force qu'il me restait. Mélina attrapa l'autre homme par derrière et je lui passai mon couteau.

\- Ne me faites rien je vous en supplie. Dit-il tremblant comme une feuille

\- Dis-nous vous êtes combien! Lui cracha Mélina

\- On est dix, mais six d'entre nous sont sorti pour faire du ravitaillement.

\- Si on enlevé Louis, il reste lui et deux autres. Dis-je

\- Très bien. Tu vas nous aider à détacher nos amis et nous montrer la sortie! Lui lança Mélina

\- Promis, je vais même vous montrer où se trouve le local d'armes.

Il voulait vraiment survive ce gars-là. Selon moi il s'était retrouvé ici par erreur et il était coincé avec eux. Mélina obligea le gars à me soulever et on alla dans la pièce d'à côté. Mel détacha tous les gars et Gabriel flanqua son poing dans le visage du gars.

\- Gabriel, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait ça.

\- Regarde-toi, comment fais-tu pour ne pas trembler comme une feuille?

\- Je suis une dure à cuire rappelle-toi. Dis-je d'un sourire.

Gabriel s'excusa auprès du gars et me prit entre ses bras. Charles, il nous avait enfin dit son nom, nous indiqua que les deux autres gars étaient devant cette porte. Charles ouvrit alors la porte et Jérémie les assomma. On se rendit dans une autre pièce où se trouvait les armes. On prit chacun deux fusils et Charles nous conduit à la sortie, qui se trouvait à l'arrière du bâtiment.

\- Longer le mur et vous allez trouver trois voitures pleines d'essence prenez les et sauvez-vous!

\- On ne te laissera pas ici Charles! Tu mérites une meilleure vie! Lui lança Mélina

\- C'est vrai viens avec nous, tu vaux beaucoup plus que c'est gars-là! Lança Alexandre.

On le voyait hésiter et Jérémie attrapa son poignet. Il le tira de force et le fit monter dans une voiture. Jérémie, Olivier et Alexandre étaient dans la première. Richard, Mélina et Charles dans la deuxième. Puis Mélo, Gabriel et moi dans la troisième. On démarra et partit au quart de tour, quand on fut éloigné de quelques kilomètres de la ville, je vis Charles sortir par la fenêtre de sa voiture crié. C'était un cri de joie de liberté, je souris et finis par m'endormir la main de Gabriel jouant dans mes cheveux.

\- Putain fais attention quand tu freines Mélo! Cria Gabriel

J'ouvris mes yeux et vis que toutes les voitures c'était arrêté. Gabriel m'aida à m'asseoir et je jetai un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Je ne voyais n'y rôdeurs, n'y survivants prêt à nous attaquer, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrêtait!?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demandai-je

\- On a à faire à des rôdeurs. Me dit Mélo

\- Mais je n'en vois nulle part!

\- Ils sont devant et ce sont des cerfs.

Je me figeai, il venait vraiment de me dire que les rôdeurs qui nous bloquaient étaient des cerfs!? Je vis les autres se glisser sur le côté de notre voiture. Je baissai ma fenêtre et la tête de mon frère apparu.

\- Il faut partir, ces cerfs sont en rogne, ils essaient de bouffer notre voiture.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille où? On est entouré de forêt! Lança Gabriel

\- On n'a pas le choix d'aller en forêt! Grouillez-vous!

On sortit de la voiture et Jérémie me prit sur son dos et on s'enfonça dans la forêt. Je ne savais pas j'avais dormi combien de temps et je ne savais pas où on était rendu. On courra le plus vite possible, mais les cerfs étaient agiles. Ils étaient à nos trousses et on dut se séparer, je me retrouvai seule avec Jérémie, Gabriel et Mélina. On courait, disons eux couraient comme des fous. On se fit alors encercler par les cerfs. Bon je sais que ça peut paraitre fois des cerfs zombies, mais ça fou vraiment la chienne. Mélina en tira un dans la te suivis par Jérémie et Gabriel.

-Gabriel attention! M'écriai-je

Un cerf lui planta ces bois dans le dos et le poussa plus loin. Je me mis à crier comme une folle, pendant que les cerfs bouffaient mon copain? Jérémie et Mélina réussirent à tous les tués, mais il était trop tard. Gabriel était au sol agonisant, avec un bras en moins et les jambes complètement bouffées. Jérémie me déposa près de lui et je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je murmurai que tous ceci n'étaient qu'un cauchemar, que je rêvais.

\- Sarah... Souffla Gabriel dans un souffle.

\- Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie, je ne vais pas tenir sans toi! Pleurais-je

Il ne put me répondre, car il venait de sortir son dernier souffle. Je pleurais, criais, je ne voulais pas le laisser, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, je voulais mourir à mon tour. Jérémie me souleva dans ses bras malgré, mes cris et mes supplications. Il m'amena plus loin et je vis Mélina braquer son fusil sur la tempe de Gabriel et appuyer sur la détente. Je ne savais pas si mon cri était sorti de ma bouche et je me mis à pleurer de plus belle.

Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas moi? Je voulais mourir et le rejoindre, je ne méritais pas de survivre. On continua notre route, quand Mélina frappa son pied dans quelque chose, elle se pencha et ramassa une lampe torche. Elle l'alluma et ce que l'on vit nous fit froid dans le dos. Il y avait des cerfs qui nous fixaient et je vis une petite fille tenant une peluche. Par contre, ce qui me fit pleurer encore plus c'était que la petite fille était ma petite sœur.

\- Sabrina!?

La petite fille continuait de me regarder sans un mot.

\- Sabrina répond moi! M'écriai-je tendant mon bras dans sa direction

Je vis alors un des cerfs bondir sur Mélina et lui arracher une partie de son cou.

\- NO-O-O-O O-O-O NN! M'écriai-je

Jérémie dut se résigner à tirer sur Mélina qui le suppliait du regard et partit en course. Je pleurais ma vie, je pleurais Gabriel, je pleurais ma petite sœur et maintenant Mélina. Pourquoi tout ceux à qui je tenais mourrait!? Je vis de nouveau ma petite sœur blanche comme un linge devant nous.

\- Sabrina répond moi je t'en supplie!

\- Sarah y'a personne tu hallucines! Me dit Jérémie

\- Non ma sœur est là devant nous. Dis-je pointant en direction de ma sœur

Jérémie continua sa course jusqu'à voir une cabane non loin de nous. Il me déposa sur le sol, car des rôdeurs, des vrais cette fois-ci et non des cerfs s'approcher de nous. Ils étaient une dizaine, je pleurais de douleur, de tristesse et Jérémie en tua trois avant de faire du bruit pour les éloigner de moi.

\- Jé! Criai-je

\- Ça va aller Sarah!

Je me retournai pour observer la cabane, quand je vis deux rôdeurs s'avancer vers moi. Je me mis à crier et à pleurer. Je ne pouvais me défendre, mes plaies faites par le fouet s'étaient ouverte de nouveau. Je commençais à respirer trop vite et la dernière chose que je vis fut une flèche se plantant dans la tête du rôdeur qui se trouvait devant moi...


	9. Chap 8: Elle me semble familière

**PDV Daryl**

J'étais partis en forêt pisser, en fait j'étais partie, car le groupe c'était remis à parler de Beth. Depuis qu'elle était partit pour de bon, l'ambiance n'était vraiment plus la même. Personne n'émanait la joie de vivre qu'elle avait, plus personne ne semblait enclin à avoir de l'espoir.

Finalement, elle avait eu raison quand elle m'avait dit ; Je vais te manquer Daryl Dixon quand je ne serai plus là. J'avais refusé de croire qu'elle partirait et pourtant c'est le cas. Rick avait abandonné l'idée d'aller à Atlanta et avait décidé de remonter au nord du pays. Cela faisait six jours que l'on roulait, dormait, chassait les rôdeurs. C'était une première aujourd'hui, quand on a pût comprendre qu'on pouvait faire une pause.

Moi je refusais encore moins de me joindre aux autres lors des repas. L'absence de Beth se faisait sentir et moi je le sentais encore plus. Quand on s'était retrouvé seuls après l'attaque à la prison, j'avais appris à la connaître et à l'aimer d'avantage. Puis cette putain de policière l'avait tué...

Ça faisait une trentaine de minute que je me promenais en forêt, mon arbalète à la main. Je n'étais plus le même et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Même de tenir mon arbalète me la rappelait sans cesse. Je vins pour faire demi-tour, quand j'entendis un cri.

Je me mis à courir et c'est là que je la vie. Il y avait une fille pleurant et criant comme elle le pouvait au pied d'un arbre et deux rôdeurs s'approchaient d'elle. Je flanquai une flèche dans la tête du premier et une dans la tête du deuxième. Je la vis me regarder un instant et tomber dans l'inconscience. Je trouvais ça louche qu'elle n'ait aucun chandail. Je me penchai pour la prendre, quand je remarquai ces cicatrices, elles étaient béantes.

Je la soulevais du mieux que je pus et couru jusqu'au campement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fille et elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un mais qui!?

 _\- RICK! QUELQU'UN!_ **Criai-je**

Je vis Maggie et Carol arrivée à la course. Je les vis se reculer à la vue de la fille et soupirai. Carol me demanda de la déposer dans l'autobus, qu'on avait trouvé. Maggie installa une couverture et je la déposai dessus. Je descendis du bus et Rick vint à ma rencontre.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?_ **Me** **demanda-t-il**

\- _Ça va, Carol et Maggie s'en charge._

 _\- Mais de quoi?_

 _\- J'ai trouvé une fille dans les bois, qui s'apprêtait à se faire bouffer par deux rôdeurs._

 _\- Très bien je vais aller la voir._

Je lui empoignai le col de sa chemise et le rapprochait de moi violemment.

 _\- Elle est inconsciente, alors tu vas la laisser se reposer_. **Crachai-je**

Je lâchai Rick et allai dans ma tente. Je déposai mon arbalète et m'allongeai sur les draps qui me faisaient office de matelas. À qui cette fille me faisait penser? Je ne me posai plus de question et mes pensées se dirigèrent sur Beth. À la seule pensée de son visage heureux et chantant, des larmes se formèrent dans mes yeux.

 _\- Daryl, tu viens prendre ton déjeuner?_ **Me demanda Carol.** _Ça va Daryl?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil. J'arrive!_

J'essuyai mes yeux et rejoignit les autres autour du feu. Il devait être 5h du matin, Maggie sortit du bus et vint se placer au côté de Glenn. Carl nourrissait Judith du mieux qu'il pouvait et Rick les surveillait du coin de l'œil en compagnie de Jean-Philippe. Ce mec avait intégrer notre groupe il y avait un mois de ça juste avant notre arrivé à l'hôpital. Je détestais l'appeler par son prénom alors j'avais abrégé, JP. Michonne me tendit une assiette que je pris et mangeai en vitesse, je voulais partir. Être seul de nouveau, par contre je ne vis pas Carl s'approcher et s'asseoir à mes côtés.

 _\- Daryl, tu peux essayer de calmer Judith j'y arrive pas._

 _\- D'accord..._

Je pris little ass kicker sur mes genoux et commençai à lui faire manger de la purée en canne. Je continuai ainsi, quand une image de Beth la berçant me revint en tête. Je redonnai Judith à Carl, allai chercher mon arbalète et m'enfonçai dans la forêt de nouveau.

Je pus attraper deux écureuils et un raton. Je continuai mon chemin, quand j'entendis des branches craquer. Je me retournai sur le qui-vive mon arbalète charger et vis que c'était JP.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?_ **Lui demandai-je**

 _\- Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Tout le monde se demande pourquoi t'es parti d'un coup._

 _\- C'n'est pas de leur foutu affaire. Je pars quand je veux!_

 _\- Pas besoin de t'énerver. Rick voulait juste que je te prévienne qu'on part dans deux heures._

Je grognai ma réponse et continuai mon chemin. Je me décidai à retourner au campement et montait dans le bus pour voir comment allait cette fille. Maggie était à son chevet et vérifiait sa température.

 _\- Daryl c'est toi!_ **S'exclama-t-elle**

 _\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre!? Comment va-t-elle?_

 _\- Elle va survivre, mais je ne comprends pas comment elle s'est fait ces plaies. On dirait qu'on l'a fouetté_ _ **!**_ **Me dit-elle**

 _\- Ouais... Alors comme ça on part dans deux heures?_

 _\- Oui Rick veut essayer d'atteindre Plattsburgh d'ici trois jours._

Je sortis de l'autobus et allai rejoindre Carl qui jouait avec Judith. En me voyant, la petite se mit à babiller et lever ses bras au ciel. Je ne pus retenir un sourire et la pris entre mes bras. Elle était si petite, ça me surprenait qu'un petit bébé est survécu à tant d'émotion.

Je passai l'avant-midi avec la petite et finis par y sculpter un petit fusil en bois. Carl sourit à la vue de sa sœur avec son petit fusil.

\- _Papa regarde, même Judith à son fusil!_ **Lança Carl à Rick**

 _\- C'est bien, il est temps de partir._ **Lança-t-il à tout le monde**

On embarqua dans le bus et j'allai m'installer au fond pour ne pas être déranger. Carl et Carol étaient dans le même banc avec Judith, Rick et Michonne discutait dans un autre banc. Glenn s'était endormit dans son banc et Maggie était toujours au chevet de cette fille. Puis, JP était au volent de l'autobus.

 _\- Daryl ça te dérangerait de la surveiller, je suis crevé et j'aimerais me reposer._

Je levai ma tête et vis Maggie. Elle souleva la tête de la fille pour la reposer sur mes genoux et elle alla dormir contre l'épaule de Glenn. Je regardai sa température et voyant qu'elle n'était pas fiévreuse, je glissais mon regard sur l'extérieur. Ma moto me manquait, le temps où je roulais sur ma moto.

\- Mmmmh... Daryl...

Je penchai mon regard sur la fille, est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de dire mon nom!? Je passai ma main sur son front et tout semblait normal.

\- Non...svp...Non

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait!? Elle me semblait tellement proche, il me semblait la connaitre depuis des lustres. L'autobus freina alors brusquement et Rick se leva.

 _\- Carl, Maggie, Glenn, Jp et Carol vous me suivez! On a des rôdeurs à enlever de la route._

 _\- Je viens!_ **M'exclamai-je**

 _\- Non! Daryl tu restes ici avec Judith et cette fille. T'as voulu la ramener alors surveille là_! **Me lança Rick**

Je le toisai du regard, alors qu'il sortait suivit des autres du bus aller tuer des rôdeurs. Je ne me souvenais pas que mon rôle fût désormais baby-sitter. Judith était dans un siège d'enfant dans le banc en avant de moi, alors que la fille était toujours inconsciente sur moi.

Le groupe revint après une vingtaine de minutes et JP reprit la route. Carol reprit Judith et Maggie repris sa sieste. On s'arrêta dans une ville pour la nuit. Rick avait décidé que l'on dormirait dans le bus par sécurité. Super... J'allais devoir dormir assis avec une pure inconnue inconsciente sur moi.

On dut se résigner à manger en conserve ce soir et tout le monde s'endormit. Je me retrouvai seul, le souffle de cette fille contre mon chandail.


	10. Chap 9: Ils existent vraiment?

**Chapitre 9 : Ils existent vraiment!?**

 **PDV Sarah**

Je revivais sans cesse les coups fouets donné par ce salopard de Louis. Je pleurais à chaque fois et pourtant la dernière que je revécue cette scène, je vis Daryl tirer une flèche dans la tête de Louis. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était dans mon subconscient. J'avais un fichu mal de crâne et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ça non plus.

Je vis Louis revenir vers moi le fouet à la main. J'étais de nouveau dans cette pièce et le fouet s'abattit de nouveau dans mon dos. Je pleurais et criais pour sortir d'ici.

J'ouvris alors les yeux d'un coup et me redressai avant de tomber, la tête contre la fenêtre. Putain, que j'avais mal. Je respirais trop rapidement, je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où j'étais.

 _\- Ça va?_

Je me retournai, vers cette voix rauque et vis que j'étais appuyé contrée Daryl Dixon!? Je poussai un cri et essayait de partir, mais je tombai dans l'allée centrale de l'autobus. J'essayai de me relever sans résultat, je sentis les larmes commencer à couler le long de mon visage et me rendis compte que je n'avais plus de chandail.

\- _Daryl aide moi à la rasseoir._ **Lança une fille**

Je me sentis porter et mon dos se posa contre le siège m'arrachant une grimace. Je vis tous les regards sur moi et je sentis le bus se stopper.

 _\- Est-ce que ça va?_ **Me demanda Carol**

 _\- Je suis folle c'est ça!? Vous êtes dans ma tête!_

 _\- De quoi tu parles gamine, on est vivant, en chair et en os!_ **Lança Daryl**

Je me mis à rire, c'était un putain de cauchemars, j'étais coincé dans un putain de cauchemar! Carol me tendit un t-shirt que j'enfilai en vitesse et observai autour de moi.

\- _Où est Jérémie!?_

 _\- Jérémie c'est qui ça?_ **Demanda Carl**

\- _Daryl t'a retrouvé seule et inconsciente_. **Ajouta Maggie.**

Je me mis à pleurer, pourquoi lui aussi était mort. Pourquoi tout ceux à qui je tenais mourait devant moi!? Pourquoi la vie en avait après moi!? Je vis les gars sortir à l'extérieur et je me retrouvai seule avec les filles.

 _\- Si tu commençais par nous dire ton nom_. **Me dit Maggie**

 _\- Sarah._

 _\- Très bien. Moi c'est Carol, elle Maggie et elle Michonne. Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu tombes dans les pommes?_

Je frissonnai à l'image de Louis son fouet à la main et hochai négativement de la tête. Je ne voulais rien leur dire, il était hors de question qu'il me prenne pour une faiblarde. Maggie m'expliqua alors le fonctionnement de leur groupe et qui s'occupait de quoi. Pour l'instant je n'aurais qu'à m'occuper de Judith le temps de guérir de mes plaies.

Maggie m'aida à descendre de l'autobus et on rejoignit le reste du groupe. En arrivant, avec les autres je me figeai et m'écroulai au sol en larmes. Maggie et Glenn me remirent sur pied et je pleurais toujours. Devant moi, se trouvait Jean-Philippe...

\- Jean-Philippe, t'es... Pas...pas mort...

\- Non, je ne suis pas mort, qui t'a raconté ça?

\- Jérémie et Olivier. J'en reviens pas t'es vivant! **Dis-je les larmes coulant sur mon visage**

Je voulu m'approcher de lui sauf que je perdis ma stabilité et Jean-Philippe me rattrapa. Il me sourit et me serra dans ses bras. Je le croyais mort, je me croyais seule parmi ce groupe et je le retrouvais.

 _\- Est-ce que mon frère est ici?_

 _\- Euh... On va te le répéter. Daryl t'a trouvé seule!_ **Lança Maggie**

\- Oh...

Je vis alors Rick s'approcher de moi et me prendre par les épaules.

 _\- Combien de rôdeurs as-tu tués?_

 _\- Une vingtaine._

 _\- Combien de personne as-tu tué?_

 _\- Deux je crois._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Mon ami c'était fait mordre et j'ai dû en finir._ **Dis-je me remémorant Alex agonisant**. _Puis l'autre c'était pour me venger._

\- _Te venger de quoi?_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Ce salopard de Louis ne m'avait pas violé, mais était tout comme. Je ravalai mes larmes et regardai Rick dans les yeux.

 _\- C'est bon tu peux rester! Daryl, tu l'as ramené tu t'occupes de l'entraîner._

 _\- Quoi!? Rick tu ne peux pas..._

 _\- Daryl, si tu veux pas l'entraîner, on peut toujours la foutre en forêt et partir._

Je me figeai stupéfaite par ses paroles. Rick se retourna vers moi et me fis un clin d'œil. Il me montra ses doigt et fit un décompte avec. Quand il eut baissé le dernier doigt on entendit Daryl soupirer.

 _\- C'est bon, je vais l'entraîner._

Rick me sourit et dit à chacun ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui. Daryl me fit alors signe de le suivre et c'est ce que je fis. Je me sentais mal d'être avec lui sans Mélina, juste à me souvenir de son visage implorant Jérémie d'en finir avec elle me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

 _\- Tu vas ne pas encore brailler!_ **Railla-t-il**

 _\- Toi qu'est-ce que tu fous de tes journées à part grogner hein!_ **Crachai-je**

Il se retourna vers moi et je vis sa main se lever. Je me reculai jusqu'à percuter un arbre et je lâchai un cri rauque.

\- _Ça va? J'allais pas te frapper tu sais!_

 _\- Depuis quand que tu te préoccupes de moi! T'aurais jamais dut m'amener ici si tu ne voulais pas être coincé avec moi!_ **M'écriai-je**

Je me retournai pour repartir en direction du bus, quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule et une dans mon dos. Je frissonnai à son contact, car il me rappelait Louis. Je le repoussai brutalement et couru jusqu'au bus. Disons que je suis tombé un mètre plus loin et je me mis à pleurer.

Daryl me souleva dans ses bras et me ramena à l'autobus. Il m'installa dans un siège et ressortit aussitôt. Maggie vint changer mes pansements et alla voir Rick pour lui dire que je ne devais rien faire de brusque pendant quelques jours.

 _\- Au juste t'as quel âge?_ **Me demanda Carl**

 _\- J'ai 20 ans pourquoi?_

 _\- Je t'en donnais 30 moi._ **Dit-il en riant**

 _\- Tu n'es pas le premier. Les gens me vieillissent à cause de ma taille._

 _\- C'est vrai que t'es grande tu fais combien?_

 _\- Un mètre quatre-vingt-deux._

 _\- Wow! T'es hyper balaise! T'es plus grande que Daryl je crois_. **Dit-il en riant de plus belle.**

Je lui souris et l'aida avec Judith toute l'après-midi. Une fois le soir venu, on alla s'installer autour du feu et Carl vint s'asseoir à mes côtés ainsi que JP. Ça me faisait beaucoup de bien de le retrouver, je me sentais déjà plus à l'aise au sein du groupe. Carol nous servit de l'écureuil et du raton que Daryl avait chassé avec Jp.

Une fois tout le monde rassasié, les discussions commencèrent et je gobai toutes les informations. Je les trouvais fascinant.

 _\- Alors Sarah si tu nous parlais un peu de toi!_ **Lança Rick**

 _\- Y'a pas grand-chose à dire sur moi._

 _\- Dis-nous alors comment ça ce fait que tu connaisses Jean-Philippe!_ **Ajouta Glenn.**

Je me sentis devenir rouge tomate et je sentais que JP n'était pas non plus très à l'aise.

 _\- On se connait à cause de l'école secondaire._

 _\- Vous semblez plutôt proche pour de simple connaissance._ **Lança Maggie**

 _\- Disons qu'on a sorti ensemble un moment et qu'après on est resté de bons amis_. **Dis-je sentant le rouge envahir mes joues.**

Tout le monde rigola et Rick reprit son sérieux. Il me fit un clin d'œil et je me détendus.

 _\- Au juste, on ne sait pas plus d'où vient Jp. Le sais-tu Sarah?_ **Me demanda Carl**

\- _On vient du Québec au Canada._

 _\- Ça explique ton accent quand tu parles anglais!_ **Lança Glenn**

\- _Donc tu parles français avec Jean-Philippe tout à l'heure_? **Me** **demanda Carl**

\- _Oui, je pourrais t'apprendre la base si tu veux._ **Dis-je lui souriant**

Carl se retourna vers Rick et le supplia du regard. Rick finit par accepter à condition que tout le monde en fasse de même. J'entendis Daryl grogner dans son coin, ce qu'il pouvait être fatiguant. S'il croyait qu'il pourrait agir ainsi avec moi, il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire.

Rick éteignit le feu et on monta à bord de l'autobus. Tout le monde était par deux dans les bancs, car les autres bancs étaient pleins de sacs et autres choses. Rick était avec Carl, Carol avec Judith, Maggie avec Glenn et finalement JP avec Michonne. Je me retournai vers Rick, qui me dit que si ça allait mal qu'il allait changer de place avec moi.

Je m'approchai du banc de Daryl et m'assis à ses côtés. Je posai mon dos contre le dossier du banc et fis une grimace. Mes plaies me faisaient terriblement mal.

 _\- Prends des aspirines, ça va t'enlever un peu le mal._

 _\- Merci..._ **Dis-je prenant la fiole d'aspirine.**

Je pris deux aspirines et Daryl me passa une bouteille d'eau. Je les avalai et essayai d'oublier que j'avais des plaies dans le dos.

 _\- T'as froid?_

 _\- Un peu oui..._

 _\- Approche-toi alors_. **Me dit-il ouvrant ses bras.**

Je le regardais et me demandais si je devais. Il avait une couverture sur ses épaules et je commençais à avoir vraiment froid. Je me rapprochais de lui et il referma son bras autour de moi, nous couvrant tous les deux de la couverture. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise, je finis par poser ma tête contre son épaule et je sentis la tête de Daryl se poser sur la mienne.


	11. Chap 10 : Je te hais Rick Grimes

**Chapitre 10 : Je te hais Rick Grimes**

 **PDV Daryl**

Pourquoi Rick avait décidé qu'on allait devoir tous faire des foutu cours de français!? Déjà que je devais entrainer cette gamine, je devais en plus me la taper comme prof! Quand on monta dans le bus pour aller se coucher, je compris d'avance que j'allais devoir partager mon banc avec cette fille. Je lui avais donné des aspirines pour avoir moins mal, mais ce que je regrettais c'était de lui avoir proposé de venir contre moi pour profiter de la couverture.

Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule et je déposai ma tête contre la sienne. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais aussi gentil avec elle? Je sentis son souffle ralentir et compris qu'elle venait de sombrer dans son sommeil. Je soupirai et reporta mon regard à l'extérieur. Je me demandais vraiment comment elle avait eu toutes ces plaies. La théorie de Maggie avait du sens, mais qui serait assez fou pour fouetter une fille!?

 _-Daryl ça va?_

Je levai ma tête et croisai le regard de Carol. Elle était bien la seule à qui je me confiais de temps en temps.

 _\- Oui ça va._

 _\- Tu sais Daryl, je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'entendre avec Sarah._

 _\- Est-ce que t'essaie de me faire oublier Beth avec elle!?_ **Demandai-je les dents serrer**

 _\- Ça n'a jamais été dans mes intentions Daryl. Mais pense s'y un peu, ça va te faire du bien de te confier à quelqu'un._

Elle alla reprendre sa place dans son banc et le silence revint m'envahir. Je baissai mon regard sur Sarah, elle était mal en point, mais à quel point? Je déposai de nouveau ma tête contre la sienne et laissa le sommeil me gagner.

 **PDV Carl**

Je me réveillai et regarda autour de moi. Tout le monde dormait paisiblement, quand mon regard s'accrocha sur le banc de Daryl et Sarah. Je souris à leur vu. Sarah avait sa tête de poser contre l'épaule de Daryl et la tête de Daryl poser sur celle de Sarah. Le bras de Daryl était autour de ses épaules et les recouvrait de la couverture. Daryl semblait enfin heureux et bien, mais c'était pour une courte durée. Dès qu'il se réveillerait, il reprendrait son air maussade. Je réveillai mon père, qui grommela de le laisser tranquille _._

 _\- Carl, laisse-moi dormir._

 _-Papa, il faut que tu voies ça!_

 _\- J'espère que ce n'est pas une connerie._ **Me lança mon père.**

Il se retourna et un sourire se logea contre son visage, quand il vit Daryl et Sarah. Par contre, ce fut de courte durée. Daryl ouvrit ses yeux et leva sa tête dans notre direction. Mon père souriait toujours et Daryl lui envoya un beau doigt d'honneur. Mon père rit un moment et me demanda de le suivre en dehors de l'autobus.

 **PDV Daryl**

Je refusais de croire que Rick et Carl m'est vu ainsi. Je les vis descendre de l'autobus et je me décidai à sortir pour aller chasser. Je soulevai la tête de Sarah et la reposa précautionneusement sur le banc. J'attrapai mon arbalètes et sortis de l'autobus. Carl et Rick commençait à ranger les trucs qu'on avait laissé dehors la veille.

 _\- Alors bien dormi Daryl?_

 _\- Va te faire foutre Grimes!_ **Crachai-je**

Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt et après une vingtaine de minutes je me reposai contre le tronc d'un arbre. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça? Beth pourquoi es-tu partit? J'avais besoin de toi et ta joie de vivre. De l'espoir que tu m'apportais. Maintenant, je me retrouve avec cette fille! Je me levai et tira sur l'écureuil, qui se trouvait sur une branche plus haute. Je me penchai pour le ramasser et en me relevant une flèche passa à quelques centimètre de mon visage pour aller se prendre dans le faisan un peu plus loin. Je me retournai et vis cette fille, avec l'arbalète de Jp.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec l'arbalète de Jp?_

 _\- Il me l'a prêté, c'est mon ami tu sauras!_

 _\- Juste ton ami, car il n'a pas pût supporter ton caractère quand vous étiez un couple._ **Lui crachai-je**

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Dixon? T'es fâché, car je suis bonne à l'arbalète ou t'as peur parce que tu vois que tout le monde m'accepte_ _ **?**_ **Me cria-t-elle**

Elle passa devant moi pour aller ramasser son faisan, mais je la rattrapai par l'ourlet de son pantalon. Elle se retourna et tomba en même temps, me tirant avec elle. Je me retrouvai par-dessus elle et je la vis éviter mon regard.

 _\- Tu peux dégager de sur moi Dixon, mon dos me fait mal!_

Je me levai et lui tendis ma main qu'elle repoussa. Elle se leva d'elle-même, prit son faisan et repartit en direction du bus. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con parfois! Par contre, son caractère de merde était pire. Je retournai au campement et vis Maggie dépecer le faisan. Je lui donnai mon écureuil et m'assis sur le sol.

 _\- Tu savais que Sarah chassait à l'arbalète?_ **Demanda Maggie à JP**

 _\- Je savais qu'elle avait pris des cours, mais pas plus. Au moins, on sera trois à chasser pour le groupe._

 _\- C'est vrai que ce ne sera pas trop de refus!_

 _\- Au juste t'as vu Sarah?_

\- _Elle est dans le bus avec Carl, Judith et Carol. Ils étaient trop impatients de commencer leur cours de français_. **Dit Maggie en riant**

 _\- Dommage..._

 _\- Avoue qu'elle te plait toujours!_

 _\- Pas du tout on est ami!_

 _\- Jean-Philippe ca ce voit dans tes yeux. Tu aurais dut te regarder quand tu l'a vu descendre du bus!_

 _\- Peut-être qu'elle me plait et puis après?_

Maggie vint pour lui répondre, quand les portes du bus s'ouvrirent. Carol descendit du bus suivis de Carl tenant Judith dans ses bras. Maggie laissa sa place à Carol et se dirigea vers le bus. Glenn la suivis ainsi que Jp.

 _\- Tu viens Daryl?_

 _\- Non ça va, vas-y Jp._

 _\- Mec, Rick nous a tous obligé._

 _\- C'est bon, j'arrive._ **Grognai-je**

Je montai dans le bus et m'installa au côté de Jp. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jean-Philippe tenait tant à venir, il parlait déjà français. Quand je vis son regard se poser sur Sarah et ne plus la lâcher, je me renfrognai. Elle lui plaisait, mais d'un sens je ne voulais pas qu'il se rapproche d'avantage d'elle.

 _\- Bon, mis à part Jp est-ce qu'il y en a qui connaissent des mots en français?_

 _\- Moi je sais dire_ Comment allez-vous? **Dit Glenn**

 _\- Bien, quelqu'un d'autre? Daryl?_

Je levai ma tête vers elle et la toisai du regard. Évidemment que je savais dire quelque chose en français, mais il était hors de question que je le dise devant tout le monde. Je fis non de la tête et elle haussa les épaules.

 _\- Pour commencer, je vais vous apprendre la base. Comme_ Bonjour et bonne nuit.

Elle nous fit répéter ces mots cinq fois, c'était vraiment barbant. Elle nous fit apprendre le verbe de base avoir et être. Puis on pût finalement partir. Je descendis du bus et on s'installa tous en cercle autour du feu qui était éteint. Je vis JP s'installer au côté de Sarah et passer son bras autour de ses épaules avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle lui sourit et Carl vint s'installer de l'autre côté avec Judith.

 _\- Bon, nous allons devoir faire du ravitaillement_ _ **. C**_ **ommença Rick**

 _\- Je veux venir!_ **Lança Sarah**

 _\- Hors de question_! **M'exclamai-je**

\- _Ah oui et pourquoi Dixon?_

 _\- Tu ne sais pas te défendre._

 _\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui ai attrapé un faisan ce matin!_

 _\- C'était un coup de chance! En plus t'es blessé._

 _\- T'es un con! On te l'avait déjà dit? T'es qu'un con_. **Dit-elle se levant**

 _\- Ah oui et si je suis un con alors pourquoi tu m'enseignes tons stupide français?_ **Crachai-je**

 _\- Parce que Rick a obligé tout le monde à suivre mon «cours"!_ **Dit-elle s'approchant de moi**

 _\- Et bien ton cours c'est de la putain de merde!_ **Lui crachai-je au visage**

Sans crier garde son poing vint s'abattre contre ma mâchoire.

 _\- Mais t'es une putain de folle!_

 _\- Non, je suis seulement une femme qui te tient tête pauvre con!_ **Cracha-t-elle**

Je levai mon poing pour la frapper à mon tour, quand sa main stoppa mon poing. Elle rabattit son poing contre ma mâchoire et me poussa sur sol. Elle me cracha au visage et entra dans le bus suivis de JP. C'était une folle cette fille! Je me levai et vis Rick tout sourire.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Grimes?_

 _\- Elle te plait!_

 _\- N'importe quoi c'est une salope cette fille!_ **Criai-je pour qu'elle m'entende**

 _\- Elle te plait!_ **Lança de nouveau Rick riant**

J'attrapai mon arbalète et m'enfonçai dans la forêt. J'essuyai ma mâchoire avec le revers de mon chandail et y vis tout le sang. Elle ne m'avait pas manqué cette petite pute. Ma mâchoire me faisait terriblement mal, mais à la pensée de Rick souriant une chose me vins en tête et c'était que je le détestais.


	12. Chap 11: De retour à Plattsburg

**Chapitre 11 : De retour à Plattsburg**

 **PDV Sarah**

Je m'étais cloîtré dans un banc de l'autobus et je vis JP me regarder. Qu'est-ce que je détestais Dixon tout d'un coup. Jp s'installa à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Ça m'avais manqué énormément, de me sentir dans ses bras, lui tout entier m'avait manqué.

\- Laisse le faire Sarah, il a perdu Beth il y a deux semaines maximum.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison s'acharner sur moi!

\- Il va finir par s'habituer. Moi, je me suis habitué à toi.

\- Oui, mais ça fait cinq ans qu'on se connait Jean-Philippe. **Dis-je accentuant son nom**

\- Tu sais que je déteste que tu m'appelle par mon prénom complet.

\- Je ne savais pas...Jean-Philippe… **Dis-je souriant**

Il me regarda et se mit à me chatouille. Moi qui croyais qu'il avait oublié que j'étais chatouilleuse. J'essayai de me défaire de son emprise, mais je fus coincé entre lui et la fenêtre. Quand il releva son visage, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je me sentis rougir, car ça faisait un baille que je ne m'étais retrouver aussi proche de lui. Mon regard descendit instinctivement sur ses lèvres et de sa main il releva ma tête pour s'accrocher à mon regard.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, je l'aimais, mais le souvenir de Gabriel mort me revins à l'esprit et je me mis à verser des larmes. Jp se recula et me regardait intrigué.

\- Je t'ai fait mal?

\- Non... C'est juste que...que Gabriel...

\- Je comprends, pleures pas je n'aime pas ça te voir pleurer. **Dit-il me prenant entre ses bras**.

On resta ainsi un moment, quand je vis tout le monde monter à bord de l'autobus. Jean-Philippe me donna un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête et prit place au volant de l'autobus. Je me callai au fond de mon banc, quand je vis Daryl monter à son tour. Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, avant de s'installer à côté de moi.

Je vis petit à petit les membres du groupe s'endormir et un sourire vint se loger sur mon visage. Par contre, l'image de Louis et son fouet me fit frissonner et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

 _\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure._

Je me retournai vers Daryl stupéfaite, des larmes coulant sur mon visage. Il me fit un sourire en coin et leva sa main. Je me recroquevillai et il retira sa main.

 _\- Il faut que je comprenne. Pourquoi as-tu peur dès que je lève ma main?_

 _\- C'est rien..._

 _\- Non il sait passer quelque chose avant que tu arrives et tu ne veux pas en parler._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?_ **M'exclamai-je**

 _\- Moins fort, j'essaie juste de comprendre._

 _\- Et depuis quand, tu essaies de me comprendre? Depuis que je suis arrivé t'es sur mon dos, alors que je t'ai rien fait!_

Je le vis passer sa main sur son visage et l'entendis soupirer. Je le vis se lever et revenir avec une couverture. Il la passa autour de lui et ouvrit ses bras.

 _\- Hey, je ne te mangerai pas._

 _\- On ne sait pas_. **Dis-je réprimant un sourire**

Je m'installai dans ses bras et posai ma tête contre son épaule. Je sentais son souffle contre mes cheveux et frissonnai. Devais-je lui dire ce qui c'était passé ou ne rien dire? J'inspirai profondément et racla ma gorge.

 _\- Il m'a fouetté_. **Dis-je d'un souffle**

 _\- Quoi!? Mais qui?_

 _\- Louis, il nous a...attrapés... Et...et il m'a... Fouetté plusieurs fois..._ **Dis-je les larmes coulant sur mon visage.**

Je sentis Daryl se tendre et grogner dans sa barbe. Je me mis à pleurer de plus belle et je sentis les bras de Daryl me soulever. Il se repositionna pour que son dos se pose contre la fenêtre et me posa sur lui. J'étais désormais coucher sur Daryl et sentais son torse se soulever avec sa respiration. Ses bras étaient autour de ma taille et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

 _\- Dors, t'en a besoin._

 _\- Toi aussi dors, alors._

 _\- D'accord, mais ne t'inquiète plus. Plus personne te fera du mal ou sinon ils auront à faire à moi._ **Dit-il de sa voix rauque.**

Je me callai contre son bras et glissai ma main dans la sienne. J'eus une pensée pour Gabriel et m'endormit au son de la respiration lente de Daryl Dixon.

Ce fut une secousse qui me réveilla et réveilla tout le monde aussi.

 _\- Putain qu'est-ce qui ce passe Jp?_ **S'écria Rick**

 _\- Y'a un gars qui se bat contre des rôdeurs au milieu de la route!_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là?_ __ **Demanda Glenn en regardant à l'extérieur**. _C'est qu'il a raison le canadien!_

Tout le monde se leva et on regarda à l'extérieur. Il y avait effectivement un gars qui se battait contre des rôdeurs. Par contre, le bruit produit par le bus les avait attirés vers nous.

 _\- Carol tu restes ici avec Judith!_ **Lui dit Rick.** _Les autres prenez vos armes on y va!_

Tout le monde prit leurs armes et j'attrapai un fusil. Je vins pour descendre du bus, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule...Daryl.

 _\- Tu restes ici._

 _\- J'ai passé les quatre derniers jours dans l'autobus. Je veux et je prix me battre!_

 _\- Tu restes près de moi ou de JP alors_. **Grogna-t-il**

Je descendis et suivis Daryl. Michonne et Carl s'occupait du nord, Maggie et Glenn de l'est, Rick et JP de l'ouest et finalement Daryl et moi du sud. Tout se passait comme il faut, sauf quand je me retournai et vis un rôdeur arriver derrière Carl. Je tirai les rôdeurs qui s'écroulèrent derrière Carl qui sursauta. Il me sourit et retourna à ses rôdeurs.

Au bout d'une heure, tous les rôdeurs furent tués. Le gars qui se trouvait déjà là se leva et releva la tête. Ce n'était pas possible, comment il avait fait tout ce chemin à pied!? Rick s'approcha de lui son fusil pointé sur lui.

 _\- Rick non!_ **M'écriai-je**

Il se retourna vers moi et je m'approchai du gars malgré la main de Daryl qui essayait de me retenir. Plus je m'approchais, plus j'étais certaine sur l'identité de la personne.

 _\- Alexandre c'est toi?_

 _\- Sarah!? Mais on te croyait tous morte!_ **S'exclama-t-il**

Je le serrais dans mes bras et sentis le regard de Daryl sur moi, me faisant frissonner. Je le regardais et il ne semblait pas plia blessé que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

\- _Sarah explique moi_. **Me lança Rick**

 _\- C'est Alexandre, il faisait partit de mon groupe!_

 _\- Combien de rôdeurs as-tu tués?_ **Demanda-t-il en direction d'Alexandre**

\- _Je ne les compte plus depuis longtemps._

 _\- Combien de personne as-tu tué?_

 _\- Deux._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Mes amis c'était fait mordre._

Ces amis, mais de qui il parlait et où se trouvait les autres gars!? Rick serra la main d'Alexandre et Maggie l'amena dans l'autobus pour l'examiner. Rick aidé des autres enlevèrent les corps des rôdeurs de la route et on reprit notre chemin. Daryl s'installa au fond de notre banc et moi je me retournai pour voir Alexandre.

\- Alexandre, quand tu as dit tués deux de mes amis tu parlais de qui **? Demandai-je redoutant la réponse.**

\- Jérémie et ton frère... Je suis désolé. **Dit-il baissant la tête**

Mon frère était mort, mort comme dans mort pour de bon. Il ne me restait plus aucune famille, personne mis à part ce groupe. Je me perdis dans mes pensées, mon petit frère, celui qui me fatiguait tant, celui qui me faisait rire pour me remonter le moral, mort et pour toujours. Je me mis à verser des larmes, il ne pouvait pas être mort, il en savait plus que nous tous sur cette apocalypse, il ne pouvait être mort d'une simple morsure, ça ne se pouvait tout simplement pas.

Je pleurais telle une madeleine et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je venais de perdre tous ceux qui m'étaient cher en l'espace de moins d'un mois. Daryl vint pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais je le repoussai brutalement contre la fenêtre. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et murmurais que tout ça n'était qu'un putain de cauchemars qui allait se terminer. Je me mis à me pincer fort au point de me marquer, Daryl retint mes mains dans les siennes et cherchait mon regard.

 _\- Non, je rêve, je suis folle, c'est un putain de cauchemar!_

 _\- Calme-toi!_

 _\- Non, non, non il n'est pas mort, c'est un cauchemar!_

 _-Sarah calme toi bordel_! **S'écria Daryl**

Je me figeai et mon regard se posa sur l'extérieur. Pas là n'importe où mais pas là! JP stoppa le bus et Rick se leva.

- _Non, non, non je ne descends pas! Pas ici n'importe où mais pas ici!_ **Criai-je**

Je voulu me d'aller au fond du banc, mais Daryl me tenait fermement. Je me débattais comme une folle pour ne pas descendre du bus. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans cette ville où j'avais dut en finir avec Alex. Je me cognai la tête contre le banc pour sortir de ce cauchemar.

 _\- Rick allez-y, je m'occupe d'elle._ **Lança Daryl d'une voix lointaine.**

Je continuai de me frapper la tête, quand Daryl me retourna face à lui. Je me voulais rien entendre, je ne voulais plus rien savoir de la vie. Je voulais quitter Plattsburgh et maintenant!


	13. Chap 12: Le signe que j'attendais

**Chapitre 12 : Elle était le signe que j'attendais**

 **PDV Daryl**

Elle était folle, complètement sauté dans la cervelle. Elle criait, pleurait et se débattait comme jamais. J'avais de la difficulté à la retenir convenablement. Elle se frappait la tête partout où cela lui était possible. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle était comme ça depuis que cet Alexandre lui avait confié je ne sais trop quoi, c'était dans un cas comme ça que j'aurais voulu comprendre le français. Je venais de dire à Rick de faire du repérage avec les autres pendant que je m'occupais d'elle.

 _\- Non, non, non, je veux partir, tuez-moi je vous en supplie_! **Cria-t-elle**

Elle se débattit encore plus férocement et mordit ma main. Je voulais la lâcher, mais de la voir dans cette détresse m'en empêcha. Je n'avais jamais vu personne réagir comme ça, même Rick à la prison était moins pire. Elle se débattait et tirai en avant pour se défaire de mon emprise. Elle finit par tirer assez fort et elle me fit tomber dans le banc d'à côté. Je la vis sortir du bus en course, en criant et en pleurant. Je sortis à mon tour en course et la poursuivis, un bon moment. On arriva près d'une école primaire et je la vis se diriger vers un cabanon. Je couru le plus vite que je pus et la plaqua au sol.

 _\- Non, tuez-moi je veux mourir. Alex, je vais te rejoindre_! **S'écria-t-elle**

Alex? Mais c'était qui ce mec maintenant? Elle se débattait sous moi et s'agrippait au gazon pour se déprendre. Elle tendait la main vers le cabanon et je me demandais pourquoi. Elle criait toujours le nom d'Alex et pleurais à chaude larmes. Je la lâchai et elle rampa jusqu'à la porte du cabanon. Elle lâcha un cri de désespoir, de détresse, de peine. Je m'approchai et ce que je vis me troubla. Il y avait un gars mort avec un couteau dans la tête. Sarah avait rampé à ses côtés et pleurais, criait.

 _\- Alex! Tue moi, sors moi de ce cauchemars_!

C'était donc lui Alex, ça me revins à l'esprit, elle avait dit tuer deux personnes, dont une pour en finir. À la voir pleurer sur ce cadavre, ce devait être lui. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai de toute mes forces, mais elle était solide. Elle se débattit de plus belle, avant de crier de douleur. J'avais oublié les plaies qu'elle avait dans le dos. Je la reposai au sol et planta mon regard dans le sien.

 _\- Daryl, tue-moi. Je t'en supplie achève moi_. **Dit-elle le visage en larme**

Je me levai et me reculai. Son visage me faisait penser à Beth, elle me faisait penser à Beth. À sa seule pensée, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

 _\- Daryl achève moi, je t'en supplie. Je veux aller rejoindre les autres_. **Dit Sarah dans un cri de détresse**.

J'étais toujours là figé par l'horreur, par la peine de la voir ainsi, par la peine de me souvenir de Beth morte, par la détresse qui se trouvait dans les yeux de Sarah. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage, quand je la vis. Toute blanche, transparente, s'approchant de moi. Beth...

- _Beth_... **Dis-je tendant ma main tremblante vers elle**  
\- _Daryl c'est inutile, je ne suis plus là, mais tu peux faire beaucoup encore._  
 _\- Pourquoi...pourquoi tu...tu es partit...alors...alors que j'avais...j'avais besoin de toi_. **Dis-je les larmes coulant de plus belle contre mon visage**  
 _\- C'était dans le court des choses Daryl, mais tu dois maintenant vivre pour toi, pour elle_.

Mon regard se posa sur Sarah, qui pleurait toujours, me suppliant de la tuer, d'en finir avec sa vie.

 _\- Daryl, j'ai tout fait pour te donner un signe et c'est sur elle que je comptais._  
 _\- Mais c'est toi que j'aime Beth..._  
 _\- Daryl, je serais toujours là avec toi, ici_. **Dit-elle posant sa main transparente sur mon cœur**  
\- _Tu avais raison, tu me manque maintenant que tu n'aies plus là Beth._  
 _\- Daryl tu dois de continuer de vivre. Si j'ai poussé cette fille vers vous, c'était pour toi. Pour que tu sois de nouveau heureux_.

Je fis un oui de la tête, les larmes s'étant arrêté de couler contre mon visage et fixais Beth. Un sourire crispé vint se loger sur non vissage et Beth s'approcha de moi. Elle posa ses deux mains sur mes joues et déposa un baiser volatile sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Veille sur elle, tout comme tu as veillé sur moi_.

Elle commença à s'éloigner et je refusais qu'elle parte de nouveau. Je fis un pas dans sa direction, quand elle se retourna d'un coup face à moi.

 _\- Rends-toi heureux avec elle. Fait le pour moi. Je t'aimerai toujours Daryl Dixon_. **Dit-elle d'un sourire**.

Elle se retourna et s'évapora. Elle venait de partir pour de bon, me laissant avec Sarah. Je me retournai pour la regarder, mais elle ne se trouvait plus où elle était. Je vis alors une traînée de sang sortir du cabanon et repartir en direction de notre autobus.

Sans réfléchir, je partis à la course et trouvai Sarah cinq mètre plus loin le couteau en main et les poignets en sang. Je m'accroupis et la regardais. Elle venait de se couper les veines comme Beth une année plus tôt. C'était le signe de Beth, de recommencer à zéro, dans la même situation dans laquelle elle avait été. J'enlevai ma chemise et la déchira pour arrêter le plus possible le sang qui sortait de ses poignets. Je la pris dans mes bras et me mis à courir.

\- _Je...je suis...déso...désolé Daryl_. **Murmura-t-elle**  
\- _Ça va aller, on va te sauver Sarah. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir maintenant_.

Je couru sans arrêt et quand je vis le bus. Un espoir vint prendre place dans mon esprit. Elle allait survivre, j'allais faire ce que Beth m'avait dit. Je repensai au baiser que m'avait donné le Beth, le seul que j'avais eu aussi. Je me devais de respecter ce qu'elle m'avait, pour elle, pour moi et pour Sarah.

- _CAROL! MAGGIE! VITE J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE_! **Criai-je à tout rompre**.

Je montai dans le bus et déposa Sarah dans un banc. Maggie et Carol s'en occupèrent sur le champ. Je les laissai faire et redescendit du bus pour rejoindre le reste du groupe autour du feu. Carl vint s'asseoir près de moi et déposa Judith sur mes genoux.

- _Sarah va bien_? **Me demanda JP**  
- _Elle devrait survivre..._  
 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé_? **Demanda Alexandre**  
\- _Elle a retrouvé Alex et elle m'a supplié d'en finir avec elle._  
 _\- T'as pas..._  
 _-Non! Jamais de la vie, elle a pris le couteau qui était dans la tête de cet Alex et s'est coupé les veines_. **Dis-je avalant ma salive de travers**  
 _\- Comme Beth_. **Dit Rick d'un souffle**

Je hochai de la tête à l'affirmative et reportai mon regard sur Judith, qui jouait avec son petit fusil de bois. Je souris à la petite, qui se mit à babiller et à rire. Maggie et Carol sortirent du bus et vinrent nous rejoindre. Carol posa son regard sur moi avant de commencer;

 _\- Elle va s'en sortir. Daryl a été assez rapide, car elle n'a pas perdu trop de sang_.

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Le groupe mangea quelques cannes, que je refusai de manger. Rick n'insista pas et éteignit le feu. On monta dans le bus et Maggie m'aida à coucher Sarah contre moi. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et fermis les yeux. Une pensée me vins pour Beth et je souris, car malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus là, elle m'avait redonné espoir et de la joie en quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un...

Sarah...


	14. Chap 13: Believe

**Chapitre 13 : Believe**

 **PDV Sarah**

La seule chose dont je me souvenais était mes poignets en sang et mon visage couvert de larmes. J'espérais avoir rejoint mon frère et les autres. J'espérais aussi que tout ceci ne soit finalement qu'un cauchemar. Je revoyais tous les pires moments et pleurais à chaque fois. Je sentis un vent frais sur moi, puis j'entendis des voix. Peut-être était-ce celle de mon frère et des autres? Je m'avançai vers les voix et vie une lumière. Je la suivis et sentis mes paupières s'ouvrir. Je n'étais pas morte, mais j'entendais des voix et des cris.

- _ON NE LA LAISSE PAS!_  
 _\- Daryl, on peut pas la garder, ça fait près d'un mois qu'elle est inconsciente!_  
 _\- SI TU LA LAISSES ICI, JE RESTER AVEC ELLE!_  
 _\- On a besoin de toi Daryl._  
 _-SERA AVEC OU SANS MOI GRIMES_! **Cria de nouveau cette voix**

Mes yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir à cause de la luminosité, mais je pus distinguer des formes. Je voulu bouger mon bras, mais il me faisait terriblement mal. Je devais trouver le moyen de leur faire comprendre que j'étais vivante.

\- Da...Daryl... **Soufflai-je**

Je n'entendis plus aucun mot et vis toutes les formes se retourner vers moi. Je vis une femme se pencher sur moi, peut-être Carol et elle passa sa main sur mon front. Je fronçai des sourcils et je la vis sourire.

\- Da... Daryl... **Dis-je un peu plus fort**

Je vis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi et me prendre la main. Je fis un sourire crispé et finis par ouvrir mes yeux pour de bon. Je vis tout le monde autour de moi tout sourire. Ce qui me surpris le plus ce fut de voir Daryl les yeux remplis de larmes.

 _\- Sarah tu m'entends_? **Me demanda-t-il**  
 _\- Oui, mais parles moins fort_. **Dis-je**  
\- _D'accord_. **Me murmura-t-il**

Je vis Rick faire sortir tout le monde de la chambre!? Cette chambre me disait quelque chose, mais où l'avais-je vu la dernière fois? Daryl n'aida à m'asseoir et je regardais le décor. On était dans le chalet de mes parents!? Je regardais sur la commode et y vis les cadres photos de mes amis et moi. Des larmes vinrent monter à mes yeux, car ils devaient tous être morts à l'heure qu'il était.

 _\- Comment avez-vous su que c'était le chalet de mes parents?_  
 _\- C'est Jp, qui nous en a parlé, quand on est partit de Plattsburgh._  
 _\- Vous avez fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à Rimouski en une nuit!?_  
 _\- Sarah ça va faire près d'un mois que tu es inconsciente_. **Me dit Daryl riant.**  
 _\- Oh... Y'a des nouveaux?_  
 _\- Carl a trouvé une fille, de son âge._  
 _\- Génial! Il faudrait que je la rencontre_!

Sans attendre Daryl me prit en princesses et me fit sortir à l'extérieur. Il m'installa sur une chaise et regarda le paysage. Tout semblait si calme, si normal. Aucun rôdeur à l'horizon, le beau soleil. Je vis un peu plus loin sur l'herbe Rick et Michonne jouer avec Judith, qui savait désormais marcher sur ses pieds. Carol faisait de la lessive, Alexandre et Jp se pratiquait à l'arbalète et Maggie et Glenn discutaient au pied d'un arbre.

 _\- Sarah t'es enfin réveillé_! **S'exclama la voix de Carl**

Je me retournai pour le regarder et je me figeai. Devant moi se trouvait...Laurianne... Je la vis verser des larmes et elle vint me prendre dans ses bras. Ma meilleure amie était vivante et elle semblait en pleine forme.

-Co...Comment?  
\- Je m'étais réfugié chez toi et ils m'ont trouvé là.  
 _\- Hum, hum_.  
\- Disons que Carl m'a trouvé là. **Dit-elle riant**  
\- Ça me fait tellement de bien de te savoir vivante. Tu as du savoir qui est mort... **Dis-je ravalant ma salive**  
\- J'ai su pour Gabriel je suis vraiment désolé. Au moins, tu as Daryl maintenant! **Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil pas du tout subtile**

Je me demandais à quoi elle faisait allusion et je me retournai vers Daryl qui regardait désormais Judith au loin. Je souris et vis Carl s'éloigner main dans la main avec Laurianne. J'avais manqué beaucoup de trucs en un mois. Daryl posa ses mains sur mes épaules et se pencha à l'avant pour avoir son visage face au mien.

 _\- Alors, t'es contente?_  
 _\- Contente!? Je suis heureuse, de savoir Laurianne vivante et tout le groupe aussi._  
 _\- Il suffit d'y croire._  
 _\- Depuis quand t'es philosophique comme ça_? **Demandai-je en riant**  
- _Disons que durant le mois que tu as été inconsciente, j'ai eu en masse le temps de réfléchir!_  
 _\- Attend ça ta pris un mois pour trouver cette phrase_! **Dis-je riant de plus belle**  
 _\- Ha ha très drôle_. **Dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue**

Je me figeai et le regarda attentivement. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues et Daryl disparu d'un coup dans la forêt, me laissant seule sur le balcon. Rick aidé de Glenn m'aidèrent à m'installer sur l'herbe et Judith vint me voir en marchant avec précaution sur ses petites jambes.

 _\- Elle marche depuis quand?_  
 _\- Ça ne fait que deux semaines_. **Me dit Rick**. _En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit_.  
\- _J'aimais beaucoup, quand on venait y passé nos été en famille..._  
 _\- On est ta famille Sarah, nous tous, même Daryl_. **Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil**  
 _\- Je peux comprendre ce qu'il y a avec Daryl! Laurianne m'a fait le même clin d'œil en parlant de Daryl._  
 _\- Tu lui demanderas! Je dois aller faire du ravitaillement avec Glenn et Michonne, je peux te laisser Judith?_  
 _\- Oui vas-y. J'ai beaucoup de chose à rattraper avec elle_. **Dis-je faisant rire la petite**.

Ils quittèrent et Maggie aidé de Laurianne me firent retourner à l'intérieur du chalet. On s'installa dans la salle à manger, pendant que Carl alla coucher Judith pour sa sieste. Il revint quelque minute plus tard, avec un jeu en main.

 _-J'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre de Judith, ça vous dit de jouer_? **Nous demanda-t-il déposant le jeu Destin sur la table**  
 _\- Moi je suis partante_! **Lançai-je**  
- _Daryl tu veux jouer_? **Lui demanda Maggie**

Il referma la porte derrière lui et passa près de nous sans un mot. Carol se leva et nous fis signe d'attendre. Quelque minutes plus tard, elle revint avec Daryl qui s'installa à mes côtés et on pût débuter la partie.

Tout le monde s'amusait, même Daryl, sauf bien sur quand il tomba sur des dettes à payer. Carl s'était marié et avait deux enfants tout comme Maggie. Laurianne elle avait trois enfants et un mari. Seulement Daryl et moi avions nos voitures de vides. C'était le tour de Daryl et il tomba enfin sur une case lui donnant une femme et un enfant.

 _\- Daryl, il nous faut des noms_! **Lança Laurianne**  
 _\- J'ai aucune idée! C'est à toi Maggie._  
 _\- Daryl changes pas de sujet! On veut des noms_! **Ajouta Maggie**  
\- _L'enfant c'est une fille et elle s'appelle Little ass kicker._  
 _\- T'as pas le droit c'est déjà le surnom de Judith_! **Lança Carl**  
 _\- Alors, elle va s'appeler Beth et Maggie sera la marraine_.

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se figea. Je posai ma main sur son avant-bras et lui sourit.

 _\- Sinon le nom de ta femme_? **Demanda Carol**  
 _\- J'en sais franchement rien._  
 _\- Pourquoi pas Sarah_? **Lança Laurianne**

Il la toisa du regard et alla s'enfermer dans une chambre. Je regardai Laurianne pour savoir ce qu'il lui avait pris.

\- Pourquoi t'as dit ça?  
\- C'était pour rigoler! Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il réagit mal dès qu'on parle de toi!  
 _\- Je vais aller le voir_. **Dis-je en direction de Carol**

Je longeai le couloir et arriva à la dernière chambre sur la gauche. Je cognai et entra. Daryl était assis sur le lit, sa tête entre ses mains. Je m'assis à ses côtés et posai ma main sur son épaule.

 _\- Laisse la faire, elle a toujours été comme ça._  
 _\- Je ne suis pas en colère, c'est juste que je détestés les jeux de société_. **Lâcha-t-il**  
\- _Daryl, tu vas t'y faire à une vie de famille et je suis certaine que plus tard tu seras un papa merveilleux_.

Il leva son regard vers moi et me sourit tristement. Il me donna un baiser sur la joue et ressortis de la chambre, me laissant seule de nouveau. Quelques minutes après Maggie entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

 _\- Tu sais, depuis que t'es arrivé, je n'ai jamais vu Daryl aussi soucieux de quelqu'un. Tu lui fais beaucoup de bien._  
 _\- Je m'en doute, mais il a de la difficulté à oublier ta sœur._  
 _\- Comme nous tous, mais on va s'y faire_.

Elle me serra dans ses bras et me laissa à mes réflexions. Je regardai par la fenêtre et la phrase de Daryl me revint; _Il suffit d'y croire_. Je souris et il avait raison dans ce monde apocalyptique il suffisait de retenir qu'un seul mot...

Believe...


	15. Chap 14: J'ai peur de moi-même

**Chapitre 14 : J'ai peur de moi-même**

 **PDV Daryl**

J'étais de nouveau partit après lui avoir donné un baiser sur la joue. Je ne me comprenais plus du tout, j'aimais Beth, mais elle m'avait fait promettre d'être heureux avec Sarah. Par contre, je ne savais pas j'allais pouvoir tomber amoureux d'une fille avec un caractère aussi changeant. Je passai devant les autres, pris mon arbalète et sortit à l'extérieur. Jp et Alexandre se pratiquaient toujours et leur demanda s'il voulait venir avec moi chasser.

Alexandre déclina ma proposition, puisqu'il n'était pas encore habitué à tenir son arbalète avec sa main en moins. Jp accepta et on partit en forêt. On se promena un bon moment sans un mot, quand JP attrapa un écureuil. Il le ramassa et me regarda.

 _\- Tu sais, Sarah c'est une fille bien._  
\- _Pourquoi tu me dis ça?_ **Lui demandai-je**  
 _\- Juste pour te prévenir de ne pas la blesser.  
\- Et pourquoi je la blesserais?  
\- Ça se voit qu'elle commence à s'attacher à toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là JP?_ **M'exclamai-je**  
- _Daryl. J'ai aimé cette fille pendant près d'un an et demi et elle est très fragile émotionnellement_. **Dit-il soupirant**

Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire par fragile émotionnellement. JP continua d'avancer et je le suivis. J'avais sentis dans son ton nom une pointe d'amertume à savoir que Sarah s'attachait à moi et c'était compréhensible. Il devait encore l'aimer, mais elle, elle ne le voyait désormais que comme son meilleur ami.

On continua notre route pendant quelques heures et voyant le soleil commencer à se coucher on reprit le chemin du chalet. On avait attrapé au final, quatre écureuils, un raton et un faisan. Je vins pour entrer dans le chalet quand JP me retint par l'épaule.

 _\- Ce que je t'ai dit tantôt ce n'était pas pour rire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle essaie de mettre fin à ses jours._

Il entra avant moi dans le chalet et je le suivis la tête remplis de pensées. Elle était si fragile que ça? Carol et Maggie heureuse de voir autant de viande se mirent à la dépecer au plus vite. Rick, Alexandre et Michonne parcouraient la carte des alentours à la table, Glenn et Carl jouait avec Judith au salon, mais je ne vis nulle part Sarah. Je m'assis au comptoir et épiait la conversation entre Carol et Maggie.

 _\- Elle la connait par cœur!  
\- C'est génial Maggie, vous allez pouvoir la chanter ensemble!  
\- Je sais et elle veut m'apprendre une chanson en français!  
\- Au moins, en faisant ça elle oublie ces blessures et tous ceux qui sont morts près d'elles. _**Lança Carol**  
 _\- Y'a ça, mais comme tu l'as dit toute à l'heure elle et Daryl s'aide mutuellement sans s'en rendre compte.  
\- Ouais. Je suis heureuse de voir Daryl retrouver enfin le sourire.  
\- Carol, je ne le répéterai jamais assez, mais je suis certaine que c'est ma petite Beth qui lui a envoyé. _**Dit Maggie dans un souffle**

Carol serra Maggie dans ses bras et je me retournai pour voir ce que faisait les autres à la table. Ils avaient établi les endroits où on irait faire du ravitaillement dans les prochains jours. Je me levai et allai rejoindre Carl, qui était désormais seul dans le salon avec Judith.

 _\- Salut Daryl!  
\- Salut Carl, il est passé où Glenn?  
\- Il est partit se reposer avant le souper.  
\- Ah d'accord et Sarah?_ **Demandai-je**

Carl me regarda et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, laissant Judith sur le tapis jouant avec son fusil de bois.

 _\- Quand t'es partit, on s'est pas ce qui s'est passé, mais elle a fait une crise. Comme dans le bus il y a un mois, par chance Alexandre a su quoi faire et elle s'est endormit immédiatement._ **Dit-il soupirant**  
 _\- Elle va bien maintenant?  
\- Sûrement, elle est dans sa chambre, tu devrais aller la voir._

Je lui fis un signe de tête, posa un baiser au sommet de la tête de Judith et m'avança jusqu'à la chambre de Sarah. Je cognai doucement à la porte et aucune réponse ne me vint. J'ouvris donc doucement la porte au cas où elle serait réveillée.

 _\- Sarah.._. **Soufflai-je**

J'ouvris complètement la porte et je la vis coucher dans son lit. Elle dormait toujours, elle semblait si paisible, si sereine ainsi coucher dans son lit. J'allai regarder les photos qu'il y avait sur sa commode et la vis sur toutes les photos, toujours souriantes ou riantes. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais c'était ces plus fidèles. Je vis alors une feuille dépassé du premier tiroir. J'ouvris un peu le tiroir et en retira la feuille, c'était une lettre destiné à Sarah. Elle était écrite en français malheureusement. Je pus déduire quelques mots tel que; je t'aime, ne fais pas ça, ne t'enlève pas la vie.

J'ouvris donc le tiroir et sortit une dizaine de lettre dans le même genre. Ces amis devaient s'inquiéter et savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Je sentais des larmes me monter au visage, pourquoi une fille aussi jeune qu'elle voulait s'enlever la vie? Je remis le tout dans le tiroir, le ferma et me retourna vers Sarah, qui dormait toujours. Je vins pour déposer un baiser sur son front, mais me retint. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait à la fin!? Ce n'était pas moi ça!

Je sortis de la chambre, passai devant les autres et alla m'asseoir dans l'escalier à l'extérieur du chalet. Je me pris la tête entre mes mains et refusait ce qui était en train de se produire. Beth pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé cette fille? C'est toi que j'aime, j'ai peur de ce que je ressens pour elle, j'ai peur de moi-même face à elle. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un s'installer à mes côtés.

 _\- Daryl ça va?  
\- Oui ça va Carol, j'ai juste de la difficulté à...  
\- À t'habituer à elle, je m'en doute, mais elle te fait du bien tu ne peux pas le nier.  
\- J'ai peur de la perdre comme j'ai perdu Beth. J'ai peur de moi-même de ce que je ressens pour elle_. **Dis-je soupirant**  
- _Tu vas t'y faire, maintenant viens manger tout le monde t'attend._

Je me levai et suivis Carol à l'intérieur. Tout le monde se trouvait assit autour de la table et discutait. Sarah était installée au côté de JP et il restait une chaise libre à sa gauche. Je m'installai à ses côtés et Maggie me servit une assiette. Tout le monde s'était tut à mon arrivée et j'essayai de manger le plus vite possible.

 _\- Alors, j'ai vu que Carl avait fait des progrès en français._ **Me lança Rick**

 _-Il se débrouille vraiment bien. On est désormais capable d'avoir une discussion complète en français_. **Dit-elle souriant**

 _\- C'est vraiment cool! Tu devrais plus l'écouter quand elle donne ses cours papa!_

 _\- En tout cas, il sait répondre à son père!_ **Lança Glenn**

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Rick se renfrogna. Je continuais de manger sans dire un mot, je ne voulais absolument pas discuter. Sarah se leva et débarrassait les assiettes de ceux qui avaient déjà terminé. Elle se rendit au comptoir et déposa le tout dans le lavabo. Je la regardais, ne la lâchant des yeux.

 _-Attention Daryl tu baves._ **Me lança Rick**

 _-De quoi tu parles Grimes?_

 _-Sarah te fais baver en?_ **Dit-il riant**

- _Va te faire foutre Grimes!_ **M'exclamai-je sortant de table.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait chier ce flic! Je ne pouvais pas avoir deux minutes tranquilles avant qu'il me fasse chier avec ça. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher a elle, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre de nouveau quelqu'un que j'aimais. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, qui malheureusement était celle de Sarah également.

- _Ça va Daryl?_

Je levai mon regard et croisa celui de Sarah. Je soupirai et m'étendis sur le lit fixant le plafond. Je la sentis s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et l'entendis soupirer.

\- _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets en rogne dès que Rick blagues..._

 _-Je suis fatigué que tout le monde essaie de me faire oublier Beth! C'est elle que j'aime et personne d'autre!_ **Crachai-je en me relevant.**

Elle me fixait et je vis des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Stupide, j'étais stupide! Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se retourna vers moi et ce ne fut pas de la tristesse que je vis dans ses yeux, mais de la haine.

 _-Après ne te demandes pas pourquoi personnes veut te parler Daryl Dixon!_ **Cracha-t-elle**

Elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et je me retrouvai seul de nouveau. Beth m'avait mis cette fille sur mon chemin pour mon bien, mais depuis qu'elle était là, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, mourir et rejoindre Beth ou tout simplement partir loin et ne revoir personne de toute ma misérable vie.

Je sortis de la chambre et je vis le groupe à la table. Je les rejoignis et vis qu'il avait sorti un autre jeu de société. Je m'installai au comptoir et les regardai jouer. Tous s'amusaient, riaient et souriaient, quand tous se tut.

 _'No body likes us, at this party.  
No one likes us at this couch.  
We can't stop eating the candy, we can't stop making out.  
The girl in the corner knows about the first night we met.  
She keeps asking 'why aren't you together yet?'.  
And I've got my hands in your heart.  
You've got your hands in my hair.  
I don't know these people, let them stare.  
And I've got you wrapped around my finger.  
You've got me wrapped up in your chest.  
We keep whisperin' 'why aren't we together yet'._

Je regardais autour de la table et ne vis Sarah nulle part. C'était à elle cette voix? C'était elle qui chantait comme ça!? Je me levai et sentis les regards de tous me suivre sans me lâcher. Je m'approchai de la porte de la salle de bain et collai mon oreille contre la porte.

 _Should we get married, tonight?  
Once we've drank up the wine.  
Would you marry me and always be mine?  
It's such a nice night in Brooklyn.  
And we shouldn't be alone.  
Let's get married, baby, married and go home.*_

Sa voix était si douce, si parfaite. Elle avait quasiment la même voix que Beth, c'était enivrant. Je laissai mon oreille collé contre la porte et ne me rendis pas compte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte.

 _\- Daryl, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous la!?_ **S'exclama-t-elle**

 _-Euh...ben...c'est que..._ **Bégayai-je sentant le rouge me monter au visage.**

 _-Sarah! T'aurais pu nous dire que tu chantais aussi bien!_ **Lança Carl me sauvant de ce malaise assuré.**

 _\- Il n'y avait que Maggie qui le savait et je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien dire_. **Dit-elle souriant.**

Elle passa à mes côtés et rejoignit les autres à la table. Elle s'installa au côté de Jean-Philippe et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, me faisant bouillonner de l'intérieur. Il savait qu'elle s'intéressait à moi et faisait exprès de me faire chier! Je m'installai sur le fauteuil du salon et n'osai même pas les regarder s'amuser.

J'entendis le rire de Sarah et mon cœur se serra, elle me plaisait, mais j'avais peur. Peur de moi-même...


	16. Chap 15: Descentes en eaux troubles

**Chapitre 15 : Descentes en eaux troubles**

 **PDV Sarah**

J'avais rejoint les autres qui jouaient au Monopoly. Daryl s'était installé sur le fauteuil du salon dos à nous. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait, mais de toute façon qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre? Il n'aimait personne mis à part Beth. J'étais assis au côté de Jean-Philippe et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me sentais bien à son contact, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Étrangement j'aurais voulu que ce soit Daryl qui se trouve à la place de JP.

La partie se déroula encore pendant deux heures, quand Carl finit par s'endormir sur le plateau de jeu. Tout le monde ricana à la vue de Carl et Rick le transporta dans sa chambre suivis de Laurianne qui me souhaita bonne nuit. Glenn et Maggie allèrent à leur tour se coucher et finalement Alexandre, Michonne et Carol. Il ne restait que Jp et moi à la table rangeant le jeu.

\- Je vais me coucher, ça va aller? **Me demanda JP**

-Oui, ça va aller. Passe une bonne nuit Jp. **Lui dis-je tout sourire.**

\- Bonne nuit mon p'tit tigre. **Me dit-il posant un baiser sur ma joue**

Je le regardai partir vers sa chambre et ma main vint se poser contre ma joue. Mon p'tit tigre, la dernière fois qu'il m'avait appelé ainsi, c'était quand je m'étais retrouvé à l'hôpital pour avoir essayé d'en finir avec ma vie. Je terminai de ranger le jeu dans sa boîte et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, quand je remarquais que Daryl était toujours assis sur le fauteuil.

Je m'approchai et vis qu'il s'était endormit, je crois que c'était bien les seules fois où je le voyais serein. J'allai chercher une couverture dans ma chambre et retournai au salon. Je le regardais et un sourire vint se loger sur mon visage. Il avait été chien tout à l'heure avec moi, mais je le comprenais il aimait tant Beth.

Je m'installai à ses côté et nous recouvris de ma couverture. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et pris sa main dans la mienne. Je sentais sa respiration contre ma joue et je souris. Il était hors de question que je le laisse ce planter face première. J'allais l'aider à se relever et avancer. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et me callai contre lui avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves.

-Sarah...réveille-toi...

J'ouvris mes yeux et vis Carl tout sourire devant moi. Je me levai et vis que Daryl n'était plus là, mon sourire s'effaça un instant. Je regardai de nouveau Carl, qui me sourit.

-Ça va ?

-Daryl...

- _Il s'est réveillé vers 5h du matin et il est partit chasser avec Jean-Philippe._

-Oh...

\- _En tout cas, je peux te jurer qu'il te tenait fortement entre ses bras cette nuit._

\- _Ils sont où les autres?_ **Demandai-je voulant changer de sujet.**

 _-Mon père, Glenn, Maggie et Michonne sont partis en ravitaillement, Alexandre est partit se pratiquer à l'arbalète et Carol s'occupe de ma sœur._

 _-Laurianne elle?_

 _-Elle dort encore la fainéante._ **Dit-il en riant.**

Je m'étirai et Carl me servis mon petit déjeuner avant d'aller terminer la vaisselle. Tout me semblait si irréel, on n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans un monde infesté de rôdeurs. Je terminai mon assiette et aida Carl à terminer la vaisselle. Au même moment Rick et les autres revenaient du ravitaillement avec des provisions et des médicaments. Je les aidai à ranger et on se réunit autour de la table.

- _Aujourd'hui on prend une journée de congé!_ **Lança Rick**

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors?_ **Lui demanda Maggie**

 _-Bien, il y a un petit lac non loin d'ici avec une petite berge, on pourrait y aller se baigner?_ **Proposai-je**

\- J'adore l'idée de Sarah! On y va! **Lança Carl en français**

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire!?_ **S'exclama son père**

Tout le monde se mit à rire et on alla se faire des sacs. On prit des collations, des serviettes et des pansements pour mes blessures au cas où. Les gars gardèrent leurs armes sur eux et on se dirigea vers le lac. En s'y rendant on croisa Daryl et JP, qui se joignirent à nous. On arriva au lac après une trentaine de minutes et on déposa le tout sur la berge.

Carol s'installa sur une serviette avec Judith et Rick. Carl enleva sur le champ son t-shirt et alla se lancer à l'eau. Il en ressortit et se mit à courir après Laurianne qui criait pour ne pas se faire attraper. Carl finit par l'attraper et se jeta avec elle dans le lacs, sous les rires de tout le monde. Maggie et Michonne s'était mise en short et se jetèrent à leur tour dans le lac s'exclamant de bonheur. Glenn et Alexandre les rejoignirent, suivis de JP. Tous s'amusaient dans le lac et moi je restais sur la berge à les regarder.

- _Sarah viens l'eau est super bonne!_ **Me lança Carl**

- _C'est vrai! Viens t'amuser t'en a autant besoin que nous!_ **Rajouta Maggie**

Je voulais y aller, mais à cause de mes plaies je ne pouvais garder mon chandail, car il ne devait pas se coller à mes plaies. Je retirai mes souliers, attachai le peu de cheveux que j'avais et me demandais si je devais y aller. Je savais que mes plaies ne dérangeaient plus les autres, mais elles me dérangeaient moi. Je rejoignis Carol et Rick qui jouait avec la petite et leur souris.

 _-Tu devrais y aller Sarah, ça va faire du bien à tes plaies de se faire nettoyer._ **Me dit Carol.**

 _-Allez t'as pas à t'inquiéter de nos regards, ce n'est que nous_. **Ajouta Rick**

Je leur souris et retirai tranquillement mes sûrement mon chandail. Je me sentais mal dans ma peau avec mon dos et mes jambes couturées de plaies. Je m'avançai vers l'eau et Jean-Philippe me tendis sa main, que j'attrapais sans hésiter. J'entrai petit à petit dans l'eau qui était fraîche sans être trop froide. Je savais nager, mais je ne sentais jamais en sécurité dans l'eau.

-Ça va aller Sarah, je suis là. **Me chuchota Jean-Philippe à l'oreille**

Il posa ses mains contre ma taille et nous fit avancer dans l'eau jusqu'à rejoindre les autres. Laurianne me sourit suivis de Maggie et Michonne. Alexandre décida de partir une partie de Marco Polo et tout le monde se prêta au jeu. Je m'étais éloigné et nageai sur place, mon regard se posa sur Daryl qui fixait l'eau. Je me sentais mal pour lui et je ne sentis pas quelque chose m'agripper la cheville.

Je me mis à me débattre et vis Daryl lever son regard pour croiser le mien.

- _AIDER MOI!_ **M'écriai-je**

Mais c'était trop tard, la chose qui m'avait agrippé m'entraînait déjà au fond du lac. J'étais sous l'eau me débattant, mais sur le coup je n'avais pas repris ma respiration et l'eau entrait dans ma trachée. J'essayai de me défaire de l'emprise du rôdeur aquatique, mais finis par lâcher prise. Je me laissai entraîner au fond du lac, dans ses eaux troubles. Puis la dernière chose que je vis fut Daryl...


	17. Chap 16: J'ai eu peur pour toi

**Chapitre 16 : j'ai eu peur pour toi**

 **PDV Daryl**

J'étais sur la berge pendant que les autres s'amusaient dans le lac, je détestais m'amuser et encore moins me baigner. Je ne comprenais pas comment ils faisaient pour se vider l'esprit et pouvoir s'amuser. J'étais tombé dans mes pensées et dessinais du bout de la pointe d'une de mes flèches dans le sable. Des moments comme ceux-là, j'aurais voulu les vivres avec Beth, riant avec elle et l'entraînant dans l'eau comme venait de le faire Carl avec Laurianne.

Mais ce fut quand je vis Sarah retirer son chandail pour aller dans l'eau, je frissonnai à la vues de ces plaies aussi énormes. J'aurais voulu régler son compte au mec qui lui avait fait ça, mais elle l'avait fait elle-même selon les dires d'Alexandre. Au moins, elle s'était vengée, mais je voyais dans son regard, qu'elle détestait son corps désormais. Je vis JP s'approcher d'elle et lui tendre sa main, je me renfrognai immédiatement. Par contre, je voulu quitter quand je vis ses mains se poser sur sa taille et la voir sourire de timidité.

Je ne les lâchai pas des yeux, quand je vis tout le monde se séparer et commencer à jouer à se stupide jeu de Marco Polo. Je vis Sarah dans un coin reculer et son regard sur moi. Je déviai mon regard sur Jp qui venait de sortir de l'eau et en me retournant de nouveau vers Sarah, je la vis se débattre comme une folle.

 _\- AIDEZ-MOI!_ **Cria-t-elle**

Ma seule réaction fut d'enlever mon blouson et de sauter à l'eau, je me mis à nager à une vitesse folle. Il était hors de question qu'elle se noie aujourd'hui. Je pris une grande inspiration et plongeai tête première sous l'eau. Je la voyais se débattre avec un rôdeur, qui lui avait attrapé la cheville, mais l'horreur me frappa quand je le vis arrêter d'un coup de se défendre et se laisser couler.

J'arrivai auprès d'elle et passa mes bras sous ses bras et la tirai du mieux que je pouvais. Par contre, quand le rôdeur se déprit finalement de sa cheville il y laissa une griffure. Putain, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt de noyade et je ne voulais pas plus qu'elle perde son pied. Je remontai à la surface et nous ramena sur la berge. Tout le monde rappliqua et je vis Maggie et Carol se charger d'elle.

Je me levai reprenant mon souffle et m'avança vers Jp. Je lui envoyai mon poing au visage et le poussa sur le sol. J'appuyai mon pied contre son torse et le foudroyais du regard.

 _\- Daryl lâche-le!_ **Me lança Rick**

 _-Et pourquoi? Il la laissé seule cet abruti!_ **M'écriai-je**

 _\- J'avais bien le droit de sortir de l'eau un moment._ **Ajouta Jean-Philippe**

- _Tu disais que tu l'aimais et c'est comme ça que tu le montres!? EN LA LAISSANT SE NOYER!_ **Criai-je plein poumon**

- _Daryl, je crois qu'il a compris._ **Me dit Rick posant sa main sur mon épaule**

 _\- NON IL N'A PAS COMPRIS!_ **Criai-je de nouveau.** _IL DISAIT TENIR À ELLE, MAIS IL A MÊME PAS ÉTÉ FOUTU DE RESTER PRÈS D'ELLE!_ **Criai-je de plus belle sentant les larmes me monter au visage.**

J'enlevai mon pied de son torse et lui donnai un bon coup de pied dans les côtes. Je retournai vers les autres et pris Sarah dans mes bras. Je repris la direction du chalet, malgré les cris que Rick me lançait. J'entrai dans un fracas dans le chalet et alla la déposer sur son lit. J'allai chercher une serviette et enleva son pantalon, pour la recouvrir de la serviette. Je me couchai à ses côtés regardant tout le temps sa température.

J'entendis les autres entrer dans le chalet et vaquer à leurs occupations. J'entendis cogner à la porte de notre chambre et vis entrer Carol avec des compresses d'eau au cas où et des aspirines.

 _-Tu en auras de besoin._

 _-Merci Carol..._

 _-Tu sais, c'est bien de te voir te préoccupé à ce point d'elle._

 _-Je me préoccupe pas d'elle...ELLE A FAILLIT MOURIR NOYER PUTAIN!_ **M'écriai-je**

Carol s'excusa et sortit de la pièce alors que les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je me retournai vers Sarah qui était toujours inconsciente, mais c'est alors que je me souvins de la griffure que le rôdeur lui avait fait. Je me levai d'un bond et attrapa sa cheville. Il y avait bel et bien une marque, mais elle avait cicatrisé...Comment se faisait-il qu'elle est cicatrisée aussi rapidement!?

Je sortis de la chambre pour aller chercher des pansements pour sa cheville au cas où et croisa Jean-Philippe. Je le toisai du regard et passa mon chemin sans un mot. Je le détestais au plus haut point maintenant. Il m'avait dit qu'il tenait à elle et il n'a même pas réagit quand elle s'était fait entraîné dans le fond du lac, pauvre imbécile. J'entrai dans la salle de bain et y prit des pansements et en ressortant je vis Carl arriver en trombe.

- _Daryl...c'est...Sarah...elle...t'ap...t'appelle..._

Je couru jusqu'à la chambre et vis Maggie prenant sa température. Elle s'était réveillée et je la voyais chercher quelque chose du regard. Quand son regard se posa sur moi, elle me tendit sa main, que je pris et sentis les larmes me monter de nouveau aux yeux. J'étais rendu trop émotif selon moi. Je donnai un baiser sur son front et lui souris.

 _\- Elle fait un peu de température, mais rien de grave._

 _-Merci Maggie..._

 _-Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour ce petit ange tombé du ciel._ **Dit-elle souriant**

Elle me salua et sortit de la chambre me laissant seul avec pas mon petit ange, mais mon p'tit dragon. J'aimais bien se surnom, elle était aussi sensible qu'un dragon et ses émotions étaient continuellement en montagne russe. Je m'installai à ses côtés et la pris entre mes bras, c'était fou comme elle m'avait fait peur.

 _\- Je suis désolé Daryl_. **Me souffla-t-elle**

 _-C'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui aurait dut être là._ **Dis-je tremblant**

 _-Tu...tu pleures?_ **Me demanda-t-elle**

Je fis non de la tête et la vis mettre son visage face au mien. Évidemment que je pleurais, je croyais l'avoir perdu comme j'avais perdu Beth. Je sentis sa main essuyer les larmes qui coulaient contre mon visage et me sourit.

 _\- Je suis vivante Daryl y'a pas de quoi pleurer._

 _-Si, j'ai tellement eu peur pour toi, tellement eu peur de te perdre._

 _\- Moi, j'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir Daryl Dixon._ **Dit-elle riant légèrement**

Elle posa ses mains contre mes joues et elle posa son front contre le mien. Je regardais son visage dans ses moindres recoins et souris, ce qu'elle était belle. Je la vis fermer ses yeux et je comblai l'espace qu'il y avait entre nos lèvres. Je sentais ses lèvres fines contre les miennes et je ne pus me retenir de sourire. Elle se sépara de moi, les yeux grands ouverts, touchant ses lèvres avec le bout de ses doigts.

 _-Je...je..._ **Bégaya-t-elle**

Je le regardais essayant de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire, mais la seule chose qu'elle fit fut se sortir en trombe de la chambre. Je me retrouvai seul dans la chambre, ne comprenant plus rien. Je l'aimais et je croyais qu'elle m'aimait aussi, mais pourquoi était-elle partit comme ça?


	18. Chap 17: Séparé de tous

**Chapitre 17 : Séparé de tous**

 **PDV Sarah**

Je venais de sortir en trombe de la chambre, mes doigts toujours sur mes lèvres, elles me brulaient toujours. Il venait de m'embrasser...Daryl Dixon venait de m'embrasser!? Je passai devant Maggie et les autres sans leur jeter le moindre coup d'œil et allai m'asseoir sur la galerie à l'extérieur du chalet. Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction, d'une part j'attendais se baiser depuis tellement longtemps, mais de l'autre part j'avais peur qu'il ne fasse comme ces derniers mois m'engueuler et s'excuser par la suite.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et me murmurais que j'avais halluciné ce moment, il ne pouvait pas m'avoir embrassé, ça ne se pouvait tout simplement pas, il ne m'aimait pas. Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer et je sentais qu'une crise allait survenir si je ne me calmais pas. Je posai ma main contre mon cou et pris de grande respiration.

 _-Sarah ça va?_

Je me retournai et vis Maggie dans le cadre de la porte. Elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sortes comme ça?_ **Me demanda-t-elle**

 _-Pas grand-chose..._

 _-Tu me mens et je le sens. Tu sais que je ne dirai rien aux autres._

- _Disons que Daryl...m'a embrassé..._

 _-Il t'a embrassé!?_ **S'exclama-t-elle**

- _Tais-toi! Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache._

 _\- Pourquoi t'es sortie comme ça s'il t'a juste embrassé?_

 _-Je voulais, mais voulais pas en même temps..._

 _-Ah je vois. T'as peur que ça n'est rien changé...?_

 _-Ouais, je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas. Je sais qu'il s'est rapproché de moi pour oublier Beth._

Maggie me regarda et soupira. Je me demandais ce que j'avais dit de mal, quand Carol nous rejoint à l'extérieur avec Laurianne qui tenait Judith dans ses bras.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?_ **Demanda Carol**

 _-Elle est certaine que Daryl se sert d'elle pour oublier ma sœur._ **Lança Maggie**

 _-Sarah, pourquoi t'es toujours aussi apeuré en amour?_ **Ajouta Laurianne.**

\- _J'en sais rien...Ce gars-là il me fait peur..._ **Dis-je frissonnant**

 _-Sarah je vais te dire un truc. Au début, je ne croyais pas que tu avais ta place parmi nous, mais quand j'ai vu le regard de Daryl sur toi, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était le signe qu'on attendait. Au plus profond de moi, je sais que c'est Beth qui t'a mis sur notre chemin, pour Daryl._ **Me dit Maggie**

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et la fixait. Beth m'avait-elle vraiment mis sur leur chemin pour Daryl ou était-ce le fait de la savoir morte que Maggie avait imaginé ce scénario? Je lui souris et on rentra dans le chalet tous ensembles. Les gars étaient installés à la table et regardaient la carte de la région. On s'installa avec eux, pendant que Laurianne allait coucher Judith.

\- _Vous avez décidé où nous irions pour le ravitaillement de demain?_ **Demanda Maggie**

 _-Pas encore, on hésite entre aller en Gaspésie ou à Matane qui est nettement plus proche de nous._ **Lança Alexandre**

 _\- Et bien Matane serait une bonne idée, on pourrait se réfugié dans le cégep._ **Lançai-je**

 _-C'est parfait, on se rend au cégep demain dès l'aube!_ **Conclu Rick**

Tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher. J'entrai dans ma chambre, que je partageais avec Daryl et le vis toujours couché dans le lit fixant le plafond. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et il daigna à lever son regard sur moi. Je m'installai à ses côtés, me recouvrit de la couverture et me tournai dos à lui.

 _-Bonne nuit Daryl._ **Dis-je dans un murmure**

 _-Bonne nuit..._

J'éteignis la chandelle qu'il y avait sur la table de chevet et me callai contre mon oreiller.

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que j'essayai de trouver le sommeil, sans y arriver. Je sentais Daryl bouger de tous les côtés et l'entendis soupirer. Je vins pour me retourner pour lui parler, quand j'entendis des coups de feu. Je me levai d'un bond ainsi que Daryl et on se faufila à l'extérieur de notre chambre. Les autres avaient fait de même et on comprit qu'on était en train de se faire attaquer, mais qui donc pouvait bien savoir qu'on était ici!?

\- _Je connais une sortie par le sous-sol, suivez-moi._ **Soufflai-je**

Tous me suivirent et on sortit par la porte du sous-sol. On sortit à l'extérieur et on prit le chemin pour la route. Cependant on vit arriver une dizaine de personnes tirant de tous les côtés. Daryl m'empoigna la main et me tira dans un buisson avec lui. J'essayai de savoir ce qui se passait, sans succès. Daryl me tira par le poignet et on courra en direction de la forêt. Je me retournai un instant et vis Jean-Philippe s'effondrer au sol...

Je me figeai et ne voulais plus bouger, je sentais les larmes dévaler mon visage et je me retenais pour ne pas crier. Pas lui...tout mais pas lui, je l'aimais tellement. Daryl me prit comme un sac de patate et continua de s'enfoncer dans la forêt alors que je pleurais. Je ne voyais le reste du groupe nulle part et sentais ma respiration s'accélérer. On arriva au lac et Daryl observait les alentours pour voir où on pourrait se cacher.

- _Y'en a deux là-bas je crois!_ **Lança une voix grave**

Daryl entra dans l'eau qui était maintenant glacé et me dit de reprendre mon souffle. Il nous plongea sous l'eau et on entendit. Ça faisait déjà trois minutes qu'on était sous l'eau et je sentais que mon souffle allait me lâcher. Je vis Daryl lever les yeux au ciel et je vis des hommes faire le tour de la berge. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, je vins pour ouvrir la bouche, quand Daryl posa la sienne sur la mienne. Il regarda une dernière fois en haut et nous fit sortir de l'eau. J'étais cramponné à son cou et toussais comme une bonne. Il me regarda inquiet et me serra un peu plus contre lui.

 _-Ça va tu n'as rien?_

 _-Y'a eu plus de peur que de mal._

Il soupira et il me déposa sur la berge. J'étais frigorifié et tremblait comme une feuille, je voyais que Daryl était dans le même cas que moi, mais refusait de le montrer. Il me fit signe de le suivre et on retourna près du chalet. C'était un carnage total, le chalet était en feu et aucune ne trace des autres. La seule chose qui me rattachait à ma famille partait désormais en flamme. Je me mis à pleurer et je respirais beaucoup trop vite.

 _\- Non, ça ne se peut pas!_ **M'exclamai-je.** _Pourquoi tout ça arrive à cause de moi? Je ne suis qu'une incapable!_ **M'écriai-je de nouveau.**

Daryl s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

 _-NON! PUTAIN TUEZ-MOI, JE SUIS BONNE À RIEN!_ **Criai-je plein poumon**

 _-Sarah calme-toi._

 _-Daryl finis-en avec moi. T'es en danger avec moi._ **Le suppliai-je du regard**

Je ne voyais plus rien de claire tout était flou, j'étais folle, je ne servais à rien, je n'étais bonne qu'à combler les trous dans les vies des autres. Daryl s'était mis devant moi et me criait dessus, mais je n'entendais rien. Je devais partir et le laisser vivre sans danger.

 _-PUTAIN SARAH TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER!_ **Cria-t-il**

Je me figeai et planta mon regard dans le sien. Les larmes dévalaient toujours mon visage et il me prit entre ses bras. Je le sentis trembler et en levant mon regard sur lui, je vis des larmes couler sur son visage.

 _\- Jamais je ne te tuerai. Maintenant, tu vas te calmer et on va retrouver les autres d'accord?_

 _-D'ac...D'accord..._

Il me colla un peu plus contre lui et me donna un baiser au sommet de ma tête. Je regardais dans la direction où j'avais vu Jean-Philippe pour la dernière fois et il n'y était plus...

Les larmes coulaient de plus belle sur mon visage et Daryl nous éloigna de mon chalet en flamme. On arriva à la route et on suivit la route. Daryl me demanda de l'aider à retrouver notre chemin jusqu'au cégep, car il était certain que les autres se retrouveraient là-bas.

Nous étions désormais seuls en direction du cégep pour retrouver les autres. Je pleurais toujours et je sentais que ça allait bientôt être ma fin. Daryl prit ma main dans la sienne et regarda au-delà de la route...


	19. Chap 18: Seuls contre le monde

**Chapitre 18 : Seul contre le monde**

 **PDV Daryl**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que l'on marchait et je sentais Sarah se fatigué à mes côtés. J'avais réussis à éviter une autre de ses crises au chalet tout à l'heure et cela me soulageai. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille mal, mais j'avais peur tout de même, même si je refusais de le montrer. J'avais toujours la main de Sarah dans la mienne et c'était le seule contact qui pouvait me faire savoir qu'elle était toujours bien vivante à mes côtés.

 _\- Sarah t'es sûr que ça va?_ **Lui demandai-je**

 _-C'est sûr! Je pète le feu! Je viens juste de perdre le chalet de ma famille et tout le groupe!_ **Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.**

 _-Sarah on va les retrouver j'en suis certain._

 _-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais!? T'es le premier à chialer dans des cas comme celui-là!_ **Cracha-t-elle**

Je levai mes yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être exaspérante parfois. Je m'arrêtai et la pris sur mon dos. Elle chiala un moment et ce fut le silence. Je sentis sa respiration et compris qu'elle s'était endormit contre mon dos. Je marchai encore un moment, quand j'aperçus une petite maison. Je pris le couteau qui était accroché à ma ceinture et cognai à la porte pour voir si des rôdeurs s'y trouvaient.

Je pus finalement entrer et je nous enfermai dans la chambre de la maison. Je couchai Sarah sur le lit et retournai à la cuisine prendre les conserves. Je retournai dans la chambre et Sarah s'était mise en position fœtale. Je fouillai dans la garde-robe et y trouvai des vêtements. Je changeai ma chemise qui était trempé et mon pantalon. Je sortis une chemise et un pantalon pour Sarah, puis ouvris une conserve pour manger un peu.

Je la regardais dormir et je la trouvais vraiment splendide. Elle semblait si heureuse dans son monde des rêves, qui devait être totalement l'inverse du monde dans lequel on était coincé. Je me couchai à ses côtés et nous recouvrit de la couverture. Je la vis trembler de froid et je me décidai à la changer avant qu'elle meurt d'hypothermie. Une fois cela fait, je me recouchai à ses côtés et me collai contre elle. Je déposai un baiser su creux de son cou et m'endormit, mon p'tit dragon dans mes bras.

Quand je me réveillai, Sarah dormait toujours et le soleil était levé assez haut dans le ciel. C'était le meilleur moment pour reprendre la route. Je me levai, m'étira et me penchai vers Sarah.

 _-Allez réveille-toi fainéante._ **Soufflai-je dans ses oreilles.**

 _-Encore cinq minute m'man..._

 _-Je ne savais pas que j'étais une femme._ **Dis-je riant**

Elle ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et tomba du lit. Je l'aidai à se relever et retint un rire. Elle me regarda puis regarda ses vêtements. Je la vis rougir et rit légèrement, ce qu'elle pouvait être prude.

 _-Tu m'as changé?_

 _\- J'n'étais pas pour te laisser mourir d'hypothermie. Maintenant que t'es réveillé on peut reprendre la route!_

 _\- T'as pas dormis toi?_ **Me demanda-t-elle**

- _J'ai pas besoin de dormir autant que toi la jeunot_. **Dis-je pour ne pas qu'elle sache que j'avais dormis avec elle.**

 _-Va te faire foutre Dixon!_ **Lança-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.**

Je pris donc un sac qui se trouvait dans la chambre et y mit nos conserves et les couteaux que j'avais trouvés dans la cuisine. On sortit de la maison et je lui tendis une canne de fruit. Elle la prit et en mangea une bonne partie.

- _T'en veux?_ **Me demanda-t-elle**

 _\- Non je n'ai pas faim._

 _-Soit pas ridicule, t'as besoin de manger tout comme moi!_

 _-C'est bon t'as gagné_. **Dis-je prenant une tranche de fruit dans la canne**

On continua notre route sur 6 km, quand on vit une affiche. On était à 12km d'une ville nommée Sainte-Luce, je soupirai, car je me demandais vraiment où se trouvait son foutu cégep. On continua notre route, quand on tomba sur des rôdeurs. Je passai un couteau à Sarah et on alla les tuer. Depuis sa presque noyade, je ne m'étais pas reposer de question sur le fait que sa griffure de rôdeurs se soit cicatriser aussi rapidement.

 _-Sarah est-ce que tu es immunisé contre les coupures faites par les rôdeurs?_

 _-C'est quoi cette question? Bien sûr que non!_ **S'exclama-t-elle riant**

 _\- C'est parce que le jour où tu as failli te noyer un rôdeur t'a griffé et tu as cicatrisé immédiatement._

 _-Je crois que t'as dut halluciner Dixon, car j'ai aucune..._

Elle venait de remonter le bord de son pantalon et on voyait clairement la cicatrice à sa cheville. Elle était figée et me fixait. Elle ne semblait pas au courant de rien et c'est ce qui me faisait peur. Peut-être qu'elle avait un gène qui l'immunisait contre ça...

Elle recommença à marcher et je la rattrapai, elle semblait soucieuse et en pleine réflexion. J'aurais peut-être dut lui en parler un peu plus tard. On tomba de nouveau sur des rôdeurs et je la vis s'approcher d'un demi-rôdeur. Il lui agrippa la cheville et il la griffa. Je couru jusqu'à elle, tua la rôdeur et fixa sa cheville. Sous nos yeux sa cheville cicatrisait immédiatement.

 _\- Je suis un mutant bordel!_

 _\- Dis pas n'importe quoi!_

 _-T'as bien vu la même chose que moi! Je viens de cicatriser illico presto!_

 _\- On va bien finir par comprendre ce qui t'arrives._

On continua notre route pour finalement arriver à Sainte-Luce, bon je trouvais que le nom de la ville était pas mal débile, mais que voulez-vous je ne suis pas canadien et encore moins québécois. On trouva une maison que l'on vida des rôdeurs et on s'y installa. Je vis Sarah regarder par la fenêtre arrière et elle me sourit.

 _\- Ça te dit de manger des poulets ce soir?_

 _\- On n'a pas de poulet._

 _-Nous non, mais dans le petits poulailler oui._ **Dit-elle tout sourire.**

Je m'approchai d'elle et regardai par la fenêtre il y avait effectivement un poulailler avec des poulets à l'intérieur. Elle me sourit, me donna un baiser sur la joue et sortit chercher deux poulets. Mes doigts vinrent se poser sur ma joue et je la regardais depuis l'intérieur. Je voulais l'aimer, je voulais la garder près de moi, mais quelque chose me rebutait à tous les coups.

Elle entra avec les poulets et je les dépeçai, car à voir son visage, elle détestait faire ça. Je la vis ouvrir un four, mais un vieux four qui marchait au charbon de bois et elle fit cuire le poulet. On put manger à notre guise, savourant chaque morceau de ce poulet. On jeta les carcasses à l'extérieur et on retourna dans la chambre. Je la voyais se regarder et être dégouté. Cela devait faire bientôt près de deux mois qu'on ne s'était pas lavé.

Je retirai ma chemise et mon pantalon et me glissai sous les couvertures. Je la vis me regarder rouge comme une tomate et je lui souris.

 _-Je te mangerais pas._

 _-Je sais, mais..._

 _-T'as qu'à garder tes vêtements!_ **Lui lançai-je**

 _-Retourne-toi s'il-te-plaît._

Je me retournai et quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était glissée sous les draps avec moi. Je la sentais mal à l'aise, mais moi j'étais bien avec elle à mes côtés. Après tout on était seuls contre le monde entier à l'heure qu'il était. On entendit gronder le ciel et je savais qu'un orage se préparait. Quand le premier coup de tonnerre se fit, je sentis Sarah se tendre. Je souris à cette image, elle avait encore peur des orages à son âge. Un deuxième coup se fit entendre et elle vint se coller contre moi. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle et déposai un baiser sur sa tête.

 _-Dors bien mon p'tit dragon._ **Dis-je**

Je l'entendis murmurer et je me laissai sombrer au plus profond de mon subconscient...


	20. Chap 19: Contrôle absolu

**Chapitre 19 : Contrôle absolu**

 **PDV Sarah**

Quand je sentis la respiration de Daryl ralentir, je soupirai, je ne comprenais définitivement pas ce gars-là. Mon p'tit dragon, jamais on m'avait donné un surnom pareil. J'étais mal à l'aise d'être en sous-vêtements et d'avoir Daryl collé contre moi. Une chance qu'il faisait nuit, car on ne pouvait distinguer mes joues rouges pivoine. J'aimais Daryl, mais je n'étais jamais certaine si c'était le cas pour lui. Je voulu me retourner pour être dos à lui, mais il referma ses bras un plus autour de moi et grogna. Maintenant, je savais que même endormis il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Je le regardais dormir et le trouvai beau, terriblement beau. Dire qu'au tout début avant cette apocalypse de merde, Mélina et moi on fantasmait sur lui, car on était certaine que ce n'était qu'un acteur. Maintenant, il était là me serrant dans ses bras, Mélina me manquait tout comme les autres. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais survécu plus longtemps qu'eux, je commençais presqu'à croire la théorie de Maggie comme quoi c'était Beth qui m'avait mise sur leur route.

J'entendis de nouveau un coup de tonnerre et me collai un peu plus contre Daryl. Ma tête posée contre son torse, je finis par sombrer dans mon monde des rêves.

Quand je me réveillai, ce ne fut pas à cause de la lumière de dehors, mais par le froid. Daryl ne se trouvait plus à mes côtés. Je m'assis dans le lit et regardais autour de moi, ses vêtements étaient toujours au sol pourtant. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et vis Daryl entrer en boxer dans la chambre. Je me sentis rougir face à lui, car ce n'était pas à tous les jours que je voyais un homme ainsi habillé. Il s'assit à mes côtés et me souris.

 _-Bien dormi?_

 _-Comme un bébé._ **Dis-je**

\- _Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des orages._ **Dit-il un sourire en coin**

 _-Je..._

 _-C'est pas grave tout le monde à peur de quelque chose._

 _-T'as peur de quoi toi alors?_ **Lui demandai-je**

Il me regarda un moment avant de se lever du lit et de remettre ses vêtements. J'en fis de même se demandant ce que j'avais bien pus dire de mal. Je pris le sac et le mis sur mon dos. Je suivis Daryl à l'extérieur jusqu'au garage et le vis ouvrir la porte.

 _-Tada!_

Je regardai derrière lui et vis une moto. J'allais vérifier le niveau d'essence et il était plein! Il fit gronder le moteur et me passa un casque.

 _-T'en mets pas un?_

 _-J'en ai jamais eu de besoin._ **Lança-t-il**

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai que tu vas risquer ta vie sur les routes d'ici._

Il grogna et enfila un casque à son tour. Je grimpai derrière lui et me cramponnai du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne lui avais pas dit, mais je détestais faire de la moto. Mon cousin avait eu un accident et depuis je ne voulais plus embarquer sur une moto. Par contre, d'être avec Daryl me rassura nettement plus.

On roula encore pendant deux heures avant d'apercevoir enfin le cégep. Daryl se gara à quelques mètres dans le bois. Je débarquai et déposai mon casque sur le siège de la moto. Daryl me tira par la main et me fis signe de me taire. On avança tranquillement, mais sûrement, quand je vis ce que Daryl avait vu. Le cégep était surveillé, pas par une personne, mais une dizaine de gars, aucune fille.

Sans crier garde, je vis Daryl s'écrouler au sol et une main m'agripper par derrière. Je me débattais, mais il était trop fort.

-JACK! Y'EN A DEUX AUTRES ICI! **Cria l'homme qui me retenait.**

Je vis un autre homme arriver suivis de trois autres gars, qui transportèrent Daryl. Le fameux Jack me regarda de la tête au pied et m'empoigna par les cheveux. Ils nous transportèrent à l'intérieur du cégep et partirent avec Daryl me laissant seule avec Jack. Il me poussa vers la cuisine et m'attacha sur une chaise.

-Alors, on vient récupérer ces copains?

-Rick et les autres sont ici!? **M'exclamai-je**

-C'est bien ce que je croyais. Ma poulette vient ici! **Lança-t-il**

Je vis une fille s'avancer, amis ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Elle était mon amie et la fille la plus proche avec qui je me tenais au cégep, puisqu'on était dans le programme de photographie ensemble. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, je la vis se figer.

-Tu vas lui apprendre ce qu'elle doit faire ici, si elle veut vivre. **Dit-il passa son doigt sur les lèvres de Kassandra**

-Oui, Jack.

Il quitta la cuisine et elle vint me détacher. Elle regarda si je n'avais rien et je me mis à frissonner. Ce Jack me rappelait que trop Louis et son fouet à Woodstock il y avait quelques mois.

-Sarah, je te croyais à Dunham!?

-Je suis partit avec mon frère et des amis en direction des États-Unis pour y trouver Rick et son groupe. Puis, on est finalement revenu par ici.

\- Donc c'était Daryl qui était avec toi?

-Oui, mais ils l'ont amené je ne sais où.

-Ces gars-là sont des vrais fous Sarah, c'est moi qui te le dis. Ils m'ont attrapé à mon retour de mon échange en France et m'ont obligé à travailler aux cuisines. Le pire d'entre tous c'est Jack, car si tu en fais pas ce qu'il veut il te bat, te viole et y'a même une fille qui est morte sous des coups de fouets. **Dit-elle tremblant comme une feuille**

Je me sentis trembler sous ses mots, morte sous des coups de fouets, je m'étais retrouvé encore dans une merde comme ça. Je regardai Kassandra et soulevai ma chemise lui dévoilant les coups de fouets encore très visible dans mon dos. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et me regarda terrifié. Elle m'expliqua alors les règles et ce que j'avais à faire pour ne pas avoir à subir ça de nouveau.

Je l'aidai à préparer le dîner, quand Jack entra de nouveau dans la cuisine. Il passa près de Kassandra passant sa main sur sa taille. Il vint se poser derrière moi et posa ses mains contre ma taille, ses mains sales et dégoutantes.

-Tu viens avec moi chatons. **Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille**

Il me tira par le poignet et me fis entrer dans une pièce sombre. Quand il ouvrit le rideau des fenêtres, je fis face à tout le groupe, du moins les gars du groupe et d'autre gars que je reconnaissais, car ils étaient au cégep en même temps que moi. Jack m'attacha à la chaise face aux gars et se mit à faire les cents devant les gars.

 _\- Messieurs, je sais que l'un d'entre vous est le chéri de cette joie jeune femme et je veux savoir lequel._

Je jetai des coups à tous les gars et suppliai Daryl du regard de ne rien faire. Évidemment il avait mis son masque d'indifférence et cela me soulagea. Jack revint vers moi et retira ma chemise. Il passa ses doigts contres mes blessures et sourit.

-À ce que je vois mon cousin Louis a eu beaucoup de plaisir avec toi chaton.

Je me crispai à l'entente du nom de Louis, ils étaient cousins...

 _-À ce que je vois aucun d'entre vous ne réagit et je commence à croire que j'aurais tout le bénéfice de me la mettre sous les dents._

Il vint m'enlever mon pantalon et je retins mes larmes, ça ressemblait que trop à ce qui m'étais arrivé avec son cousin à Woodstock. Il vint se placer derrière moi et se mit à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je vis Carl et Rick serrer les poings, mais Daryl resta indifférent. Jack s'avança vers Rick et Carl et les fixa.

 _\- Vous n'aimez pas ce que je fais les gars?_

-Lâche ma sœur pauvre crétin! **Cracha Carl**

-Oh c'est ta sœur? Donc lui c'est votre père? **Demanda-t-il pointant Rick du doigt.**

Jack revint vers moi et recommença à m'embrasser et se mit à descendre très bas, trop bas même. Il faisait bouger ses mains crasseuses sur mon corps et mit une de ses mains dans ma culotte. Je vis Jason, un des gars qui était dans ma classe au cégep, se crisper et toiser Jack du regard.

\- C'est ta chérie Jason?

-Non, c'est une amie...

-Putain vous la connaissez tous ma parole! En tout cas ce n'est pas la chérie à son frère, son père, Jason et au chinois. **Dit-il pointant Glenn du doigt**. Il me reste donc que vous quatre.

Il y avait bien sûr Daryl, Alexandre, l'autre je crois que son nom était Mathieu et le dernier c'était Maxime. Jack vint me détacher et me rattacher pour que mon dos soit face aux gars. Je le vis partir de la pièce et rentrer de nouveau un sourire malsain au visage avec ce que je ne voulais pas voir...un fouet...


	21. Chap 20: Naviguons le plus loin possible

**Chapitre 20 : Naviguons le plus loin possible**

 **PDV Daryl**

Je me sentis me figer, quand je vis ce salopard entrer de nouveau dans la pièce avec un fouet à la main. Putain tout, mais pas ça! Je sentis Sarah se figer dos à nous, il avait fait exprès, il voulait que je me dévoile pour pouvoir encore plus la torturer. Il nous regarda un sourire malsain collé sur son visage de cul.

 _\- Alors, le chéri de cette jolie créature va-t-il se dévoiler maintenant?_

Je restai impassible, même si j'avais l'irrésistible envie de tuer ce connard. Je le vis se retourner vers Sarah et fit claquer le fouet contre son dos. Sarah lâcha un cri et je sentis mes poings se serrer. Je savais bien que Sarah m'avait supplié du regard de ne rien faire, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça à la merci de ce salopard.

Il refit claquer son fouet contre le dos de ma belle et je vis ses anciennes plaies se rouvrir. Le sang coulait sur son dos et je l'entendis sangloter. Je regardais autour de moi et vis qu'il n'y avait que deux autres gars dans la pièce.

-James, Arno, vous pouvez y aller je me charge d'elle.

Miracle! Les deux gars sortirent et je jetai un coup d'œil à Carl, alors que ce fils de pute fouettait de nouveau Sarah, qui pleurait de plus en plus. Je vis Carl pousser ses chevilles derrière moi et sentis un couteau. Il avait caché un couteau dans son bas et aucun des gars avaient pensés regarder là. Je glissai mes mains contre ses chevilles et attrapai le couteau. Je me mis à couper la corde et réussi à libérer mes poignets. Je coupai les liens de mes chevilles et ce salopard ne s'était rendu compte de rien, car il était trop occupé à fouetter mon p'tit dragon.

 _-Hum hum._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux...

Je venais de lui flanquer mon poing en plein visage et je me sentais nettement mieux. J'allai détacher Rick et Carl, alors que je me chargeais de ce connard. Je me rapprochai de ce Jack, alors qu'il se reculait avant de percuter le mur. Je lui flanquai mes poings à répétition au visage, quand Rick vint me retenir par les épaules.

 _-Daryl viens on part._

 _-Non je dois régler le compte de ce fils de pute!_ **M'exclamai-je**

 _-Alors c'est donc toi le chéri de mon p'tit chaton._ **Lança Jack tout en crachant du sang.**

Je lui foutu mon poing au visage de nouveau et Rick me poussa derrière lui. Je vins pour foncer de nouveau sur ce salopard, quand Rick lui planta le couteau dans la tête. Je me figeai et toisai Rick du regard, pourquoi m'avait-il empêché d'en finir avec ce mec? Je me retournai et vis Sarah dans les bras d'Alexandre. Je couru jusqu'à Alexandre et lui pris Sarah des bras. Je la serrai contre moi et sentis du sang couler sur mes mains.

-Il faut trouver les autres filles! **Lança Alexandre**

-Kassandra doit savoir où elles sont... **Souffla Sarah**

On ouvrit la porte du local et ces deux mecs, James et Arno se trouvaient devant nous. Arno se jeta sur Rick qui le tua sur le champ, tandis que James posa son fusil au sol et nous fixa. Carl prit le flingue qui était au sol et Sarah se retourna vers lui.

-James...Kass... **Souffla-t-elle terriblement faible**

 _-Je vais vous conduire à elle._

On se consulta du regard et on se décida à le suivre. Sarah semblait le connaître et lui faire confiance. Il nous conduisit jusqu'au cuisine ou se trouvait une fille de petite taille, elle se retourna à notre arrivée et se figea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée!? **S'exclama-t-elle**

-Un seul mot...Jack...

 _-Pourriez-vous parler en anglais s'il-vous-plaît!_ **Lança Rick**

 _-Désolé, voici Kassandra une amie de Sarah et ma copine._ **Nous dit James**

- _Il est où Jack en parlant de lui!_ __ **Rajouta Kassandra**

 _-Je lui ai tiré une balle dans la tête._ **Cracha Rick**

Kassandra se figea et se mit à verser des larmes, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sauta dans les bras de James et l'embrassa tendrement. Je les jalousais, car Sarah était inconsciente dans mes bras. Kassandra se décrocha finalement de James et s'approcha de moi.

 _-On doit partir avant que le reste du groupe revienne._ **Dit-elle posant sa main contre le front de Sarah**

 _-Comment veux-tu qu'on parte?_ **Lui demanda Carl**

 _-Pour commencer on va sortir par le sous-sol du cégep, parce que les femmes sont cloîtrées là._

On descendit plusieurs étages avant d'arriver pour de bon au sous-sol. James déverrouilla la porte et je vis Glenn, Carl et les deux autres gars qui étaient avec nous se jetèrent sur leurs copines pour les détacher. Rick alla détacher Michonne et Carol, qui elle prit Judith dans ses bras. On se retourna tous vers Kassandra et James, sur qui on comptait pour sortir d'ici. On les suivit à l'extérieur et jusqu'à un bateau...

Je détestais aller en bateau, depuis que j'étais jeune je détestais embarquer sur un de ses engins. Elle nous fit grimper à bord et James demanda à Rick de le suivre aux commandes. Kassandra fit descendre le reste d'entre nous au pont inférieur. Elle me demanda de déposer Sarah sur la table devant nous et se mit à l'examiner.

 _-Daryl c'est toi?_ __ **Me demanda-t-elle**

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu crois!? Que je suis le petit Carl!_ **M'exclamai-je**

 _-Peux-tu la soulever au lieu de grogner!_ **Me lança-t-elle**

Je grognai et souleva Sarah du mieux que je pouvais et Kassandra appliqua une pommade sur ses plaies avant de les recouvrir de pansements. Je la déposai sur la table et Kassandra la recouvrit d'une couverture. Elle fit signe aux deux gars et leur copines, à Maggie et Glenn de la suivre et ils remontèrent au pont supérieur. Je m'assis à la table et soupirai. Pourquoi tout arrivait en même temps et tout arrivait à Sarah. Je ne voulais que son bonheur, comme me l'avait demandé Beth et rien ne fonctionnait. Je sentis une secousse et comprit qu'il avait démarré le bateau.

 _-Daryl elle va s'en tirer comme toujours._

Je me retournai et vis Carol tenant Judith contre elle.

 _-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?_ **Lui crachai-je**

 _-Elle a déjà vécue pire crois-moi._

 _-Tu ne la connais pas!_ **M'écriai-je**

 _-Toi non plus et pourtant tu l'aimes._

 _-Je ne l'aime pas, je ne fais que ce que JP aurait fait pour elle._ **Dis-je sèchement**

 _-Daryl arrête de te voiler la face. Tu cours à ta perte en faisant ça. Accepte tes sentiments pour elles une fois pour tout!_ **S'exclama-t-elle**

 _-JE NE L'AIME PAS CAROL!_ **Lui criai-je**

 _-ARRÊTE DE FAIRE L'ENFANT ET AGIS EN ADULTE POUR UNE FOIS!_ **Me cria-t-elle dessus.**

Elle alla s'enfermer dans une des petites chambres de l'étage suivis par Carl, Laurianne et Alexandre. Je me retrouvai seul avec une Sarah inconsciente et une haine envers Carol, mais pour qui elle se prenait!? Depuis quand pouvait-elle proclamer ce que je ressentais pour les autres!

Je pris la main de Sarah dans la mienne et pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je priai pour qu'elle s'en sorte sans séquelle...


	22. Chap 21: Welcome to Montreal

**Chapitre 21 : Welcome to Montreal**

 **PDV Sarah**

Je crois que la seule chose qui me fit sortir de mon inconscience ne fut pas les cris de Daryl et Rick, mais la douleur qui me transperçait le dos. J'essayai de me tourner sur le côté pour enlever la douleur, mais malheureusement cela me fit tomber de la table ou j'étais posé. Je lâchai un cri monstre et sentis quelqu'un me soulever.

 _-Sarah ça va ?_ **Me demanda Daryl**

 _-Mon dos..._ **Soufflai-je**

Je le senti s'asseoir et poser ma tête contre ses jambes. Je me sentais nettement mieux, quand il était près de moi, je ne pouvais nier que j'étais follement tombé amoureuse de Daryl Dixon.

 _-Daryl..._

 _-Grimes fou le camp!_ **Cracha-t-il à l'attention de Rick**

J'entendis une porte se fermer et c'est là que je pris conscience qu'on était plus au cégep. J'essayai de me redresser sans succès.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Daryl?_

 _-On a fui du cégep avec ton amie Kassandra et son copain James à bord d'un bateau._

Je me sentis soulager de savoir que je ne verrai plus Jack, mais ressentis un violent frisson à la pensée de lui et son fouet. Je retenais tant bien que mal mes larmes, mais c'était trop tard, elle dévalait mon visage. Je sentis des doigts venir essuyer mes larmes, mais je pleurais trop.

 _-Calme-toi ça va aller mon p'tit dragon._ **Me chuchota Daryl**

 _-Ou...ou est...Jean-Philippe...?_

 _-Je suis désolé, mais..._

 _-Non, c'est une blague pas vraie! Il n'est pas mort, pas lui. Je l'aimais tant et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire._ **Dis-je pleurant de plus belle.**

Daryl vint pour me prendre entre ses bras et je le repoussai comme les nombreuses fois précédentes. Jean-Philippe était mort, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui dire combien je l'aimais et que je tenais à lui. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer et Daryl plaça sa main sur mon thorax et se mit à frotter. Je me sentis me calmer, mais je pleurais toujours la perte de mon Jean-Philippe. Comment un gars aussi bon que lui avait-il pu mourir? Je vis Kassandra entrer dans la pièce suivis par Maggie et Carol. Daryl toisa Carol du regard et sortit de la pièce.

 _-Sarah ça va?_ M **e demanda Maggie**

 _-Jean-Philippe...mort..._ **Dis-je pleurant de plus belle**

 _-Sarah on est tellement désolée, on savait au combien tu tenais à lui, mais sache que s'il est mort c'est pour toi._ **Me dit Carol**

 _-Comment...?_

 _-Tu étais avec Daryl et un des gars a voulu te tirer dessus, mais Jean-Philippe s'est mis en travers son chemin et la balle l'a tué lui et non toi_. **Compléta Maggie**

Je me perdis dans mes pensées, les larmes coulant toujours sur mon visage. Il était mort par ma faute, comme tous les autres, tout ce qui arrivait était de ma faute. Je n'étais qu'un fardeau pour le groupe, une bouche trou! Les filles essayèrent de me prendre dans leur bras et je les repoussai à chaque fois. Elles n'allaient pas me faire comprendre que rien n'était de ma faute alors que c'était le cas.

Je les vis quitter la pièce et je me levai pour aller regarder par le hublot. On était sur le fleuve, mais pour se rendre ou? Il y eut une secousse et je me retrouvai face contre sol.

 _-Putain Sarah ça va?_

Je levai mon regard et croisa celui de Daryl. Il me souleva pour me remettre sur mes pieds et je me sentis rougir. Depuis la nuit passée avant le cégep et le p'tit surnom dont il m'avait baptisé, je ne savais plus ou nous en étions ensemble. Je l'aimais c'était sûr et certain, mais lui qu'en était-il?

 _-Sarah pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?_ **Me demanda-t-il**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit à ce moment, mais je me rapprochai de lui et plaqua mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je vins pour me reculer, quand je sentis ses mains sur ma taille et me coller un peu plus contre lui. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je l'entendis lâcher un petit grognement et il me repoussa d'un coup. On se regardait, haletant et je devais être rouge comme une tomate. Il se tourna dos à moi et je fronçai les sourcils.

 _-Daryl..._ **Dis-je po** _ **sant ma main sur son épaule**_

 _-Va-t'en!_ **S'exclama-t-il**

 _-Quoi? Mais..._

 _-VA-T-EN_! **Cracha-t-il**

Je me reculai comme si il venait de me planter un couteau dans la poitrine. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je sortis de la pièce sans un regard pour lui. Je croisai Carol, Maggie, Laurianne et Kassandra et ne leur jeta aucun regard, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air faible. Surtout pas à cause de Daryl Dixon. Je montai au premier pont et vis Carl accoté sur la balustrade. Je m'installai à ses côtés et soupirai sentant la brise dans mes cheveux.

- _Sarah ça va?_

 _-Oui, oui._ **Dis-je me rappelant Daryl me criant de partir**

 _-Ne me mens pas, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?_

 _-J'étais dans le petite chambre et Daryl est venu. Je l'ai embrassé et il a répondu à mon baiser, mais il m'a repoussé et ma crier de partir._ **Dis-je sentant les larmes me montant de nouveau aux yeux.**

Carl me prit dans ses bras et je laissai mes larmes sortirent j'en avais de besoin. Carl était comme mon deuxième petit frère, il savait quand j'avais besoin de lui et je l'aimais tant. Lui et Rick était devenue ma deuxième famille, tout comme le reste du groupe. On entendit des pas et en se retournant je vis Rick m'ouvrir ses bras. Je m'y réfugiai et je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi.

 _-Ça va aller ma puce._

 _-Ma...ma puce.._. **Dis-je pleurant de plus belle.**

-Je ne voulais pas...désolé...

-Non ça va ...papa... **Dis-je lui souriant**

Il me sourit tout en me gardant dans ses bras, quand on entendit un raclement de gorge. On se retourna et on vit Daryl nous toiser du regard. Il s'avança vers nous et fixa Rick.

 _-Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au p'tite jeune Grimes!_

 _-Sarah est comme ma fille, alors tu vas te la fermer et ARRÊTER DE LA FAIRE PLEURER DIXON!_ **Lui cria Rick**

 _-TU CROIS QU'ELLE FAIT QUOI ELLE!? ELLE JOUE AVEC MOI C'EST QU'UNE PUTAIN!_ **Cracha-t-il**

 _-TU VAS ARRÊTER DE LA TRAITER COMME DE LA MERDE!_ **Cria de plus belle Rick tout en poussant Daryl.** _ELLE T'A OFFERT SON CŒUR ET TU L'AS REJETTE SANS ARRÊT PAUVRE CON!_ **Ajouta-t-il le poussant au sol.**

Carl vint me prendre entre ses bras et on recula de la scène qui allait se produire. Daryl se releva et fonça sur Rick lui foutant son poing au visage. Rick répliqua et je vis tout le monde sortir pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je pleurais comme une madeleine, voyant les deux hommes qui comptait le plus dans ma vie désormais, ce battre par ma faute.

 _-T'ES QU'UN SALOPARD DIXON! J'AURAIS DUT TE LAISSER MOURIR AVEC BETH!_

 _-NE PARLE DE BETH COMME ÇA! SALE FILS DE PUTE!_ **Cria Daryl plein poumon**

- _JE VAIS PARLER D'ELLE SI JE VEUX! TU N'ES PAS LE SEUL À SOUFFRIR DE SA MORT TOUT LE MONDE ICI SOUFFRE DE LA PERTE DE BETH!_

 _-TU MENS PAUVRE FLIC! TU TE FOUTAIS BIEN D'ELLE, J'ÉTAIS LE SEUL À ME SOUCIER D'ELLE!_ **Cracha Daryl furax.**

- _Tu te souciais d'elle? Tu me fais rire...TU L'AS TRAITAIS COMME TU TRAITES SARAH!_

Rick s'approcha de Daryl le poussa de nouveau au sol et lui assena trois droites au visage, avant de lui cracher dessus. Rick se releva et vint vers moi, avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules. Daryl se releva tant bien que mal et toisa Rick du regard.

 _-Ce sera avec ou sans toi Dixon, mais ne blesse plus Sarah sinon t'auras de nouveau à faire à moi._

Rick m'amena avec lui et on alla rejoindre James qui était aux commandes du bateau. Je regardai le paysage, qui me semblait plus que familier. James se retourna vers Rick et lui souris.

 _-Tu peux aller prévenir les autres, on arrive enfin à Montréal._

Rick lui souris et sortit de la cabine de pilote. Je le suivis et le laissai aller avertir les autres. Je retournai à ma petite chambre pour me reposer et y entra. Par contre, quand je refermai la porte derrière moi et que je me retournai je me figeai. Devant moi assis sur le lit se trouvait Daryl me fixant de ses yeux sombres...


	23. Chap 22: Si j'étais comme eux

**Chapitre 22 : Si j'étais comme eux**

 **PDV Daryl**

Sarah venait d'entrer et je la fixais en colère. Par sa faute j'avais Rick sur le dos et ma mâchoire me faisant un mal fou. Elle me fixait et je voyais dans son regard qu'elle se retenait de ne pas s'excuser ou même pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était pleurnicharde cette fille! Dire que Rick était de son côté, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Il était beaucoup trop autoritaire et il était beaucoup trop vieux pour elle. Je me levai et m'approcha d'elle. Je la vis se coller contre la porte et éviter mon regard le plus qu'elle pouvait.

Il était hors de question que je la perde aux mains de Grimes. Je posai une de mes mains sur sa taille et de l'autre je soulevai son menton pour avoir ses yeux vers moi. Je la sentis trembler comme une feuille et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je la sentis se tendre et essayer de reculer, mais je la collai encore plus contre moi. Elle se débattait, mais je ne voyais plus rien. Je ne voulais qu'une chose...elle...

 _-Daryl...arrête..._ **Bredouilla-t-elle**

Je me raidis en entendant sa voix, je me reculai et la regarda de la tête au pied. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire!? Je relevai mon regard vers elle et je tendis ma main vers elle. La seule réaction qu'elle eut fut d'ouvrir la porte et sortir en courant, pleurant. Je me laissai glisser contre le mur et me prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de devenir!? Je ne voulais pas être à ses yeux aussi horribles que Jack et Louis. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me relit à eux, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Je me levai et foutu mon point dans le mur. Je venais de tout perdre et pour de bon. Si ça venait à l'oreille de Rick, j'étais un homme mort et de nouveau solitaire. Je tenais à se groupe et encore plus à Sarah, mais il a fallu que j'agisse comme un Dixon, stupide et irréfléchi. Je vis la porte se faire éclater d'un coup de pied et Rick me pointer de son fusil. Je levai à peine mon regard vers, car je savais ce qu'il allait m'arriver.

 _-T'es qu'un connard Dixon et tu le sais. Finalement j'aurais dut te laisser avec ton salopard de frère._ **Me cracha-t-il**

Je me levai et je vis le regard de Rick, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu ainsi c'était à la mort de sa femme. Il posa son fusil contre ma tempe et me fixait toujours aussi en colère.

 _-J'en reviens pas que t'es pus lui faire ça! ELLE T'AIME BORDEL!_  
 **Cria-t-il**

 _-MOI AUSSI QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS PUTAIN!?_ **M'écriai-je**

Je me figeai par les mots que je venais de prononcer...je l'aimais... comme un fou... et c'est maintenant que je ne le niais plus. Carol avait raison sur toute la ligne et Rick aussi. Je regardai Rick, qui s'était figé, il avait abaissé son fusil et me fixait toujours. Il alla s'asseoir sur le petit lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

 _-Je m'apprêtais à tuer mon frère..._

 _-Rick ta réaction était normal, elle est comme ta fille..._

 _-Elle est plus que ça, elle est la sœur de Carl, Judith, Maggie, Michonne et Alexandre. Elle est comme la fille de Carol et de moi, elle est un membre à part entière de notre grande famille._

 _-Elle est comme ma femme..._ **Soufflai-je dans un soupire**

 _-Pourquoi t'as fait ça alors?_

 _-J'étais sur les nerfs et de la revoir dans tes bras m'a fait peur et j'ai cru la perdre..._

 _-Daryl, je ne te la volerais puisque je ne l'aime pas. Par contre, elle je ne crois pas qu'elle va vouloir s'approcher de toi pendant un bon moment._

Je soupirai et Rick me fit signe de le suivre. On était arrivé à bon port et je voyais Sarah avec Alexandre. En me voyant, elle attrapa la main d'Alexandre et celui-ci chercha du regard ce qui avait bien pu la faire réagir ainsi. Rick se mit face à nous tous et se racla la gorge.

 _-Bon grâce à James on a pu arriver à bon port à Montréal. On va se rendre dans l'hôtel le plus proche et vider un étage pour s'y installer après on discutera pour le ravitaillement._

Tout le monde hocha de la tête à l'affirmative et on se mit en route. J'étais au côté de Carol, qui tenait Judith dans ses bras comme le trois quart du temps. Le long de notre interminable route, je jetai des coups d'œil à Sarah qui avait toujours sa main entrelacée avec celle d'Alexandre. Je soupirai et Judith se mit à babiller. Elle tendit ses petites mains vers moi et sourit.

- _Je crois qu'elle veut aller voir son oncle._ **Dit Carol en riant**

Je pris la petite dans mes bras et lui donna un baiser su sommet de son crâne maintenant bien fournis en cheveux. Elle se mit à rire et je souris. Il n'y avait bien que cette enfant pour me faire sourire alors que je déprimais. On continua notre chemin encore pendant vingt minutes et on arriva enfin devant un hôtel. Carol, Sarah et Laurianne attendaient à l'extérieur dans une vielle voiture, pendant que nous irions vider l'étage.

On vida l'étage relativement vite, étant donné le peu de rôdeurs qui s'y trouvait. Il y avait donc un dizaine de chambre, mais selon Rick il était plus judicieux d'être au moins deux par chambre. Carol allait faire chambre avec Judith, Carl avec Laurianne, Kassandra avec James, Michonne avec Alexandre et Rick avec Sarah, me laissant une chambre seul...

Tout le monde s'installa dans leur chambre et on dut se coucher le ventre vide, car on allait faire du ravitaillement que le lendemain. Je me couchai et entendis le tonnerre gronder, la dernière fois que c'était arrivé Sarah s'était réfugié dans mes bras. Elle me manquait tellement. Un premier éclair se fit voir et je remontai ma couverture jusqu'à mon cou.

Un deuxième coup se fit entendre et je vis ma porte s'ouvrir. Je vis entrer Sarah recouverte d'une couverture. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi apeuré et timide. Elle croisa ses pieds et baissa son regard sur le plancher.

 _-Tu peux venir si tu veux._ **Dis-je dans un murmure.**

Je me découvris des couvertures et ouvrit mes bras, je la vis hésiter, quand un troisième coup se fit entendre. Cela n'a pas pris deux secondes qu'elle était collé contre moi. Je nous recouvris de ma couverture et resserrai mes bras autour d'elle. J'avais peur qu'elle sursaute et parte à la course, mais elle n'en fit rien. Je déposai un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et soupirai de bonheur.

 _\- Je suis tellement désolé mon p'tit dragon. Je ne veux pas devenir ta peur, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi._ **Chuchotai-je**

 _\- Jamais je ne vais avoir peur de toi...puisque je t'aime Daryl Dixon._ **Me souffla-t-elle au creux de mon cou**.

Je frissonnai et finis par sourire. J'aimais cette fille et plus jamais je ne le nierai...


	24. Chap 23: Je te croyais mort

**Chapitre 23 : Je te croyais mort**

 **PDV Sarah**

C'était certain que si Rick et les autres auraient vu ça ils m'auraient traité d'imbécile et d'irréfléchie, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je savais que Daryl était dans un genre d'état second et c'était ce qui expliquait son comportement envers moi. J'aimais bien quand il m'appelait son petit dragon et je l'aimais tout court. Ma nuit fut tranquille et les orages ne m'avaient guère dérangé avec la présence de Daryl.

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, Daryl n'était plus là et mon sourire s'effaça, peut-être que j'avais tort et que finalement il avait vraiment eu l'intention de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Je frissonnai et sortit de la chambre. J'allais cogner à la porte de Rick et il vint m'ouvrir. Je lui souris et il me prit entre ses bras.

 _-Ça été cette nuit?_

 _-Oui, j'ai dormis comme un bébé, mais il n'était pas là à mon réveil._ **Dis-je soupirant**

 _-Daryl a toujours été comme ça. Laisse-lui du temps._

 _-Rick ça fait presque trois mois que j'essaie de m'y faire et à toute les fois j'ai l'impression qu'il se joue de moi._

 _-En aucun cas il se moque de toi. Il m'a confié qu'il t'aimait et qu'il te voyait comme sa femme._

Je me figeai et souris aux paroles de Rick...Il m'aime...Daryl m'aimait comme un homme aime sa femme. Je serrais Rick dans mes bras et sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir Carl et Laurianne. Je cognai à leur porte et se fut Carl qui m'ouvrit.

 _-Mon père m'a dit que tu étais allé dormir avec lui hier soir._

 _-Oui, Carl..._

 _-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à lui. Il a failli te violer et tu retournes le voir comme si de rien n'était._ **S'exclama-t-il**

 _-Carl, je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, mais tu devrais au moins savoir que quand Daryl est en colère il est comme coincé dans un état second._

 _-Tout le monde sait ça, même si plusieurs croient qu'il est bipolaire._

 _-Qui dit ça!?_

 _-Je ne nommerai personne, mais Sarah promet-moi de faire attention._

 _-Je te le promets Carl._ **Dis-je lui souriant pleine dent.** _Au juste Laurianne est là?_

 _-Non, elle est allée rejoindre Carol pour s'occuper un peu de Judith._ **Dit-il soupirant**

 _-Je crois qu'elle s'est beaucoup trop attachée à Judith. Tu vas devoir lui donner un enfant p'tit frère._ **Dis-je riant de son visage.**

Carl me fixait stupéfait et se mit à rougir face au sous-entendu, que je venais de lancer. Je le tapai sur l'épaule et sortit rejoindre Carol et Laurianne, ainsi que la petite Judith. Je croisai Michonne et Alexandre qui discutait à propos d'armes dont ils devraient essayer de se procurer. J'entrai dans la chambre de Carol et vis Laurianne sur le lit jouant avec Judith. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés et Judith se mit à rire. Je pris Judith dans mes bras et le souleva dans les airs avant de lui donner plein de petits baiser dans le cou. Cela eu l'effet de déclencher un rire fou à Judith. Je souris et en reportant mon regard vers la porte, je vis Daryl, qui me fixait de ses grands yeux sombres. Je me sentis rougir et Laurianne reprit Judith de mes bras. Elle me fit signe d'aller le voir et je suivis Daryl en dehors de la chambre.

Il était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était allongé dans le lit. J'entrai de reculons dans la chambre et il tapota la place à côté de lui. Je m'allongeai donc à ses côtés et son bras vint entourer mes épaules, me rapprochant de lui. Cela me gênais nettement plus d'être aussi proche de lui le jour que la nuit, car la nuit je dormais profondément. Il tourna sa tête et déposa ses lèvres contre mon front, ce seul contact eu l'effet de mettre un sourire sur mon visage.

 _-Daryl on a besoin de toi, Rick a attrapé deux personnes._ **Lança Alexandre depuis la porte.**

 _-J'arrive_. **Grogna-t-il**

Il se leva et partit en direction de la porte. Je venais de ma remettre en position assise, quand il se retourna vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fus surprise par son geste, surtout qu'il venait de faire ça devant Alexandre. Il planta son regard dans le mien quelques secondes et suivis Alexandre à l'extérieur. Je me recouchai et décida de me reposer un peu plus.

- _RICK NON!_ **Cria la voix de Laurianne**

Je me réveillai à ce cri et sortit de la chambre, pour voir Rick et Glenn leur flingue pointer sur deux personnes et Laurianne lui crier de ne rien faire. Je m'approchai, contourna Rick et rejoignit Laurianne. Je vis alors ce que voyait Laurianne et cria à Rick de ne rien faire à mon tour.

 _-Putain, mais vous les connaissez?_

 _-Oui!_ **Lança-t-on en chœur**

Rick baissa son flingue et on alla détacher nos amis. Puisque devant nous se trouvait Filémon et Catherine. Je pris Filémon dans mes bras et les larmes se mirent à couler contre mon visage, mon meilleur ami était vivant. Il était en putain de vie! Je lui donnai un baiser sur la joue et il en fit de même. Daryl nous toisait du regard et je m'en foutais, puisque deux de mes amis étaient vivant.

 _-Sarah tu peux m'expliquer?_ **Me demanda Rick.**

 _-Lui c'est mon meilleur ami Filémon et elle mon amie Catherine._

 _-Ils sont sans danger?_

 _-Bien sûr qu'ils le sont! Fais leur confiance._ **Lui dis-je faisant mon plus beau sourire.**

 _-C'est bon ils peuvent rester, mais arrête de sourire comme ça!_ __ **S'exclama-t-il**

- _Oh merci Rick!_ **Ajoutai-je lui sautant dans les bras.**

Je repris Filémon dans mes bras et entendis Daryl grogner. Il devait être en colère que je sois aussi porche de Filémon, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire? On entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer et Rick soupirer. Il nous fit signe qu'il allait lui parler et me demanda de conduire Filémon et Catherine dans leur chambre. Je les conduis à leur chambre et soupirai de bonheur, Je venais d'ajouter deux personnes dans ma nouvelle famille.

-Alors, toi et Daryl...

-Il n'y a rien Filémon

-Pourtant il a réagi comme JP, quand il m'avait vu la première fois. **Dit-il riant**

-Filémon tous les gars sont jaloux de toi!

-Au juste j'étais certains de voir ton frère et Jean-Philippe avec toi! **S'exclama-t-il**

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et Filémon comprit son «erreur ». Il vint me prendre dans ses bras comme Catherine et je pleurai de nouveau la perte de ma première famille. Catherine sortit de la chambre pour aller voir Laurianne et me laissa seule avec Filémon. J'étais bien dans ses bras, je pouvais sortir toutes les émotions que je voulais, il allait me supporter. Par contre, ce fut de courte durée, car Daryl entra dans la chambre et plaqua Filémon contre le mur.

 _-Tu la touches une fois de plus et je te tue gamin!_ **Cracha-t-il**

 _\- Je ne la toucherai pas puisque je n'aime pas les filles gros balourd._ **Dit-il riant**

Daryl le lâcha immédiatement et se retourna vers moi, qui me retenais pour ne pas éclater de rire. Son visage valait 1000$, c'était hilarant.

 _-Je te la laisse ta chérie!_ À plus tard Sarah. **Lança Filémon en sortant de la pièce.**

Daryl se retourna vers moi et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et sourit. Il était vraiment trop chou quand il jouait les jaloux! On resta un moment ainsi avant d'aller rejoindre les autres pour aller manger. L'équipe qui avait été en ravitaillement avait ramené plusieurs cannes de conserves et Alexandre avait même trouvé de la viande non périmé. Carol s'attela à allumer un feu à l'extérieur et à faire cuire la viande. Tout le monde était installé en cercle, riant, souriant. En voyant cette image, ce que je voyais n'était pas des pures inconnus avec qui j'étais partit, mais ma nouvelle famille...


	25. Chap 24: Une famille

**Chapitre 24 : Une famille**

 **PDV Daryl**

Tout le monde s'était installé autour du feu et j'allai m'asseoir près de Rick et Carl, pour laisser Sarah avec ses amis. Carol me passa une assiette et je soupirai de bonheur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé de viande! J'étais en manque carrément! J'avalai le tout d'un seul coup, sous les regards amusés des autres. Je levai mon regard sur Sarah et elle me fit un sourire en coin. Je sentis Rick me donner un coup de coude et me faire un clin d'œil.

 _-Ça c'est réglé finalement?_

 _-Je crois bien que oui._ **Murmurai-je**

Rick me sourit et posa son regard quelques secondes sur Sarah. Maggie prit alors Judith dans ses bras et se mit à fredonner une chanson. Sarah fronça des sourcils et sourit à Maggie.

-''Des yeux qui font baiser les miens,  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche

De l'homme auquel j'appartiens''. **Chanta Maggie**

Je comprenais plus ou moins les paroles puisque c'était ne chanson française. Sarah Se leva et vint prendre place aux côtés de Maggie.

-Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas,  
Je vois la vie en rose. **Continua** **Sarah**

On se figea tous en entendant la voix de Sarah, jamais on aurait cru qu'elle pouvait descendre aussi bas en octave avec sa voix...

-Il me dit des mots d'amour,  
Des mots de tous les jours,  
Et ça me fait quelque chose. **Ajouta Maggie**

On fixait tous les deux filles, quand Sarah ferma ses yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Il est entré dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause. **Chanta-t-elle**

Maggie se figea à son tour et Sarah ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

-C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui  
Dans la vie,  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.

Et dès que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon cœur qui bat. **Poursuivi-t-elle**

Carl et Glenn se levèrent et prirent leurs copine et se mirent à valser. Rick se leva et tendit sa main à Carol, ainsi qu'Alexandre avec Michonne. Les deux amis de Sarah dansaient ensemble. Kassandra et James suivirent de près. Je vis alors Sarah se lever et venir me tendre sa main. Je la pris et me sentis tout d'un coup mal à l'aise.

-Des nuits d'amour à ne plus en finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Des ennuis, des chagrins, des phases  
Heureux, heureux à en mourir. **Chanta-t-elle son regard rivé sur moi**

Je posai mes mains contre sa taille et je ne pouvais désormais plus lâcher son regard. Elle était si belle, si parfaite. Je ne voyais plus rien d'autre qu'elle et sa magnifique voix.

-Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas,  
Je vois la vie en rose.

Il me dit des mots d'amour,  
Des mots de tous les jours,  
Et ça me fait quelque chose.

Il est entre dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause.

C'est toi pour moi. Moi pour toi  
Dans la vie,  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.

Et dès que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon cœur qui bat*. **Termina-t-elle, sur une note qui me fit vibrer.**

Nos regard étaient fixer l'un à l'autre et on ne pouvait plus se lâcher. Je vis son regard glisser sur mes lèvres et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras passèrent autour de mon cou et je la collai un peu plus contre moi. J'aimais tant sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais pourtant elle se retira et entra dans l'hôtel en course. Je venais de rater un truc ou quoi!? Je me retournai vers les autres, qui semblaient aussi surprit que moi.

 _-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal!?_

 _-On ne le sait pas plus que toi Daryl._ **Me dit Carol posant sa main sur mon épaule.**

Je soupirai et me prit la tête entre mes mains. À toute les fois que je faisais un geste, il fallait que ça se termine comme ça...

Rick éteignit le feu et on rentra tous dormir. Je me proposai à commencer le tour de garde et Filémon se joignit à moi. Je m'assis donc à la fenêtre et regardais les alentours. Filémon vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et se mit à fredonner un air que je ne connaissais pas.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fredonnes?_

 _\- Oh, une chanson que je chantais souvent avec Sarah au secondaire._

 _-D'accord..._

 _-Tu sais Sarah t'adore, mais elle pleure encore pour JP._ **Murmura-t-il**

 _-Je sais, elle a tellement pleuré pour lui, que je doute qu'elle m'aime pour vrai et non pour oublier Jp._

 _-Ne dis jamais ça de Sarah!_ **Cracha-t-il.** _Quand elle est amoureuse c'est pour toute sa sainte vie!_

Je me figeai en le voyant se mettre en colère pour si peu, il semblait vraiment tenir à Sarah. Je m'excusai et on termina notre tour de garde, dans le silence le plus complet. Rick et Carol vinrent prendre nos places et je me rendis dans ma chambre. En y entrant, j'enlevai mes vêtements, sauf mon boxer bien entendu et me glissai dans mes draps. Je me retournai et me percuta à quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

 _-Sarah, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

 _-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Daryl..._

 _-T'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. J'ai fait bien pire..._

 _-Daryl...si je venais qu'à mourir je veux ..._

 _-Ne dis pas ça! Je vais te protéger quoi qu'il arrive mon p'tit dragon._

Elle me regarda et de la simple lumière qu'émettait la lune, je pus constater que ses yeux brillaient. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et la serrai contre moi. Elle me faisait tellement envie, que je l'aurais pris là et maintenant. Mais il était hors de question que je la fasse de nouveau fuir. Je nous recouvris donc des couvertures et déposai un baiser sur son front.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, Rick avait raison et tout le monde aussi. Nous étions une famille unique dans son genre et unis par les lois régit désormais par les rôdeurs. Carol était la mère de tous, Rick le père de Carl, Judith, Sarah, Kassandra, Catherine et Alexandre, Michonne était comme la grande sœur de tous et puis moi j'étais le grand frère solitaire et le bien aimé de Sarah. On avait tous une grande importance au sein de notre groupe et ça tout le monde s'en était rendu compte. J'avais beau avoir perdu mes parents et mon frère Merle, ce groupe était désormais ma famille et la seule qu'il me restait...


	26. Chap 25: A life the hard way

**Chap25 : A life the hard way**

 **PDV Sarah**

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, ce fut dans les bras de Daryl. Je souris, mais repensa à la veille quand j'avais laissé Daryl en plan. Je me sentais tellement mal pour lui, mais ce n'était en rien sa faute. Jean-Philippe hantait encore mes pensées et dès que je me trouvais très proche de Daryl je pensais à lui. Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux à la simple pensée de Jean-Philippe et moi lorsque nous sortions ensemble. Je l'aimais tant et je l'avais perdu. Il s'était sacrifié pour moi.

Je me levai doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Daryl et alla à la fenêtre. Je regardais les alentours, quand je vis un faisceau lumineux provenant sûrement d'une lampe torche. Je glissai mon couteau dans l'ourlet de mon pantalon et sortit de la chambre. Par chance, Rick et Carol avaient changé de poste d'observation. Je sortis donc tranquillement, mais sûrement et m'approchai du rayon de lumière. Je contournai une voiture et lâcha mon couteau d'un coup. Je m'effondrai au sol et les larmes se mirent à couler contre mon visage.

-Jean...Jean-Philippe...

-C'est terminé Sarah, je ne suis plus là.

-Non, tu es là devant moi. Je… Je m'en veux tellement...je...je t'aime... **Dis-je pleurant un peu plus.**

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sarah, comme je n'ai jamais aimé, mais c'est terminé maintenant. Tu dois te ressaisir.

-C'est avec toi que je veux être.

-Sarah tu dois être forte pour toi et Daryl. C'est avec lui que tu dois continuer.

-Mais c'est toi que j'aime… pas lui!

-Tu te mens en disant ça. Tu étais bien avec lui avant de me retrouver et tu dois continuer comme ça.

Il m'obligeait à l'oublier alors que je ne le voulais pas. Il m'obligeait à rester avec Daryl alors que c'était avec lui que je voulais être. Il s'accroupit devant moi et souleva la tête avec sa main. Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les miens et je pleurais toujours. Il essuya mes larmes de son autre main et soupira.

-Sarah, tu dois être forte pour toi et Daryl, vous devez rester ensemble. C'est la loi des choses dans ce monde. Beth pense comme moi aussi là-haut.

-D'accord...

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour la toute dernière fois et se releva continuant sa route. Je me retournai pour le voir et il reposa ses yeux sur moi.

\- Je t'aimerais toujours Sarah.

Il s'évapora et je me mis à crier comme une folle. Ma vision était trouble à cause du flot de larmes qui s'échappait de mes yeux et je ne me rendis même pas compte de tous les coups de feu, qui se faisaient entendre autour de moi. Je me sentis soulever et puis plus rien...

 _-POURQUOI TU L'AS SURVEILLAIT PAS!_

 _-JE NE L'AI PAS VU SORTIR DARYL!_

 _-MON CUL! T'ES MÊME PAS FOUTU DE SURVEILLER COMME IL FAUT ALORS QUE C'EST TON TOUR DE GARDE!_

 _-ET TOI? ELLE ÉTAIT DANS TA CHAMBRE_! **Cria Rick de plus belle.**

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et tendis ma main vers Daryl. Il se figea et vint carrément me prendre entre ses bras.

 _-Ne me refais plus jamais ça!_

 _-Faire quoi...?_

 _-Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier?_

Je réfléchis un peu et je revis Jean-Philippe me disant que je devais rester auprès de Daryl. Je reposai mon regard sur Daryl et soupirai.

 _-Y'avais Jean-Philippe à l'extérieur._

 _-Tu as halluciné, car tu pleurais et parlais à un rôdeur à moitié tranché._ **Lança Rick**

 _-Tu mens, Jean-Philippe était là devant moi!_ **M'écriai-je**

Je me levai et mon poing fondit dans l'air, mais Daryl le retint avant qu'il ne touche le visage de Rick. Daryl resserra son étreinte autour de moi, alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose mettre une raclée à Rick. Je me débattais et fixais durement Rick, ce con qui me mentait.

 _-Sarah calme-toi._ **Me dit Daryl**

 _-Et pourquoi? Il me ment! J'ai vu Jean-Philippe de mes propres yeux!_ __ **Crachai-je**

 _-Tout comme j'ai vu Beth de mes propres yeux, le soir où on était à Plattsburgh._ **Me chuchota-t-il**

J'arrêtai de me débattre d'un coup et me retournai vers Daryl. Il venait vraiment de dire ça!? Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et ne le lâcha pas. Je sentis sa main glisser dans la mienne et des larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

 _-Sarah, je vais peut-être regretter ce que je vais dire devant tout le monde, mais j'en peu plus. Sarah je...je t'aime! Pas comme une sœur ou une fille...Je t'aime pour de vrai et tu m'obsède depuis ton arrivée, mais je me le niais._ **Lança-t-il d'un coup.**

J'étais encore plus tétanisé, car il venait de dire ça devant tout le groupe. Sans réfléchir je sautai dans ses bras et me mis à pleurer de joie cette fois-ci. Daryl me souleva et me fit tournoyer quelques tours avant de me reposer. Il souriait désormais et ça faisait énormément de bien de le voir sourire ainsi. Je lui souris à mon tour et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'il me collait contre lui.

 _-RICK ILS SONT LÀ!_ **Cria Alexandre**

 _-Mais qui!?_

 _-Le groupe de ce connard de Jack!_ __ **Ajouta Alexandre.**

 _-Merde! Bon il y a un bus sur la rue un peu plus haut. Donc un couple à la fois va sortir pendant que Michonne et moi faisons le guet._

Ce fut donc deux par deux que l'on sortit. Kassandra et James sortirent en premier, suivis de Carl, Laurianne, Carol et Judith, puis de Filémon, Catherine et Alexandre. Il ne restait que, Daryl, Michonne, Rick et moi sur place. Quand Rick nous vit, on partit tous en direction du bus un peu plus haut sur la rue. On courait comme des fous, quand on entendit des cris et des coups de feu.

Je me stoppai quelques secondes et repartis en course de plus belle. On vit alors deux gars pointant leurs armes sur Kassandra. En nous voyant, le premier tira sur Kassandra la faisant tomber au sol et Rick et Daryl tirèrent sur les deux gars en plein centre de la tête. Je couru jusqu'à Kassandra et la vis au sol en pleure et en sang...Il l'avait tiré en plein dans le cœur.

\- Pourquoi James n'est pas avec toi?

-Il...il s'est fait mordre et...m'a dit de continuer...

-Ça va aller, on va te soigner. **Dis-je sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.**

-Sarah, c'est trop tard, je vais aller rejoindre tous les autres là-haut. **Dit-elle crachant du sang**

-Non. Je...je ne veux pas que...que tu meurs Kass...

-Sarah, n'est pas pitié des morts, mais de ceux qui vivent sans amour...

-T'as toujours su me remonter le morale avec une phrase typique des Harry Potter. **Dis-je faisant un sourire crispé**

Daryl et les autres s'approchèrent. En voyant, Kassandra je vis Rick serrer les poings et partir un peu plus loin crier. Daryl s'accroupit à mes côtés, me prit entre ses bras et sourit à Kassandra.

 _-T'es une petite dure et ça va bien aller et tu le sais._ **Lui dit-il**

 _-Il faut ce qu'il faut dans le monde où on est. Prends bien soins de Sarah, d'accord?_

 _-Je te le promets Kassandra.._ _ **.**_ **Dit-il dans un souffle**

Le visage de Kassandra se reposa sur moi et un sourire se logea sur ses lèvres. Je pris sa main dans la sienne et la regardait se vider de son sang petit à petit. Je la sentais devenir de plus en plus faible et je ne pus retenir mes larmes.

-Sarah...c'est une vie...une vie à la dure...que...que l'on mène...alors promet-moi...de...de tenir jusqu'au bout...

-C'est promis Kass, je ferai ça pour toi. **Dis-je pleurant de plus belle.**

Le visage de Kassandra se retourna de nouveau vers Daryl et elle lui fit un faible signe de tête. Daryl prit son couteau, donna un baiser sur le front de Kass, qui ferma les yeux et il planta le couteau dans sa tête. Il retira le couteau et me prit entre ses bras, dans lesquels je pleurai beaucoup trop longtemps...


	27. Chap 26:Une vérité qui a ces conséquence

**Chapitre 26 : Une vérité qui a ses conséquences.**

 **PDV Daryl**

Sarah pleurait toujours dans mes bras et je la comprenais, tout le monde s'était attaché à Kassandra et elle nous avait quittés, tout comme son copain James. Deux pertes de plus dans notre groupe et je voyais que ça brimais la concentration de Rick. On avait repris le chemin jusqu'à l'autobus, où les autres nous attendaient. En nous voyant arriver, les autres sortirent du bus et vinrent à notre rencontre.

 _-Où est Kassandra?_ Me demanda Maggie

Pour seule réponse elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle et Je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle. Maggie s'écroula au sol et Glenn la prit entre ses bras. Tout le monde pleurait ou restait en silence, même moi je me retenais de ne pas pleurer avec Sarah. On finit tous par embarquer dans le bus et Rick prit le volant. Alexandre aida Rick à se diriger et on prit l'autoroute, pour une destination quelconque. Sarah avait fini par s'endormir contre moi et je déposai un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

- _Ça va aller?_

Je levai mon regard et croisa celui de Carol.

- _Oui, c'est plus pour Sarah que je m'inquiète..._

 _-Elle va s'y faire. Je te dirais de t'inquiéter pour elle au moment où elle ne pleura plus les morts._

 _-Carol, ça va faire presqu'un mois qu'elle pleure sans arrêt. Je sais plus quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime?_

 _-J'en sais franchement rien_

 _-Moi je sais!_ S'exclama Laurianne

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et elle vint s'installer dans le banc derrière moi, suivis de Carl qui ne la lâchait plus d'un poil.

 _-Sarah n'est pas du genre à être très féminine._

 _-C'est ça que j'aime chez elle, son côté gars manqué._

 _-Par contre, dans le monde où nous vivons, je crois qu'un rien venant de ta part lui ferais plaisir._

Je la remerciai et averti Rick qu'à notre arrivée à notre nouveau campement, j'allai faire du ravitaillement. Carl, Maggie et Laurianne voulaient m'accompagner et je ne pus leur refuser. La nuit commençait à tomber et Rick décida d'arrêter la route pour cette nuit. Il souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et se fut le silence total dans l'autobus.

 _-Réveille-toi gros dur._

 _-Laisse-moi cinq minutes..._

J'entendis rire et ouvris mes yeux. Je fus aveuglé pendant quelques secondes par la clarté de l'extérieur et vis Sarah assise sur moi.

 _-Ça va te servir de moi comme fauteuil!_ Dis-je

 _-Je croyais que mon poids sur toi te réveillerait, mais finalement non._ Dit-elle tout sourire.

 _-Ton poids? Tu ne pèses presque rien!_

Je lui souris et serrai mes bras autour d'elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et sortit du bus, me laissant seul. Je regardai à l'extérieur et vis le soleil très haut dans le ciel. On devait être en après-midi c'était certain, alors pourquoi tout le groupe m'avait laissé dormir. Je devais aller chasser au plus vite, pour rapporter de la bouffe. J'attrapai mon arbalète...où est-ce qu'elle était passée? Je sortis de l'autobus et vis Carol et Maggie autour du feu entrain de dépecer un cerf. Filémon et Catherine s'occupait de la lessive. J'avais manqué quelque chose...

 _-Daryl t'es réveillé_! Me lança Carol

 _-Ouais, on est rendu où?_

 _-Demanda ça à Alexandre._

Je me retournai et vis Alexandre sortir de la forêt avec Carl et Glenn. Je m'approchai d'eux et ils me saluèrent.

 _-Alors bien dormi la belle au bois dormant?_

 _-Plus tu vieillis plus tu fais chier!_ Dis-je à Carl

- _Laisse-le blaguer._ Me dit Glenn

 _-On est où Alexandre?_

 _-En Ontario, sur la terre de mon père._

Ontario, ça me disait quelque chose pour une fois. Je réfléchis un moment et me retournai de nouveau vers les gars.

 _-Tu nous as rapproché des douanes pauvres imbéciles!_ M'exclamai-je

 _-C'était ce qui avait de plus sécuritaire et Rick était d'accord avec moi._

Je retournai près du feu, sur lequel Carol et Maggie faisait cuire le cerf. Je m'assis sur une bûche et cherchai Sarah du regard, quand Rick vint s'installer à mes côtés.

 _T'aurais pas pris mon arbalète par hasard?_

 _Je ne sais même pas m'en servir._ Me lança-t-il

Je regardais autour de moi, Carol et Maggie était au feu, Catherine et Filémon lavaient des vêtements, Alexandre, Carl et Glenn discutaient à l'orée du bois et finalement Laurianne et Michonne jouaient avec Judith. Je compris alors ce qui se passait, c'était Sarah qui avait pris mon arbalète, elle qui était allé chasser ce cerf. Elle était partit en forêt seule et sans personne d'autres.

On entendit des branches craquer et les gars se retournèrent armes levées.

 _Je ne suis pas un rôdeur bande d'imbécile!_ Lança Sarah

Les gars baissèrent leurs armes et Sarah sortit du bois avec des écureuils. Bien évidemment, elle avait mon arbalète à l'épaule. Elle passa les écureuils à Carl et je m'approchai d'elle. Je lui empoignai les poignets et la forçai à me regarder.

 _-Pourquoi t'es partie chasser toute seule?_

 _On avait besoin de bouffer._

 _Tu aurais pu prendre quelqu'un avec toi._ Soufflai-je

 _Et perdre le souper? Hors de question!_

 _T'es folle ma parole! Y'a des rôdeurs partout autour de nous et tu pars chasser seule_! Crachai-je

 _J'ai voulu faire ma part Daryl Dixon! Je veux être utile et il ne m'est rien arrivé!_

 _Tu aurais PU MOURIR_! Criai-je

Elle me toisa du regard et me poussa avant de continuer son chemin vers les autres. Je la rattrapai et la retourna vers moi.

 _-Lâche-moi veux-tu!_

 _-Pas avant que tu t'excuses!_

 _-M'excuser pour quoi? Pour avoir voulu nourrir tout le monde!_ Cracha-t-elle.

 _-Non pour avoir été en forêt seule et ne PAS M'AVOIR RÉVEILLÉ!_

 _-DÉSOLÉ, SI JE VOULAIS QUE TU TE REPOSES PAUVRE CON! TU EN AVAIS BESOIN DE SES HEURES DE SOMMEIL SUPPLÉMENTAIRES!_

 _JE M'EN FOU TU AURAIS DUT ME RÉVEILLER QUAND MÊME_! Criai-je plein poumon

 _T'ES QU'UN PAUVRE CON! TU N'ARRIVES MÊME PAS À LE CHEVILLE DE JEAN-PHILIPPE!_ Me cria-t-elle.

Je la poussai au sol et bondis sur elle. Elle m'assena un coup de poing magistral au visage et j'essayai de l'étrangler. Rick et les autres gars essayèrent de nous séparer, mais on les repoussa brutalement. Sarah me mordit l'épaule et je sentis le sang se mettre à couler contre mon bras.

 _-T'ES QU'UNE SALE ENFOIRÉE!_

 _ET TOI QU'UN PAUVRE CONNARD!_ Me cria-t-elle dessus

Notre regard était planté dans celui de l'autre, quand elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Surpris sur le coup, je répondis à son baiser.

 _-Prenez une chambre!_ Lança Filémon

Je me séparai d'elle et la vis rougir. Je l'aidai à se relever et je repris mon arbalète. Sarah monta dans le bus et j'allais m'asseoir à l'orée du bois. Les autres étaient retournés autour du feu et je les entendais rigoler.

 _-Je ne les comprends vraiment pas_. Dit Maggie

 _-Au moins, ils se contrôlent l'un l'autre_. Ricana Carl

- _Mais de là à se frapper à coup de poing._ Ajouta Glenn

 _-C'est leur vie et tant qu'à moi je ne vais pas chialer. Pour une fois Daryl n'est pas d'humeur massacrante._

 _-J'avoue que là-dessus Rick a tout à fait raison!_ Dit Alexandre riant

J'en revenais pas, leur sujet de discussion numéro un était Sarah et moi. Carol annonça que le souper était prêt et je les rejoignis autour du feu. Sarah descendis de l'autobus quelques minutes plus tard et vint prendre place à côté de moi. Maggie nous servit une assiette tout sourire et tout le monde se mit à manger. Maintenant que j'avais tout le monde dans mon champ de vision, je me rendis compte que seuls Carol, Alexandre, Michonne et Rick était toujours seuls. Bien évidemment, tout le monde voyait que quelque chose se tramait entre Michonne et Alexandre, mais personne n'osait leur poser des questions.

 _-Quelqu'un a un jeu à nous proposer_? Demanda Laurianne, qui ramassait les assiettes de tout le monde.

 _-On pourrait jouer à vérité conséquence?_ Proposa Filémon.

 _-C'est quoi ce jeu de merde_? Lançai-je

 _-On demande vérité ou conséquence. Si c'est vérité on te pose une question et tu es obligé de répondre la vérité. Si tu dis conséquence, tu as en quelque sorte un gage à faire._ M'expliqua Catherine.

Ce jeu ne me disait rien de bon et je me renfrognai. Tout le monde était d'accord et Filémon commença avec Laurianne, qui répondit allait devoir répondre à une vérité.

 _-Alors Laurianne, as-tu l'intention de coucher avec Carl?_

On la vis tous rougir suivis de près par Carl et Rick était stupéfait par la question. On se mit à ricaner à la vue de Rick, mais il devait s'y attendre son gars allait bientôt avoir 17 ans. Laurianne ne fis qu'un signe de tête affirmatif avant de baisser son regard sur le feu. Laurianne regarda autour d'elle et posa son regard sur Alexandre. Alexandre dit conséquence et on attendait tous le gage qu'il allait devoir réaliser.

- _Tu vas aller lécher la joue de Rick!_

On ne put retenir se fou rire, alors qu'Alexandre courait après Rick. Il finit par le plaquer au sol et lécher la joue de Rick. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir et me mis à rire comme un bon.

 _-Tu ris Daryl?_

 _-Qui ne rit pas de toute façon._

 _Alors Daryl vérité ou conséquence?_

 _Vérité..._ Dis-je hésitant

 _On se demande tous...Tu as quel âge?_

Je ne m'attendais pas à une question comme ça, mais je détestais révéler mon âge.

 _J'ai...39 ans...40 dans deux mois..._

 _T'es né en décembre?_

 _C'est une question à la fois. C'est à mon tour maintenant._

Je jetai un coup d'œil tour à tour à chacun d'entre eux et posai pour de bon mon regard sur Filémon. Il choisit une conséquence et je réfléchissais pour savoir ce que je pourrais bien lui faire faire.

 _-Tu vas enlever ton t-shirt._

 _-Daryl, il commence à faire froid, on est en octobre._

 _-Ça va aller Catherine, j'ai demandé une conséquence et je vais la faire._

Il retira son t-shirt et Catherine le prit dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il meurt de froid. Filémon à son tour demanda à Carl et il dit vérité ont su qu'il avait eu le béguin pour Beth et pour Sophia. Ensuite, Michonne dut embrasser Alexandre, au plus grand malaise de celui-ci. Carol dut chanter une chanson qui n'avait aucun sens et ce fut finalement le tour de Sarah.

 _Vérité..._

 _Bien, alors as-tu déjà eu des enfants?_ Lui demanda Rick

 _Je n'ai que 20 ans Rick._

 _Et puis? Alors tu vas me répondre?_

 _J'ai eu un petit garçon... il est né prématurément de trois mois...et...il...est...mort...quelques heures plus tard_...Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux _. Ça s'est passé...quel...quelques mois avant que tout dérape..._ Dit-elle les larmes coulant désormais contre son visage.

On la regardait tous stupéfait, même Catherine, Laurianne, Filémon et Alexandre ne semblaient être au courant. Sarah s'excusa et alla s'enfermer dans l'autobus. Tous se regardaient les uns, les autres et on essayait de comprendre ce qui nous avait échappé à ce sujet. Glenn éteignit le feu et on monta dans l'autobus. J'allai rejoindre Sarah, qui était au fond du bus et la prit dans mes bras. Elle déversa toute les larmes qu'elle pouvait...


	28. Chap 27: Il s'appelait Andrew

**Chapitre 27 : Il s'appelait Andrew**

 **PDV Sarah**

Je n'avais pas voulu parler de lui aux autres. Personne n'avait été au courant sauf Gabriel, puisqu'il était de lui. On avait pleuré des mois et on avait donné des nouvelles à personnes. Même si au début, je n'avais pas voulu d'enfant, mais quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte j'étais si heureuse. Tout comme Gabriel, on préparait déjà les choses pour le petit. Puis quand on avait su que c'était un petit garçon, on s'imaginait à quoi il pourrait ressembler.

Les autres étaient montés dans le bus et Daryl me rejoignit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je pleurai toute les larmes de mon corps, pendant que Daryl me frictionnait le dos. J'étais bien avec lui, mais d'avoir parlé de tout ça m'avait profondément fait mal.

 _Ça va aller mon p'tit dragon, je suis là._ Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

J'entendis le moteur de l'autobus vrombir et Rick dire que l'on reprenait la route pour quelques heures. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait continuer de nuit, puisqu'il était le premier à vouloir s'arrêter la nuit. Je sentis la tête de Daryl se poser contre la mienne et sa respiration ralentir, il venait carrément de s'endormir. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait dormir aussi vite dans le monde dans lequel nous étions coincés. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et soupirai. Je ne savais pas toujours pas comment j'avais fait pour m'en sortir dans toute cette merde. Depuis le début, je ne faisais que me faire blesser ou battre par des connards.

Finalement, je ne pus m'endormir et restai éveillé toute la nuit. Quand le soleil se décida enfin de ce lever, je vis qu'on était retourné au États-Unis, mais pourquoi? On était partit de là justement, car il y avait trop de rôdeurs et on y retournait. Je me doutais bien qu'à son réveil Daryl piquerai une de ces colère contre Rick. D'un autre sens, on était bien obligé de bouger le plus possible, car dès que l'on restait trop longtemps à un endroit, on finissait par ce faire soit capturé ou attaqué.

Je regardais dans les autres bancs et vis Carl, Carol et Alexandre de réveillé. Je les saluai d'un signe de tête et reporta mon regard sur l'extérieur, on était encore dans une région boisé. C'est Daryl qui serait content de pouvoir enfin retourner chasser. Rick stoppa le bus, car il était décidément trop fatigué et Carol prit le relais. Je ne savais toujours pas où Rick voulait nous amener, mais c'était sûrement asses près d'une ville pour faire du ravitaillement.

Quelques heures plus tard, je dirais vers midi, Rick demanda à Carol de stopper l'autobus pour de bon. La plupart du groupe s'était réveillé et Daryl dormait toujours. Je voulais me lever et m'étirer, mais j'étais définitivement coincer dans les bras de ce gros balourd.

 _Réveille-toi!_

Il murmura je ne sais quoi et resserra son étreinte sur moi.

 _Putain Daryl réveille-toi, j'arrive plus à respirer!_ M'exclamai _-_ je

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et il me lâcha. Je pus me lever et m'étirer, pour délier mes muscles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et en voyant la forêt, il attrapa son arbalète et sortit chasser. Je souris et sortis avec les filles du bus. On regarda les alentours, pendant que Rick et les gars discutaient de la direction qu'on allait prendre. Je m'installai sur un rocher et me mis à penser à tout ce qui c'était passé. Un détail me revint; ma discussion avec Daryl à propos de ma griffure. Il devait bien y avoir une raison logique qui expliquerait que j'ai cicatrisé aussi vite. D'un sens j'avais eu une théorie là-dessus avant que cette merde ce déclare et cela avait du bon sens, mais je devais la valider.

 _\- Carol tu crois que tu pourrais me dire le groupe sanguin de tout le monde?_

 _\- Je connais mon groupe sanguin et celui de Daryl, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?_

 _-Oh pour rien, j'essaie de me changer les idées._

 _-Moi je suis B+ et Daryl est O-._

 _-Merci et penses-tu que..._

 _-Oui je vais faire le tour du reste du groupe._

 _-Merci Carol._

Je me levai et avertit Rick que j'allais me promener. Il me sermonna et me donna deux flingues au cas où. Je crois qu'il faisait plus ça pour ne pas avoir Daryl sur le dos. Je mis les deux flingues dans le revers de mon pantalon et partit en forêt. Je vis un petit sanglier du coin de l'œil et cela me fit chier de ne pas avoir l'arbalète de Daryl. Cependant, je vis une flèche lui transpercer le crâne, je me retournai et vis Daryl approcher.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

 _-Je me promenais, quand je suis tombé sur ce sanglier._

 _-Ça fait une vingtaine de minutes que je le traque!_

 _-Faut croire que j'ai appris du meilleur._ Dis-je souriant.

 _-Tu savais déjà ça avant de me connaître._

Il me sourit, attacha le sanglier avec une corde et le mis sur son dos. Il prit ma main entre la sienne et on retourna au campement. Quand les autres nous virent arriver, leur regard se posa sur nos mains entrelacées. Je levai les yeux au ciel, car cela faisait désormais trois jours qu'on était ensemble. Daryl passa le sanglier à Carol, qui s'empressa de le dépecer avec l'aide de Maggie et Laurianne.

Le vent se levait et il faisait rudement froid. Depuis le temps qu'on était dans cette merde, on devait sûrement être fin octobre début novembre. Il fallait trouver un endroit où se planquer avant que la neige commence à tomber sinon on était foutu. On soupa rapidement ce soir-là, car la pluie s'était mise à tomber. On alla par deux à l'extérieur prendre une bonne douche. Rick et Carl avait fini par réussir à construire une simili douche, disons qu'il y avait seulement un tissu comme office de rideau. Étant donné que moi et Daryl on était les dernier et que Daryl refusait catégoriquement d'aller se doucher, je sortis seule.

J'enlevai mes vêtements sans pour autant enlever mes sous-vêtements. Je penchai ma tête vers l'arrière et souris sentant l'eau enfin nettoyer mes cheveux. Dans ma tête j'allais rester des heures ici, j'étais juste trop bien. Je sentis tout d'un coup des mains sur ma taille, je me retournai brandissant mon poing au visage du rôdeur, sauf que ce n'était pas un rôdeur, c'était Daryl.

 _-Oh mon dieu! Je suis désolé, je croyais que c'était un rôdeur._

 _-La prochaine fois, je n'essaierai pas de te faire une surprise._

 _-Une surprise?_

 _-Oui, je voulais te rejoindre pour qu'on se douche ensemble._

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, putain qu'il avait des idées louche et remplie de sens. Je posai mon regard sur lui et putain que je le trouvais beau à ce moment. Les gouttes glissaient sur son visage, qui semblait plus lumineux que d'habitude. Il retira sa chemise et tout le reste ne gardant que son boxer. Là c'était évident que j'étais une tomate. Il vint derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de moi. Je frissonnai à son contact, mais je me sentis défaillir, quand ses lèvres se posèrent contre mon cou.

- _Daryl..._ Murmurai-je

 _-Je t'aime tellement p'tit dragon, je te ferais tellement de choses en ce moment._

Je me figeai à ses paroles, il était évident que cela devait faire un sacré moment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, mais moi je n'étais pas prête à franchir cette étape pour le moment. Il me retourna pour que je sois face à lui et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et il me rapprocha encore plus contre lui. Je sautai et enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il posa son dos contre un arbre et continua de m'embrasser. Je sentais que mes lèvres étaient en feu. Je sentis sa main descendre et je me tendis. Il dut le remarquer, car il arrêta de m'embrasser d'un coup.

 _-Je...je suis désolé Sarah..._

 _-Ne le soit pas. C'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne suis pas encore pr..._

 _-C'est bon, je vais attendre. Je t'attendrai toute ma vie s'il le faut._

On s'embrassa une dernière fois et on remonta dans le bus. Tout le monde nous fixait et Rick se mit à rire.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire Grimes?_

 _-Avez-vous vu vos têtes?_ Dit-il riant de plus belle

 _-De quoi tu parles_? Lui demandai-je

Il nous pointa de la tête au pied et je me rendis compte qu'on avait laissé nos vêtements à l'extérieur. J'étais en sous-vêtements devant tout le groupe. Je me sentis rougir comme une conne et mis mes bras contre ma poitrine, même si je savais que c'était inutile. Rick riait toujours plus et Daryl lui arracha sa couverture. Il la mit autour de ses épaules et s'installa dans notre banc. Il m'ouvrit ses bras et je m'y réfugiai sous les rires de Rick.

 _-Ça va Rick, on a compris._

 _-Désolé...mais...c'est tr...C'est trop hilarant._

 _-Va te faire foutre Grimes._ Lui cracha Daryl

 _-Oh ça va, mais au juste que faisiez-vous pour avoir oublié vos vêtements?_

Je me sentis rougir et Rick se mit à rire de plus belle. Les autres nous regardaient stupéfait et ne dirent rien de plus. On passa l'après-midi dans l'autobus à cause de la pluie et je sentais que Daryl allait perdre patience.

- _Putain, il faut que je sorte!_ Lança-t-il

 _-C'est trop dangereux, il y a des éclairs._ Lui dit Carol

Il se renfrogna et se rassis à mes côtés. Tout le monde grelottait un peu malgré leur couverture, car il faisait vraiment froid. La pluie n'arrêta que quand il fit noir, mais ce fut de courte durée, car un orage se déclara une demi-heure après. Je fixais le vide depuis un moment et Daryl me sortit de mes pensées.

 _-Ça va?_

 _-Oui, je pensais à hier._

 _-Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux._ Dit-il dans un murmure

- _C'était un petit garçon, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. Gabriel et moi savions déjà d'avance qu'il allait avoir les yeux de son père et les cheveux de sa mère. Puis trois mois avant la date dite, je dus me rendre à l'hôpital d'urgence. Ils ont été obligés de me faire accoucher prématurément, car il y avait quelque chose dans mon sang, qui faisait en sorte que le bébé ne pouvait rester plus longtemps en moi._

Je pris une profonde inspiration et continuai.

- _Le médecin plaça mon petit garçon dans un genre de couveuse pour bébé prématuré. Le médecin nous dit à Gabriel et moi qu'il y avait 55% de chance qu'il s'en sorte. Le médecin voulait contacter nos familles, mais on n'a rien voulu savoir. On resta un bon moment dans la salle d'attente au cas où et c'est en voulant retourner chez nous, que le médecin nous a interpellé._

Je sentais désormais les larmes couler sur mon visage en me remémorant le pire jour de ma vie.

 _-On le suivit et une fois dans son bureau, il nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas tenus le coup. Je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles à ma famille pendant des mois, prétextant de gros travaux au cégep. Je pleurais jour et nuit, Gabriel me réconfortait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais il était aussi triste que moi._

Je pleurais de plus belle et me Daryl me serra encore plus contre lui. Je pleurais, je voulais arrêter de ressentir de la peine, mais j'en étais incapable.

 _-On l'avait nommé...Andrew..._


	29. Chap 28: Difficile de les gérer

**Chapitre 28 : Difficile de les gérer**

 **PDV Daryl**

Elle venait de tout me balancer ça d'un coup. Je ne croyais pas qu'elle avait vécu ce genre de chose, quand je l'avais trouvé la première fois. Évidemment, elle semblait fragile, mais pas à ce point. Elle avait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours plusieurs fois et elle avait perdu son premier enfant quelques mois avant que tout ça arrive. Elle avait dût supporter la mort d'une dizaine de personnes qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Elle avait dut supporter deux maniaques qui l'ont fouetté jusqu'au sang et elle avait dû apprendre à vivre avec nous. Elle avait dut apprendre à gérer mon tempérament des moins convivial, apprendre à aimer de nouveau et surtout espérer en la vie.

Elle avait vécu toutes ses choses en l'espace de six mois et je ne comprenais toujours pas comment elle avait fait pour tenir le coup. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard et je passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Je levai mon regard sur les autres dans le bus et ils nous regardaient le visage déprimé. Ils avaient tous dut entendre l'histoire de Sarah.

Avec toutes les informations que je venais de prendre en l'espace d'une heure je ne fus capable de m'endormir. Je fis donc le guet toute la nuit. Vers 4h30 du matin, Rick se réveilla et prit place derrière le volant. Je reposai Sarah sur le banc et me levai.

 _-Attend je vais aller chercher nos vêtements._

Je sortis et me dirigeai vers la fausse douche. Je me penchai pour prendre nos vêtements et quand je me relevai je vis quelque chose bouger derrière le rideau. Je tassai le tissu et il y avait un rôdeur face à moi. Je le poussai contre le tronc d'arbre et couru jusqu'à l'autobus. En me retournant, je vis qu'une horde approchait par les bois.

 _-Rick fonce! Y'a une horde qui approche!_

 _-Je veux bien, mais il ne démarre pas!_ **S'exclama-t-il**

Je me pris d'une colère et foutu mon poing contre le radio. Je tournai la clé et finis par le démarrer. Rick appuya sur l'accélérateur et on décolla. Je me retournai et vis la horde se tourner vers l'autobus et partir après celui-ci.

 _-Tu voulais te rendre où?_

 _-À Washington DC._

 _-Quoi, mais pourquoi!?_

 _-J'ai l'impression qu'il faut se rendre là-bas._

Je n'en rajoutai pas plus et retournai à mon banc. Sarah s'était réveillé et avait la tête de poser contre la fenêtre le regard vide. Je la pris dans mes bras et me mis à siffler suivis de Rick et Carl.

 _-Sarah..._

 _-Oui?_

-Je t'aime. **Dis-je en français**

Elle me regarda les yeux ronds et me sourit tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _-Tu sais parler français?_

 _-Non, je ne sais dire que ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai rien voulu dire à ton premier cours._

 _-Je t'aime aussi Daryl Dixon._ **Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres**

J'aimais la voir sourire, mais dès qu'elle souriait il devait se produire quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle pleurait de nouveau. Petit à petit tout le monde se réveilla et Rick annonça au groupe qu'on se rendait à Washington et que ça allait sûrement prendre au moins deux semaines pour s'y rendre.

On fit un premier arrêt et Rick décida qu'on allait y rester deux jours pas plus. On était dans une toute petite ville, on put donc fouiller les maisons sans problème majeur. Par contre, on ne trouva pratiquement pas de nourriture, un groupe avait dû passer avant nous. Maggie et Catherine avaient trouvé cinq boîtes de conserve et un paquet de bœuf séché et ce fut bien la seule qu'on trouva en tout.

 _-Je vais chasser!_ **Lançai-je**

 _-Je viens avec toi._ **Me dit Sarah**

 _-Non toi, tu restes ici. Carl et Catherine peuvent m'accompagner s'ils veulent._

Je voyais bien que Sarah était dans une colère noire, mais je voulais la protéger, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arriver quelque chose de grave à nouveau. Carl et Catherine prirent leur couteau et leurs fusils et me suivirent. On était dans une petite ville, donc il devait forcément y avoir des chiens ou des trucs du genre.

On marchait depuis une bonne dizaine de minute, quand on passa devant une petite bijouterie. Je me rappelai alors la discussion que j'avais eue avec Laurianne : Un rien lui ferait plaisir.

Je fis signe à Catherine de me suivre et Carl fit le guet devant la porte. On entra dans la bijouterie et Catherine me regardait interloqué.

 _-Je veux trouver quelque chose pour Sarah_

 _-Faillais le dire plus tôt!_ **Dit-elle souriant**

On fit les quelques rangées, sans rien trouvé, du moins il n'y avait rien qui correspondait à ce que je voulais. Carl entra à son tour et me fis signe de m'approcher.

 _-Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas ça?_

Je regardai et vis une bague. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il y avait un petit serpent sculpté dessus. Je souris à Carl et mis la bague dans ma poche. On continua notre chemin, quand Catherine nous demanda de se taire. Elle nous fit signe de la suivre et on déboucha derrière une maison. Elle nous pointa le petit cabanon et on s'approcha nos armes levés. Catherine regarda par la petite fenêtre et nous sourit.

 _-Le repas est servi!_ **Lança-t-elle**

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans?_ **Lui demanda Carl**

 _-Y'a des lapins!_

Catherine ouvrit doucement la porte et me laissa entrer. Je tirai des flèches dans la tête des lapins et ressortis du cabanon. On avait en tout cinq lapins, ce qui nous ferait tenir de deux à trois jours si on rationnait les portions. Carl décrocha le calendrier qu'il y avait sur le mur et l'amena. Cette ville avait été attaqué il n'y avait pas si longtemps, car la plupart des corps qui se trouvait le long du chemin était encore frais. On rentra au campement et on salua les autres.

 _-Le dîner est servi!_ **Lança Carl.**

Carol et Maggie se chargèrent des lapins aidés de Catherine. Carl rejoignit Rick et Michonne qui jouaient avec la petite Judith. Alexandre et Filémon discutaient un peu plus loin avec Glenn. Je me retournai vers Rick et le fixait jusqu'à ce qu'il lève son regard sur moi.

 _-Elle est où Sarah?_

 _-Dans la maison qu'on a vidée quand vous êtes partit._

 _-Elle va bien?_

 _-Comme d'habitude heureuse et deux secondes plus tard en larmes._

J'entrai donc dans la maison et fis le tour sans la trouver nulle part. J'entendis alors une voix provenant de la chambre du fond. J'y entrai et vis Sarah sur le lit, le regard vide. Elle chantait, mais ne semblait plus là avec moi. Elle était de nouveau perdue dans sa tête. Je montai sur le lit derrière elle et la prit dans mes bras.

 _-Daryl..._

 _-Ça va Sarah?_

 _-Oui, c'est juste que je pense à ce qui a failli se produire entre nous l'autre jour._

 _-C'était hier Sarah._ **Dis-je rigolant**

 _-Peu importe. Je me sens nul par rapport à ça._

 _-Mais pourquoi?_

 _-J'aurais dut me laisser aller. J'aurais dut te laisser continuer. Tu le voulais toi._

 _-Sarah je ne t'obligerai à rien si tu n'es pas prête._

Elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de mon cou avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle me poussa sur le lit et recommença à m'embrasser. Je posai mes mains sur sa taille et je sentis ses mains remonter sous ma chemise. Je me figeai et la sépara de moi.

 _-Ne t'oblige pas Sarah._

 _-Je ne m'oblige pas Daryl, je te veux._ **Dit-elle dans un murmure**

Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de me retirer ma chemise. Je sentais ses doigts se promener sur mon torse et je frissonnai. Je lui enlevai son chandail et me mis au-dessus. Je sentis ses doigts parcourir les cicatrices qu'il y avait dans mon dos et je sentis les larmes monter.

 _-Daryl, on est pareil. On a des cicatrices tous les deux. Je t'aime comme tu es._ **Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.**

Je continuai de l'embrasser et fis descendre mes lèvres jusqu'à son bas ventre. Je la sentis frissonner de bonheur et continuai mon traitement.

 _-Daryl mon père...Wow je ne veux pas voir ça!_

Sarah remis son chandail en vitesse et je toisai Carl du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous dans ce groupe pour gâcher mes moments avec Sarah!? J'attrapai ma chemise et sortit de la chambre suivis de Sarah. On sortit à l'extérieur et je me dirigeai vers Rick. Sarah avait rejoint les filles et je toisais Rick du regard.

 _-C'est quoi ton problème Rick?_

 _-De quoi tu parles?_

 _-Pourquoi faut que t'envoie toujours quelqu'un me chercher quand je suis avec Sarah!?_ **M'exclamai-je**

 _-Faillais que je te parle._

 _-Avoue que tu le fais exprès pour ne pas que je pose mes mains un petit peu trop sur elle!_

 _-Pas du tout._

 _-Tu mens comme la peste Rick Grimes. Je te ferai remarquer qu'elle a 20 ans!_ **Crachai-je**

 _Vous avez quand même près de 20 ans de différence aussi._ **Dit-il d'un ton sec.**

Je le fixai et regardai Sarah qui riait avec les autres. J'avais un petit compte à régler avec Rick Grimes.


	30. Chap 29: Elle ne t'appartient pas

**Chapitre 29 : Elle ne t'appartient pas**

 **PDV Sarah**

Je parlais avec les autres et me sentais sacrément mal à l'aise avec Carl. J'en revenais toujours pas qu'il nous ait surpris, tout ça parce que Rick voulait voir Daryl .Je commençais à me demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Je voyais Daryl fait des vas et viens devant Rick et hausser le ton. Quelque chose se tramait et ça n'allait pas être beau. Je fis signe à Michonne, Carl et Catherine de me suivre et on s'approcha d'eux.

 _-ELLE EST MAJEUR!_

 _-Qu'est-ce qui me fais dire que tu ne l'as pas obligé?_

 _-T'ES QU'UN CONNARD! JE L'AIME CETTE FILLE, JAMAIS JE LUI FERAIS DU MAL!_ **Cria Daryl**

 _-Tu ne peux pas continuer avec elle, c'est trop risqué._

 _-Et depuis quand? Depuis que t'as entendu son histoire avec le gosse qu'elle a perdu! T'as peur que je la plante là si elle tombait enceinte c'est ça!? TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT SUR ELLE!_ **Cracha-t-il**

 _-C'est ma fille et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle soit heureuse!_

 _-CE N'EST PAS TA FILLE! TU NE M'EMPÊCHERAS PAS DE LA VOIR!_

Je vis Rick lever son pistolet en direction de Daryl, qui n'avait aucune arme sur lui, puisqu'il avait tout laissé dans la maison. Je couru et me mis devant Daryl. Rick me fixa un moment avant de baisser son arme.

 _-Sarah je dois régler des trucs avec Daryl._

 _-Comme le tuer! Il est hors de question que je te laisse le tuer._

 _-Il va te faire du mal ma puce._

 _-J'ai 20 ans, je suis capable de faire mes propres choix papa!_ **Crachai-je**

 _-Il a près de 20 ans de plus que toi et tu trouves ça logique!?_

 _-Dans le monde d'avant non, mais dans le monde dans lequel on est coincé tu devras t'y faire!_ **M'exclamai-je**

Rick me regard et s'approcha de moi. Daryl posa sa main sur mon épaule, alors que Rick me tirait vers lui. Il se jouait une joute entre leur regard et ça faisait peur à voir. Il m'éloigna de Daryl qui criait, alors que Carl, Catherine et Michonne le retenait à bout de bras. On entra dans la maison et on monta au deuxième. Il me fit entrer dans la chambre où je me trouvais une dizaine de minutes plus tôt et prit les armes à Daryl.

 _-Je t'en supplie, je l'aime._ **Dis-je**

 _-C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça Sarah._

Il me poussa sur le lit et sortit d'un claquement de porte. Je sautai sur la poignée et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais rien à faire, il l'avait verrouillé. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis Daryl foncer sur Rick, qui lui pointa son arbalète dessus. Daryl se figea instantanément et Rick alla l'attacher après un arbre. Je sentais des larmes de colère monter à mes yeux. Il n'était qu'un enculé, en plus il n'était même pas vraiment mon père. Je voyais les autres questionner Rick, qui refusa toutes questions d'un revers de la main.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Ils devaient tous être rentré, je m'assis sur le lit et me retenais de ne pas crier après Rick. Je devais trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici et de libérer Daryl, car Rick avait vraiment pété un plomb cette fois.

J'entendis ma porte se déverrouiller et Rick alla déposer une assiette sur le bureau avant de ressortir. Je ne touchai même pas à l'assiette et retournai à la fenêtre. C'est alors, que je me rendis compte, que ma fenêtre n'avait pas été verrouillée. Je souris et attendis donc que tout le monde monte se coucher.

Après quatre heures d'attente, je pus enfin mettre mon plan en action. Je pris mon couteau, qui était caché sous mon oreiller et ouvrit doucement la fenêtre. Je me glissai sur le toit et alla regarder par les autres fenêtres. La dernière fenêtre donna sur une pièce où se trouvait le peu de réserve et l'arbalète de Daryl.

Je pus ouvrir la fenêtre et me glisser dans la pièce. Je récupérai l'arbalète et ressortis sur le toit. Je voulais bien descendre, mais c'était beaucoup trop haut pour sauter sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour me rattraper. Je fis donc de grand signe à Daryl, qui daigna enfin à lever son regard sur moi. Je lui fis signe de tourner autour du tronc et pris l'arbalète. Je visai les corde et tira, malheureusement elle se planta dans l'arbre un peu trop haute. Je vis Daryl frotter la corde contre la flèche et tirer avec ses bras. Au bout de cinq minutes la corde céda. Il courut jusqu'au toit et me dis de sauter. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans une comédie. Je pris une grande inspiration et me laissai tomber du toit. Daryl me rattrapa, mais trébucha nous faisant tomber tous les deux.

 _-Daryl ça va?_

 _-Oui, tu peux me dire ce qui a pris Rick?_

 _-J'en sais rien. Il m'a juste enfermé à clé dans une chambre pour mon bien._ **Dis-je imitant sa voix.**

 _-C'est pas grave. Viens on va aller trouver un autre endroit où dormir cette nuit._

On passa au côté de la maison où se trouvait le groupe et on entra dans celle en face. Daryl y entra en premier et barricada le salon. Il ouvrit le fauteuil qui pouvait faire office de lit et me fis signe d'approcher. Je m'installai et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. On reprit où on en était rendu un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il embrassait divinement bien et ses mains sur moi, me faisait fondre. Il m'embrassa et descendit jusqu'à mon bas ventre, me faisant gémir. Il se redresse et me jeta un regard animal. Il recommença, mais plus lentement cette fois-ci. Je retins un gémissement, mais n'en pouvant plus le laissai sortit. Il se leva et me regarda.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ **Lui demandai-je estomaqué.**

 _-Je profite de la vue._ **Dit-il de sa voix rauque**

 _-Alors viens plus près._

Il s'avança et se coucha sur moi avant de recommencer ses baisers. Il ne finit pas me retirer mon soutien-gorge et je me sentis rougir.

 _-Je t'aime tellement Sarah._ **Grogna-t-il**

Je glissai ma main vers son boxer et passa ma main dessus. Je le sentais dur et je l'entendis gémir, quand je repassai ma main sur son boxer, c'est qu'il est sensible le Daryl. Je sentais ses mains sur mes seins, quand ses dent se mirent en en mordiller un.

 _-Daryl..._ **murmurai-je**

Il continua, quand je le vis tomber du lit à la renverse. Devant moi se tenait Rick son fusil pointer sur Daryl.

 _-Sarah rhabille-toi on s'en va._

 _-Non._

 _-Sarah...FAIS LE!_ **Me cria-t-il dessus.**

Il me faisait vachement peur. Je remis donc mes vêtements et rejoignit les autres à l'extérieur. Carol me prit dans ses bras alors que les larmes couler contre mon visage. J'avais peur de ce que Rick allait faire à Daryl.

C'est alors que j'entendis la seule chose que je ne voulais pas entendre...un coup de feu...


	31. Chap 30: T'es qu'un salopard

**Chapitre 30 : T'es qu'un salopard.**

 **PDV Daryl**

Rick venait de me tirer une balle dans la jambe et le sang coulait partout. Je le regardais et vis de la peur de la colère dans ses yeux. Pourquoi m'en voulait-il à ce point pour venir qu'à me tirer dessus?

Il posa son fusil contre ma gorge et me fixa.

 _-Je vais dire à Sarah que tu es mort._

 _\- Elle ne te croira pas._

 _-Je vais lui expliquer que t'as voulu m'attaquer et que je ne me suis que défendu._

 _-T'es qu'un salopard Grimes._

 _-Non juste un père qui veut le bien pour ses enfants et son groupe._

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna vers moi et me fixait de ses yeux qui étaient désormais noir.

 _-Ne nous cherche pas. Tu n'as plus à faire avec nous. Compte toi chanceux que je te laisse un couteau, sale enculé_. **Me cracha-t-il**

Il sortit du salon, puis de la maison. Je rampai jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda par le peu de fenêtre qu'il me restait. Il jouait sa putain de comédie, il dit quelque chose à Sarah et elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il ajouta quelque chose et elle s'effondra en pleure au sol. Carol et Maggie essayèrent tant bien que mal de la tenir debout, mais c'était peine perdu. Elle pleurait et criait, la dernière fois que j'avais vu cette détresse sur elle, c'était à Plattsburgh. Rick obligea tout le monde à monter à bord du bus et je vis Sarah aller dans le banc du fond seul. Je la vis sortir la tête par la fenêtre et regarder dans ma direction. M'avait-elle vu? L'autobus démarra et je la vis lancer une boule de papier.

Quand le bus ne fut pas dans mon champ de vision, je pris ma chemise et fit un garrot à ma jambe. Je pris le couteau et rampa jusqu'à l'extérieur. Cela me prit vingt minutes pour me rendre au petit bout de papier. Je le prix et le déplia;

 _'' J'espère que tu es toujours en vie, même si Rick m'a dit le contraire. Il va nous conduire à Washington, il veut se rendre le plus près possible de la maison blanche. En espérant te revoir là-bas, avec tout mon amour...Sarah xxx''_

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, il fallait que je parte pour Washington, mais avec ma jambe blessée, Rick aurait le temps de changer dix fois d'emplacement avec le groupe. Ma jambe me faisait terriblement mal et je perdais beaucoup trop de sang. Je levai mon regard vers la maison où se trouvait le groupe et je vis JP et Beth en sortir. Pas encore ces foutu hallucinations!

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez!?_

 _-On t'apporte de l'aide._ **Me dit Beth**

 _-Ouais, de l'aide pour mourir plus vite peut-être!_ **Crachai-je**

 _-Daryl, on ne rigole pas Sarah est en danger._ **Ajouta Jean-Philippe**

 _-Non! Vous croyez que je ne suis pas déjà au courant, bande de con!_ **Criai-je**

 _-C'est toi le con Darylina!_

Je me retournai et vis Merle s'approcher, pas encore lui... Il se pencha vers moi et prit mon menton entre ses doigts.

 _-Tu dois te bouger pauvre femmelette._

 _\- Tu ne vois pas que j'ai une balle dans la jambe imbécile!_

 _-Cette fille t'a vraiment trop ramolli pauvre avortons!_ **Cracha-t-il**

Je me retournai vers JP et Beth, qui nous regardait sans rien faire. Merle se recula et passa son bras autour de la taille de Beth. Je serrai les dents et le toisai du regard.

 _-Tu vas lâcher Beth!_

 _-Et pourquoi? T'as une autre gonzesse, j'ai donc le droit de prendre celle-ci._ **Ricana-t-il**

 _-Elle ne t'aime pas! C'est moi qu'elle aime!_

 _-Là tu fais erreur Dixon. Depuis le début je bluff et c'est ton frère que j'aime!_ **Lança-t-elle d'une vois méchante**

Ce n'était pas ma Beth ça, c'était une vulgaire copie de merde. Je me mis à crier sur alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur celles de Merle, qui s'empressa de la soulever pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Je criais de plus en plus fort, quand JP me donna une droite au visage. Je rouvris mes yeux quelques secondes plus tard et vis un visage qui m'était inconnu.

 _-Papa! Il s'est réveillé!_

 _-D'accord j'arrive! Va chercher ta sœur en attendant._

 _-D'accord._

Je vis le garçon sortir de la pièce où je me trouvais et vis un homme plus âgé entrer.

 _-Vous allez bien?_

 _-Mal de crâne._

 _-Je comprends, j'ai dû vous opérer pour vous enlever la balle que vous aviez dans la jambe._

 _-Vous êtes qui au juste?_ **Crachai-je**

- _Julien, Julien Poitras et vous?_

 _-Daryl Dixon._

Je remarquai alors que mes mains était attaché à la base du lit. Il avait sûrement fait ça au cas où je me serais transformé en rôdeur. Il changea mon pansement et je vis entrer deux jeunes dans la chambre. Il y avait le petit gars de tout à l'heure et l'autre devait être sa sœur.

 _-Ce sont vos enfants?_

 _-Oui, mes petits jumeaux, Alexandra et Alexandre, ils ont eu 8 ans. Vous avez des enfants vous?_

 _-Non._

Il détacha mes mains et je pus enfin les désengourdir. Il m'aida à me lever et me tendis des béquilles, ça faisait un baille que j'en avais pas vu. Les petits coururent jusqu'à la table et Julien m'aida à m'installer à mon tour. Il nous servit un bol de soupe, que je bus d'un coup. Je vis que le petit me fixait et je le toisai du regard.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?_ **Crachai-je**

 _-Ri...rien...monsieur._ **Dit-il apeurer**

 _-Désolé, c'est juste que je vienne de perdre quelqu'un et je suis sur les nerfs._

 _-Nous on a croisé personne à part un groupe en autobus il y a une semaine._

 _-Un groupe? En autobus? Ils sont allé où?_

 _-Il prenait la direction de Washington._

 _-Putain, ma copine est coincée avec eux._

 _-Pourtant il était bien gentil avec nous. Il y avait malheureusement une jeune fille assez déprimé parmi eux._

 _-Elle ressemblait à quoi?_

 _-Elle devait faire au moins 1m80, cheveux courts châtains-roux, les yeux pers._

 _\- N'oublie pas papa, elle avait un genre d'arc._ **Ajouta Alexandra**

 _-C'est vrai elle avait une arbalète._

Je souris, putain, il n'était pas trop tard pour que je fasse regretter à se salopard de Rick la balle qu'il m'avait tiré dans la jambe. On termina de manger et Alexandre alla aider son père à faire la vaisselle. Je me retrouvai donc seul à la table avec la petite, qui avait sorti des crayons de couleurs. Je la regardais et elle me faisait penser à Sophia, elle me manquait cette petite. Je m'étais senti si nul, quand je l'avais vu sortir de la grange chez les Greene.

 _-Ça va monsieur?_

 _-Appelle-moi Daryl veux-tu je déteste qu'on m'appelle monsieur._

 _-D'accord Daryl. Ça va?_

 _-Oui, je suis juste inquiet pour ma copine._

 _-Vous allez la retrouver, puisque mon père va rejoindre le groupe à Washington._

 _-C'est une blague que tu me dis là petite!?_

 _-Non, j'ai entendu mon père et cet autre monsieur parler et mon père lui a dit qu'on allait les rejoindre plus tard dans la semaine._

 _-Au juste, ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici?_

 _-Près de deux semaines Daryl et j'ai aidé mon papa à vous soigner!_ **Dit-elle tout sourire**

 _-Et bien merci petite princesse._

Elle écarquilla les yeux et couru aller voir son père. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et s'installèrent de nouveau à la table.

 _Je crois que ma petite Alexandra vous en a déjà parlé. Je vais rejoindre le groupe de Rick, je pars dans deux heures et je veux que vous nous accompagniez._

 _Bien entendu. Une question, comment m'avez-vous trouvé?_

 _C'est mon fils aîné qui vous a trouvé et ramené ici. Malheureusement, il s'est fait mordre._

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Ce n'est rien. Alexandra va faire ton sac et dit à ton frère de même, on va partir un peu plus tôt._

La petite courue au deuxième, me laissant seul avec son père. Il était digne de confiance, mais j'avais peur à notre arrivée. Malgré tout, il fallait que je retrouve mon p'tit dragon...


	32. Chap 31: Un espoir confirmé

**Chapitre 31 : Un espoir confirmé**

 **PDV Sarah**

Ça faisait désormais près de trois semaines, que Daryl était mort et je pleurais toujours. Quand j'avais vu Rick sortir de la maison et hocher la tête de gauche à droite, je m'étais effondrée en larmes. Il m'avait dit que Daryl était mort et je ne le croyais pas, il m'avait alors expliqué que Daryl s'apprêtait à l'attaquer et qu'il avait tiré uniquement pour se défendre. On avait monté à bord du bus et je regardai en direction de la maison, un instant je cru voir Daryl et griffonnai rapidement sur un bout de papier. Je le lançai par la fenêtre alors que le bus démarra. J'avais un minuscule espoir de le revoir vivant, mais dans ma tête il était bel et bien mort.

On avait fait de la route pendant près d'une semaine avant de tomber sur cet homme et ses trois enfants. Les deux plus jeunes étaient des jumeaux et le plus vieux avait mon âge. Le petit Alexandre, me fit rappeler la perte de mon petit Andrew adoré. Rick parla longuement avec cet homme et lui avait proposé de nous rejoindre à Washington quand il voudrait. On avait repris la route et depuis deux jours nous étions à Washington.

J'aidais aux corvées avec Carol et Laurianne, mais rien ne pouvait me changer les idées. Rick m'avait même donné l'arbalète de Daryl et je pleurais toutes les nuits. Alexandre était venu passer quelques nuits avec moi et je pleurais dans ses bras. Depuis notre départ, Rick n'était plus le même, il se mettait en colère pour un rien et il était pire avec moi. Sarah fait-ci, Sarah fait-ça, il ne me laissait plus sortir. J'étais coincé à l'intérieur en permanence. Parfois je sortais sur le balcon de la maison et regardais les autres s'amuser.

À plusieurs reprises les autres avaient essayé de convaincre Rick de me laisser sortir de temps en temps, mais y'avait rien à faire, il ne changeait pas d'avis. On était mi-novembre et il neigeait parfois, mais pas beaucoup. Maggie, Glenn, Alexandre et Michonne avaient ramené beaucoup de trucs de leur séance de ravitaillement. Manteaux, réserves, quelques armes, des couvertures, il y en avait assez pour passer l'hiver ici. Par contre, moi ce n'était pas la chaleur d'un manteau qu'il me manquait, mais celle de Daryl.

J'avais essayé à plusieurs reprises de parler avec Rick au sujet de Daryl et à toute les fois il me baratinait et m'envoyai faire à manger. Je me sentais comme une esclave. La seule chose positive était que je ne faisais plus de crise comme à Plattsburgh ou à Montréal.

 _-Sarah tu viens jouer dehors avec nous?_

Je me retournai et vis Carl en manteau avec Judith dans ses bras. Je lui souris, quand Rick entra dans la pièce. Carl me salua et sortit à l'extérieur avec Judith.

 _-Carol t'attends pour faire la lessive._

 _-Je ne veux pas._

 _-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?_

 _-Je veux aller jouer avec Carl et Judith._

 _-T'as passé l'âge pour ça! T'as 20 ans, tu dois désormais participer au tâches, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter!?_

 _-Je ne fais que ça des tâches. Ça fait trois semaines, que je ne fais que ça faire à manger et laver ton satané linge sale!_

 _-Tu vas me parler autrement jeune fille._

 _-Et pourquoi? Je ne suis même pas ta fille._ **Crachai-je**

Je ne vis pas la main de Rick fendre l'air et atterrir sur ma joue. Je sentis les larmes monter et il me poussa en direction de la salle de lavage Quand j'y entrai Carol se retourna vers moi. Je tenais ma joue dans ma main et Carol s'approcha. Elle vint pour regarder et je m'esquivai.

 _-Sarah ça va?_

 _-Oui, je me suis seulement mordu la joue._

 _-D'accord. Je te croyais à l'extérieur avec Carl et Judith._

 _-Rick m'a envoyé ici pour t'aider._

 _-Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Il a changé, depuis que Daryl..._

 _-Ne t'empêche pas de parler de lui, je vais m'y faire._

Carl entra en trombe dans la cuisine et nous dit que l'homme que l'on avait rencontré une semaine plus tôt était arrivé. On mit nos manteaux et on sortit à l'extérieur rejoindre les autres. Quand Rick me vit, il me toisa du regard. Carol resta près de moi et Rick s'avança vers moi. Il serra mon poignet dans sa main et me fixait toujours.

 _-Retourne à l'intérieur et termine la lessive._

 _-Rick laisse- là respirer._ **Lui dit Carol**

 _Carol, ce n'est pas de tes affaires, c'est entre elle et moi._ **Siffla-t-il**

 _C'est bon je vais y aller._

Je me retournai et pris la direction de la maison, quand j'entendis tout le monde chuchoter. J'entendis Rick grogner je ne sais quoi et un bruit sourd me vint aux oreilles. Je me retournai et vis Daryl étendu sur le capot de la voiture. Je fixais Rick puis Daryl et de nouveau Rick.

 _-SARAH RENTRE À L'INTÉRIEUR TOUT DE SUITE!_ **Me cria-t-il**

Je le défiai du regard et m'approcha de lui. Il venait de serrer mes épaules entre ses mains et je le fixais toujours. Il n'eut le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit, que mon poing vint s'abattre sur sa mâchoire. Je dis à Carol de faire entrer les autres à l'intérieur, alors que je frappai de nouveau Rick. Finalement j'avais eu raison de garder espoir en ce qui attrait Daryl.

 _-T'ES QU'UN SALOP RICK GRIMES!_

 _-Je ne voulais que te protéger de cet enculé!_ **S'exclama-t-il**

 _-TU M'AS MENTIS! IL N'EST PAS MORT!_ **Crachai-je**

Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans les côtes et appuya Daryl sur moi. Carol vint nous ouvrir la porte et elle m'aida à le déposer dans une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée. Elle sortit de la chambre me laissant seule avec Daryl. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et lui souris.

 _-Je savais, je n'ai jamais perdu espoir._

 _-Sarah, j'ai tellement eu peur._

 _-Tout va bien aller maintenant. Rick sera obligé de te réintégrer au groupe._

 _-Et pourquoi?_

 _-Parce que tout le monde a vu qu'il nous avait mentit et les enfants de Julien t'adore._

J'entendis la porte de l'entrée claquer et des pas s'approcher de la chambre. La porte fut ouverte dans un fracas et Rick pointait désormais son fusil sur Daryl et sur moi. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

 _Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu comprennes Sarah._

 _Me faire comprendre quoi._

 _Qu'il te met en danger ce gars-là._

 _-Et toi dans tout ça!? Tu m'as éloigné de lui, tu as fait de moi presqu'une bonniche._

 _C'était pour ta sécurité! T'as deux choix qui s'offrent à toi. Soit tu restes avec nous et on le fou à la porte, soit tu décides de rester avec lui et je vous tue tous les deux._

Je me figeai à ses paroles, il venait vraiment de dire nous tuer tous les deux? Je me levai et m'approcha assez de lui pour que son flingue soit posé contre mon front. Je vis derrière Rick tous les membres du groupe leurs mains contre leur bouche. Carol, Laurianne et Filémon retenaient leurs larmes, mais ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter.

 _-Alors, vas-y tue-moi Rick Grimes._ **Dis-je simplement**

Mon regard était planté dans le sien et je vis la peur le ronger de l'intérieur. Le flingue tremblait contre mon front et je voyais Rick mener un combat intérieur sans fin. J'osai donc poser ma main sur la sienne, qui tenait le flingue et le lui enleva. Je fis signe à Carl, qui ligota les mains de son père. Michonne et Alexandre le soulevèrent et l'attachèrent après un des poutres du salon. Il allait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'on est tous jugés qu'il pouvait être libérer.


	33. Chap 32:Une vie changé

**Chapitre 32 : Une vie changé**

 **PDV Daryl**

Étant donné ma blessure à la jambe, je ne pus sauter sur Rick, quand je le vis nous pointer son flingue au visage. Ce qui m'étonna encore plus, ce fut quand Sarah se leva et alla appuyer son front contre le flingue de Rick, en lui disant de la tuer. Grâce à ça, ils avaient pu le neutraliser. Sarah sortit un moment de la chambre et je pus souffler un coup. J'avais eu sacrément chaud, je croyais vraiment que Rick allait la tuer.

Sarah entra de nouveau dans la chambre, quelques minutes plus tard avec Carol. Elles m'aidèrent à me relever et me tendirent mes béquilles. Je les suivis jusqu'au salon, où Rick était attaché à une des poutres de soutien de la maison. Je m'installai sur le fauteuil et la petite Alexandra vint s'asseoir à côtés de moi.

 _-Ça va bien?_

 _-Oui et toi, t'as pas eu trop peur?_

 _-Non, c'est plus mon frère qui a eu peur._ Dit-elle rigolant

Carol était assise par terre avec Judith, qui en me voyant, se leva toute tremblante sur ses jambes et vint me voir. Je la pris dans mes bras et je voyais Alexandra qui la regardait.

 _-Tu veux la prendre?_

 _-J'ai trop peur de la faire tomber._

 _-Je vais te montrer comment c'est tout._

Je mis Judith sur les genoux d'Alexandra et positionna ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle la fasse tomber. Je me recalai sur le fauteuil et la surveilla. Elle me sourit et Judith se mit à rire.

 _-J'ai toujours voulu une petite sœur._

 _-Et bien, tu peux faire comme tel._

 _-Pour vrai?_

 _-Bien sûr, ici tout le monde est dans ta famille désormais._

 _-Même toi?_

 _-Même moi._ Dis-je faisant un sourire en coin.

Je pris Alexandra et l'assis sur ma jambe, qui ne me faisait pas mal et elle sourit. Elle fit signe à son père, qui sourit à son tour. Je levai mon regard sur le groupe et vis que tout le monde me fixait intensément.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

 _-Vous êtes trop mignon tous les trois._ Me dit Carol

- _Un Dixon n'est pas mignon._ Dis-je me renfrognant

 _-En tout cas, on a plus à douter, tu feras un papa merveilleux plus tard Daryl_. Ajouta Catherine.

Je la fixai et vis Sarah dans le cadre de la porte. Elle souriait, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha et nous montra un appareil photo qu'elle avait trouvé au grenier. C'était un vieux polaroid, ceux que les photos sortent automatiquement. Elle prit une photo de moi avec les deux petites et après elle prit une photo avec seulement les enfants. Elle demanda au groupe de s'installer et prit une grande photo de groupe. Julien se leva et alla prendre la place de Sarah, qui elle vint s'installer à mes côtés, prenant le petit Alexandre sur ses genoux.

Elle se fit également prendre en photo avec les filles seulement, puis une avec Carl. Sarah se cala dans mes bras et Maggie prit une photo. Je détestais les photos, mais si ça faisait plaisir à Sarah, alors j'allais faire un effort. Sarah leva son regard sur moi et je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, alors que Maggie prenait de nouveau une photo. Elle nous les tendit et je vis Sarah sourire.

Carol, Catherine et Laurianne distribuèrent les assiettes pour le souper et on mangea en silence. Je sentais le regard de Rick peser sur mon dos et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça.

Quelques heures plus tard, je vis Alexandra et Alexandre bailler. Je vis leur père leur dire d'aller s'installer et qu'il allait les voir. Je le vis se lever et les rejoindre, avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

 _-Alexandra veut te voir_. Me dit-il

 _-D'accord._

Je me levai sur mes béquilles et me rendis à la chambre des enfants. Alexandre dormait déjà, alors qu'Alexandra observait l'extérieur. Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit et elle se retourna vers moi.

 _-Ton père m'a dit que tu voulais me voir._

 _-Oui, j'aimerais bien que tu me racontes une histoire._

 _\- Je ne connais pas d'histoire avec une fin heureuse, malheureusement._

 _-C'est pas grave, j'en inventerai une._

 _-Si tu insistes._

Je la couvris et éteignit la chandelle qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet.

 _C'est l'histoire d'un gars tout à fait ordinaire, mais qui malheureusement a vécu l'enfer chez lui. Il avait un grand frère, qui se retrouvait sans arrêt en prison et un père qui le battait quand rien n'était à son goût. À 16 ans, le père du gars l'a jeté de chez lui et il dut survivre en forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son grand frère._

Je regardais la petite, qui semblait intensément intéresser à mon histoire, mais c'était moi qui n'étais pas sûr de vouloir la continuer.

 _Son grand frère faisait des choses louches et il était obligé de le suivre. Quelques années plus tard, cette apocalypse engendra des millions de mort. Alors, le gars et son grand frère, partirent à la recherche de survivants. Ils trouvèrent un groupe et le chef de ce groupe finit par menotter le frère du gars en haut d'un immeuble. Quand ils sont retournés le chercher il ne restait que la main de son grand frère. Le temps passa, sans qu'il n'ait de nouvelle de son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse enlevé par un gouverneur._

 _Le gouverneur obligea les deux frères à se battre et finalement ils se retournèrent contre le gouverneur. Ils retournèrent dans le groupe où le gars était resté tout ce temps et le groupe ne voulait pas que son frère reste parmi eux. Ce ne fut qu'un matin que son frère décida de foutre le camp et d'aller tuer le gouverneur. Quand le gars eut appris ça, il partit à la recherche de son frère et le retrouva sous la forme d'un rôdeur. Le gars pleurait tellement, mais il n'eut pas le choix. Il tua son propre frère sous les larmes qui ravageait son visage._

 _C'est tout?_ Me demanda Alexandra

 _C'est tout._

 _-Je ne te crois pas, il y a une suite._

 _Alors, vas-y raconte la moi._ Dis-je fronçant les sourcils

 _Le gars a trouvé une fille quelques parts comme dans une forêt. Il la rapporter à son groupe et au fil du temps il tomba amoureux d'elle. Sauf qu'un policier a voulu l'empêcher d'aimer cette fille, il a alors mentit sur le fait que le gars était mort. Le gars s'est retrouvé chez moi et il me raconte une histoire pour que je dorme en ce moment même._

Je me figeai et la regarda, comment pouvait-elle savoir que c'était de moi que je parlais. Je la fixais toujours et elle me sourit. Elle posa sa petite main sur la mienne et soupira.

 _-Je sais qu'un jour tout le monde meurt et bien je vais prier fort pour que toi et Sarah soyez les derniers survivants._

 _-Ne dis pas ça, tu vas survivre aussi petite princesse._

 _-Non, puisqu'une princesse ne peut survivre dehors. En tout cas bonne nuit oncle Daryl._

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et se cacha sous ses couvertures. Je me levai avec mes béquilles et en me retournant je vis le père d'Alexandre. Il me fixait et il n'y avait aucune émotion apparente sur son visage.

 _-Désolé, j'aurais peut-être pas dut lui raconter ça._

 _-Non au contraire, ça lui montre pourquoi certaine personne forme une coquille autour d'eux._

 _-Ok..._

 _-Vous savez, si je meurs un jour avant mes enfants, je veux que vous preniez soin d'eux._

 _-Je vous le promets._

On se serra la main pour conclure cette promesse et j'allai rejoindre les autres au salon. Par contre, tous étaient partis se coucher et je vis Rick qui me regardait.

- _Daryl, tu sais, je ne voulais que son bien, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était avec toi qu'elle était bien_. Murmura-t-il

Je le fixai et retournai dans ma chambre où se trouvait Sarah assise sur le lit en train de lire. Définitivement, elle m'avait carrément changé.


	34. Chap 33: Une vie pour une vie

**Chapitre 33 : Une vie pour une vie**

 **PDV Sarah**

Je lisais un livre, mais mes pensées étaient coincées sur Rick. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu péter le plomb comme ça et en si peu de temps. Je savais qu'il tenait à moi, mais pas au point de vouloir tuer Daryl, qu'il considérait comme son propre frère. Je levai mon regard de mon livre et vis Daryl. Lui aussi, il avait changé, mais beaucoup trop à mon goût. Oui je l'aimais, mais il n'avait plus son côté de solitaire. Il était beaucoup trop émotif devant les autres et j'avais peur que ce soit à cause de moi. Peut-être l'avais-je affaibli à force de passer du temps avec lui.

Il vint prendre place dans le lit à mes côtés et soupira.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Daryl?_

 _-C'est tout ce qui ce passe, qui me fait peur. Je ne me reconnais plus, je ne suis plus moi-même._

 _-Moi aussi j'ai remarqué et j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de moi._

 _\- Pas du tout, c'est juste que j'aie brisé ma carapace, qui ne veut plus se former et ça fait met en rogne!_ Lança-t-il. _Je suis fatigué qu'on me dise; t'es trop mignon, tu feras un bon papa. Ce n'est pas moi ça!_

Je le comprenais, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus. Je déposai mon livre sur la table de chevet et souffla la chandelle. Je me recouvris des couvertures et sentis Daryl se coller contre moi. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas dormie en cuillère et ça faisait du bien. Je me sentais aimé avec lui, mais j'avais peur qu'il change au point de ne plus être capable de se défendre. Je me retournai et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et laissai le sommeil m'envahir.

Quand je me réveillai, Daryl n'était plus là, je me dis qu'il était sûrement parti chasser comme le trois quart du temps, mais son arbalète était toujours dans la chambre. Je me levai sans faire de bruit et je sortis de la chambre. Toute la maison était plongée dans un calme absolu, mais quelque chose me titillait le tympan. J'allai vérifier dans le salon et je vis que Rick n'était plus attaché à la poutre. Je me mis à courir à travers la maison réveillant Alexandre, Catherine, Michonne et Carl. On fit le tour de la maison, ne trouvant aucune trace de Rick ni de Daryl. Tout ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

-Sarah la porte arrière est ouverte! Me dit Carl

On sortit en course de la maison et on vit une faible lumière provenant du cabanon. Je fis éclater la porte d'un coup de pied et je m'écroulai au sol. Catherine couru à la maison chercher les autres pendant que Michonne et Carl éloignait Rick de Daryl. Rick avait toujours un couteau en main et je sentais les larmes couler sur mon visage. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir fait ça, ça ne se pouvait pas.

Je m'approchai de Daryl et il respirait à peine. Rick avait fait une plaie béante dans ses côtes, je le regardais, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et me fit un sourire crispé.

 _-Je...je suis dé...désolé Sarah..._ Dit-il tout en crachant du sang.

 _-On va te soigner, je te le promets._

 _-Vous...vous y arriverez pas...je…je suis...O-..._

 _-Merde!_

Je vis Maggie et Carol entrer en trombe et enroulé Daryl dans des serviettes. Tout le monde aida pour transporter Daryl à l'intérieur et on le déposa sur la table de la cuisine. Julien arriva et commença à donner des directives à tout le monde. Alexandra c'était réveillé et retenait ses larmes. Je la pris dans mes bras et on se dirigea dans le salon.

 _-Je ne veux pas qu'oncle Daryl meurt._

 _-Il ne mourra pas. C'est un dure à cuire._ Dis-je pour me donner espoir à moi-même.

Au bout d'une heure je pus souffler, Alexandra s'était endormit et Julien avait fini de recoudre Daryl. J'allais près de lui et retins mes larmes. Il était blanc, presque transparent. Julien posa sa main sur mon épaule et soupira.

 _-Quel est son groupe sanguin?_

 _-O-_

 _-Bien, est-il le seul de votre groupe?_

 _-J'en sais rien, il faut demander à Carol._

 _-Il n'y a personnes d'autres. Quatre sont B+, quatre sont A+._ Dit-elle entrant dans la cuisine.

- _Bien, Carol vous allez m'assistez, je vais devoir lui faire une transfusion sanguine._

 _-Julien un O- doit recevoir uniquement d'un O-._

 _-Je le suis O-._

On le regarda stupéfaite et on l'aida à faire la transfusion. Par contre, il manquait beaucoup trop de sang à Daryl. Julien ne voulait pas arrêter la transfusion tant que Daryl ne se réveillerait pas avec des convulsions. Alexandra entra dans la cuisine et alla auprès de son père.

 _-Ma puce..._

 _-Tu vas mourir papa?_

 _-Si c'est pour que Daryl survive oui je vais mourir._

 _-Tu vas me manquer papa._

 _-Toi aussi ma puce. Je veux que tu me promettes de bien t'occuper de ton frère et d'écouter Daryl. Il m'a promis de s'occuper de vous à ma mort._

 _-C'est promis papa._

 _-Je t'aime ma puce, même de l'au-delà je vais t'aimer._

Alexandra donna un baiser sur la joue de son père et resta à ses côtés, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. On se retourna vers Daryl qui convulsait depuis un moment et il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

 _-Comment..?_

 _-Mon papa ta sauvé Daryl._ Lui dit Alexandre d'une voix éteinte

 _-Il...il est..._

 _-Oui, mon papa est partit pour de bon, mais il m'a fait promettre de t'écouter_. Dit Alexandra les larmes aux yeux.

Daryl retenait lui-même ses larmes et prit la main d'Alexandra dans la sienne. Il lui sourit et elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue avant de se retourner vers son père. Carol prit un couteau et s'approcha de la tête de Julien, quand Alexandra la retint.

 _-Je veux le faire avec toi._ Dit-elle de sa petite voix.

Au compte de trois, Carol et Alexandra plantèrent le couteau dans la tête du père de la petite et celle-ci le regarda une dernière fois. Alexandre et Michonne sortirent son corps, pendant que Maggie et Glenn transportaient Daryl jusqu'à son lit. Alexandra me suivit jusque dans notre chambre et elle fixa Daryl.

 _-Je peux dormir avec vous cette nuit?_

 _-Bien sûr. Y'a justement une place entre Sarah et moi p'tite princesse._ Lui dit Daryl

On éteignit les chandelles et je nous recouvris des couvertures. Alexandra était entre nous deux et on l'entendit sangloter. On la serra dans nos bras et elle déversa toutes les larmes qu'elle devait avoir. Cela prit deux heures avant qu'elle ne parvienne à s'endormir. Quand ce fut le cas, Daryl déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, avant de poser son regard sur moi.

 _-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?_ Chuchota Daryl.

 _-Pour te sauver la vie._

 _-A-t-il pensé à ses enfants une seule seconde?_

 _-Oui, alors que son sang baissait à vue d'œil. Il a parlé avec Alexandra et lui a dit que c'était toi désormais, qui s'occuperais d'eux. Donc, oui il avait pensé à ses enfants._

 _-Il aurait dut me laisser crever au lieu de jouer les héros._

 _-Daryl, tu ne peux pas décider pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était son choix et il l'a fait. C'est maintenant à ton tour d'honorer ta promesse en t'occupant de ses enfants._

 _-J'y arriverai pas seul. Je vais finir pas craquer et tuer tout le monde_. Dit-il sanglotant

 _-Daryl, je suis là pour t'aider et tu ne tueras personnes._

 _-Pourtant je viens de tuer le père de ses enfants_. Dit-il versant plus de larmes.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et me mis à chanter une douce chanson. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour et je pus enfin fermer moi-même les yeux pour quelques heures.


	35. Chap 34: Rick sous tutelle

**Chapitre 34 : Rick sous tutelle**

 **PDV Daryl**

Quand je me réveillai pour de bon, Alexandra dormait toujours dans mes bras. Sarah n'était plus dans le lit depuis un bon moment déjà. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis Merle...pas encore des hallucinations...

 _-J'en reviens pas que ce pauvre con t'es confié la garde de ses enfants._

 _-Va te faire foutre Merle, t'es même pas là pour vrai de toute façon._ Crachai-je

- _Non, mais sérieusement Darylina tu crois vraiment pouvoir être un bon père avec celui qu'on a eu? Tu vas finir par les battre ses enfants tout comme notre salopard de père._

 _-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE MERLE!_ Criai-je

Je sentis Alexandra remuer et se frotter les yeux. Elle me sourit avant de poser son regard sur Merle, le voyait-elle ou elle ne faisait que regarder par la fenêtre?

 _-C'est lui ton grand frère?_

 _-Tu…tu le vois!?_

 _-Bien sûr qu'elle me voit pauvre andouille c'est une enfant!_

 _\- Daryl n'est pas une andouille!_ Cria-t-elle à Merle

 _-À ce que je vois, elle est déjà de ton bord. Mais petite, si je te disais que Daryl a laissé une petite fille de 12 ans se faire mordre, l'aimes-tu toujours?_

 _-Vous mentez. Je suis certaine qu'il a tout fait pour l'aider._

 _-Je ne te mens pas fillette, ton nouveau papa est un tueur._

 _\- ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE VOIR!_ Cria-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne se décide à se jeter sur Merle. Il me fit un de ses sourires de merde et s'évapora me laissant seul avec une fillette à bout de nerfs. Sarah entra dans notre chambre et regarda dans le moindre recoin pour voir ce qui aurait pu faire en sorte qu'Alexandra cri ses injures. Ne voyant rien, elle reposa son regard sur moi.

 _-Il y a une réunion dans le salon._

 _-Pour quoi faire?_

 _-Pour discuter du cas de Rick. De plus, tu dois consoler Alexandre, j'ai tout essayé, mais y'a rien à faire._

 _-Y'a qu'un truc avec mon frère! Je vais aller le voir_. Dit Alexandra avant de quitter la chambre

 _-Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi elle a gueulé comme ça!_

 _-J'ai eu une hallucination de Merle et la petite la vue aussi..._

 _-Tu veux dire qu'elle voit tes hallucinations!?_

 _-Oui et elle criait après Merle pas après moi._

 _-Mais pourquoi?_

 _-Parce que Merle lui a dit que j'étais un tueur d'enfant et que je finirais par faire comme mon père et les battre._

 _-Au moins, elle ne l'a pas cru._

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me tendit les béquilles pour que je puisse me rendre au salon en un seul morceau. On s'installa sur le fauteuil et tout le monde avait leur regard de planté sur mon pansement. Alexandra suivis d'Alexandre entrèrent dans le salon et vinrent s'installer près de moi.

 _-Si on est ici, c'est pour parler du cas Rick Grimes_. Commença Sarah. _On ne peut pas le laisser continuer comme ça, sinon il va finir par vraiment tuer quelqu'un._

 _-On devrait le bannir du groupe_! Lança Alexandre.

- _C'est de mon père que tu parles là!_ S'exclama Carl

 _-C'est pas de ma faute si ton père est devenu un danger public!_ Cracha Alexandre.

 _-Ça suffit! Vous faites peur aux enfants!_ Lançai-je

- _On s'en fou! T'avais qu'à pas les amener ici! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi leur père te les a confiés._ Cracha Alexandre

 _-Va te faire foutre._

On se retourna tous stupéfait vers Alexandra, qui venait de sortir ces paroles. Alexandra la regardait la bouche grande ouverte, avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

 _-Tu vois t'es même pas foutu de les élever dans le respect des autres pauvre taré._

 _-Faire ta grande gueule grosse crotte!_

 _-Alexandra ça suffit! Va dans ta chambre, maintenant._ Lançai-je à son égard.

Alexandra se leva, tira sa langue à Alexandre et partit dans sa chambre en claquant sa porte. Sarah calma Alexandre, pendant que je réconfortais le frère d'Alexandra.

 _-Moi, je dis qu'on le surveille par groupe de deux._ Lança Michonne

 _-J'aime nettement mieux cette idée_. Ajouta Carl

 _-Je suis d'accord aussi._ Rajouta Catherine

 _-Bon ben c'est décidé on formera des équipes de deux et on le surveillera à tour de rôle_. Conclu Sarah

- _Je prends le premier tour de garde!_ S'exclama Carl

 _-Je vais avec lui_. Ajouta Michonne

Tout le monde décida de leurs équipes et on retourna à notre occupation. Je laissai Alexandre sous la garde de Sarah et me rendis dans la chambre d'Alexandra. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et posa ma main sur son épaule.

 _-Je voulais juste te protéger._

 _-Je le sais, mais tu n'as pas à avoir un langage ordurier envers un adulte tu comprends._

 _-Mais Daryl, il t'insultait!_

 _-Ça ne fait rien, promet moi que ça n'arrivera plus._

 _-Promis, je parlerai plus comme ça._

Je la serrai dans mes bras et on sortit tous les deux de sa chambre. Alexandre jouait au salon avec Laurianne, Filémon et Catherine à un jeu de société. Alexandra les rejoignit et je m'installai sur le fauteuil. Carol vint me mener des aspirines et s'assit à mes côtés.

 _-Tu sais où se trouve Sarah?_

 _-Elle a pris ton arbalète et elle sortit dans la cours arrière._

 _-D'accord._

 _-Si ça c'est réglé avec ta p'tite tornade?_

 _-Ouais, du moins je crois. J'ai de la difficulté à m'y faire._

 _-C'est normal Daryl, tu vas t'y faire avec le temps. Je vais aller faire des cookies._

Je vis Alexandra se retourner vers nous et me faire son air de chien battu. Je soupirai et lui fis signe qu'elle pouvait aller aider Carol. Elle allait être dure à contrôler une fois adolescente cette gamine. Je laissai Alexandre aux bons soins des filles et de Filémon et sortit dans la cours arrière. Sarah tirait avec mon arbalète et à tous les coups ses flèches se plantaient dans les trous déjà existants.

 _-Sarah ça va?_

 _\- Non, ça ne va pas. Maintenant que Rick est complètement devenu zarbi, on a plus de chef!_

 _-Oui on en a un._

 _-Qui? Alexandre? Tu me fais rire._

 _-Non toi._

Elle se retourna vers moi et me fixa attentivement. Elle remit l'arbalète contre son dos et vint déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

 _-Tu sais que je t'aime toi._

 _-Je sais que je m'aime voyons!_ M'exclamai-je

 _-Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois!_ Dit-elle riant. _Où sont les enfants?_

 _-Alexandra aide Carol à faire des cookies et Alexandre joue avec tes amis à un jeu de société._

Elle me sourit tristement et on rentra à l'intérieur. Juste au bon moment, car le ciel commençai à s'obscurcir. On s'installa tous dans le salon et Filémon et Catherine allèrent remplacer Carl et Michonne au tour de garde. L'orage se déclara et on alluma quelques chandelles. Sarah vint s'installer contre moi, j'adorais quand elle agissait en gamine apeuré par les orages.

Alexandra entra dans le salon suivit de Carol avec une assiette remplie de cookies. Tout le monde en prit et dix minutes après il n'y en avait plus. Alexandra vint s'installer sur ma jambe droite et me sourit.

 _-On pourrait raconter des histoires qui font peur._ Lança Carl

 _\- Je ne préfère pas, sinon y'en a une qui dormira pas ce soir_. Dis-je regardant Alexandra

 _-Allez, s'il-te-plaît papa..._

Quand je l'entendis m'appeler papa ça me fit tout un choc et je ne pus autrement accepter. Carl prit donc une lampe torche et l'alluma juste sous son menton. Il allait faire de ma nuit la pire de toute ma vie.


	36. Chap 35: La mort d'une bonne étoile

**Chapitre 35 : La mort d'une bonne étoile**

 **PDV Sarah**

On avait tous bien vue, que le fait qu'Alexandra ait appelé Daryl papa, lui avait fait tout un choc. Je crois qu'il n'avait même pas encore saisi la gravité de la situation. Il avait fait une promesse à ce père, croyant pertinemment que celui-ci allait mourir lorsque les jeunes seraient assez vieux pour se débrouiller. Maintenant, il se retrouvait père de deux jumeaux âgé de 8 ans. Il se retrouvait complètement en dehors de sa zone de confort et tout le monde pus le percevoir.

Carl s'empara de sa lampe torche et l'alluma sous son menton. Alexandra s'était installée entre Daryl et moi et j'avais le petit Alexandre sur mes genoux. Je toisai Carl du regard, car s'il racontait quelque chose de trop apeurant pour les enfants, j'allais passer une nuit de merde et Carl allait mourir pour m'avoir fait ça. Il me regarda et éteignit sa lampe.

- _Pourquoi t'as fait ça?_ Lui demanda Alexandra.

 _Parce que je prends ton sommeil à cœur._

 _T'es le pire des tontons_! Dit-elle croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

Tout le monde rigola un moment, quand Filémon et Catherine remontèrent laissant leur place à Laurianne et Alexandre. Daryl décida que c'était l'heure pour les enfants d'aller se coucher et heureusement ils ne rouspétèrent pas. Quand il eut quitté le salon avec les deux enfants, Maggie vint s'installer à mes côtés.

 _-T'as pas l'air d'aller._

 _-C'est juste, que ça me rappelle la perte de mon bébé..._

 _-Sarah, tu vas beaucoup mieux maintenant. T'as un gars qui t'aime et qui te protège et deux enfants trop mignons!_

 _-Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression que Daryl va craquer et que je vais me retrouver toute seule._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, Daryl tient beaucoup trop à toi pour te laisser seule avec les enfants_! Ajouta Carol assise un peu plus loin.

 _-Si tu le dis. Bon je vais aller faire la vaisselle_. Dis-je me levant de ma place

J'allai dans la cuisine et termina la vaisselle. En me retournant, je vis qu'il y avait toujours une tâche de sang sur la table où s'était retrouvé Daryl la veille. Je mouillai un linge et me mis à frotter. Juste à l'image de Daryl presqu'éventré me fis perdre la notion de toute chose.

- _Tu vas t'enlever satané tâche._ Crachai-je

 _-Sarah ça va?_

Je me retournai et vis Daryl appuyé sur ses béquilles. Je sentais des larmes dans mes yeux et les ravala rapidement. Daryl s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

 _-Daryl tu devrais te reposer, ta blessure n'est pas jolie jolie._

 _-Et toi tu devrais dormir, on pourrait te prendre pour un rôdeurs avec ton teint pâle._ Me dit-il

 _\- Je ne suis pas fatigué. Va te reposer je te rejoins._

 _-D'accord, mais force pas trop mon p'tit dragon._ Dit-il déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Il repositionna ses béquilles et repartit de la cuisine. Comment avais-je pu faire de lui, ce qu'il était devenu. C'était une vraie horreur, jamais le vrai Daryl Dixon aurait été ainsi. Je lançai le linge dans le lavabo et sortit de la cuisine en me dirigeant vers Daryl.

 _-Tu vas arrêter d'agir ainsi!_ Lançai-je

Daryl se retourna et me regardait interloqué.

 _-Tu vas arrêter de te comporter en bonniche!_ M'exclamai-je

 _-Je te demande pardon!?_ Lança à son tour Daryl

 _-Arrête d'être comme ça!_ M'écriai-je

 _-D'être comme quoi?_

 _-D'agir en bonniche et d'être doux comme un agneau! Tu n'es pas un agneau, t'es un solitaire qui déteste montrer ses sentiments!_

Il me regardait bouche bée par mes paroles et me toisa du regard.

 _-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!_ Me cria-t-il

 _-OH QUE NON! JE SUIS FATIGUÉ DE TE VOIR EN BONNICHE DE SERVICE!_

 _-JE NE SUIS PAS BONNICHE! J'AI CHANGÉ..._

 _-T'AS TROP CHANGÉ, JE TE RECONNAIS PLUS! T'ES PLUS LE DARYL DONT JE SUIS TOMBÉ AMOUREUSE! T'ES UNE SATANÉ BONNICHE FAIBLE, QUI SE LAISSE ATTAQUER PAR UN FLIC!_ M'époumonai-je

 _-ET SI ON PARLAIT DE TOI? T'ES DEVENU TELLEMENT...TELLEMENT...T'ES PLUS PAREIL!_

 _-Y'a bien quelqu'un qui doit prendre les rênes._

 _-AU POINT, DE M'IGNORER ET DE ME TRAITER DE BONNICHE!?_

 _-C'EST CE QUE T'ES! TU NE TE SOIS PAS REGARDÉ DANS UN MIROIR. TU N'ES PLUS RIEN!_

 _-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALE PÉTASSE!_ Me cria-t-il

Je vis du coin de l'œil les têtes de tout le monde sortie de leur chambre et nous regarder, mais je m'en foutais. Je ne pouvais plus endurer ça.

 _-T'ES PLUS LE MEC RENFROGNÉ QUI DÉTESTE TOUT LE MONDE ET QUI PART CHASSER QUAND IL SE SENT MAL! T'ES PLUS TOI!_ Criai-je de plus belle

 _-JE CROYAIS QUE TU VOULAIS QUE JE CHANGE POUR TOI, POUR LE GROUPE, POUR LES ENFANTS!_

 _-J'AI JAMAIS RIEN DIT DE TEL DIXON!_

 _-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! TU CROIS QUE ÇA ME PLAIT MOI DE JOUER LES BABY-SITTERS ALORS QUE JE POURRAIS ALLER CHASSER_? Dit-il me toisant du regard _. TU CROIS QUE ÇA ME PLAIT DE RESTER ENFERMÉ AVEC TOUT LE MONDE ET DE DEVOIR JOUER LES GENTILS!_

Il s'approcha de moi et me poussa avec une de ses béquilles. Je me retrouvai contre le mur et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il était là le Daryl que je cherchais, il était là et il m'avait manqué. L'humeur de Daryl changea du tout au tout et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je retrouvais mon Daryl le dure à cuire indifférent.

 _-On peut comprendre ce qui ce passe!?_ S'exclama Carl.

 _-Je crois qu'ils se sont réconciliés._ Lui répondit Maggie

 _-En tout cas, il gâche notre précieux sommeil! Je n'ai pas hâte de les voir à 80 ans!_ Lança Glenn

Tout le monde rigola et rentra dans leur chambre. Je me retrouvai seule avec Daryl et passai ma main sur sa joue.

 _-Je t'aime mieux comme ça._

 _-Moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas te perdre._

 _-Tu ne me perdras pas à part si tu restes celui que tu es en ce moment._

 _-Je ferai mon possible._ Dit-il avant de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _-AIDEZ-MOI RICK EST DEVENU FOU!_ Cria Alexandre

Carl sortit de sa chambre et couru jusqu'à nous. Il regarda partout et empoigna Alexandre par le col de son chandail.

 _-T'as laissé Laurianne seule avec lui!?_ Cracha-t-il

 _-Il nous a attaqués et j'ai dû l'assommer, mais il était trop tard_. Dit-il haletant.

 _-De quoi tu parles en disant il était trop tard..._

Alexandre nous fit signe de descendre et de le suivre. Daryl resta au rez-de-chaussée et Maggie, Carol et Glenn vinrent à notre suite. On descendit dans la cave, où nous avions attaché Rick et je vis Carl s'écrouler au sol. On regarda par-dessus son épaule et c'est là qu'on la vit. Laurianne était étendue au sol le ventre ouvert, Rick était inconscient contre le poteau et je m'écroulai au côté de Carl.

-Laurianne je...je t'a...je t'aime tellement...Bredouilla Carl

Il avait posé son front contre le sien et la regardait pleurant toujours plus. Il l'a lâcha et demanda à Maggie de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il se blottit dans mes bras et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Je le laissai pleurer, car je pleurais également de la perte de ma meilleure amie. Ils nous laissèrent seuls dans la cave avec des armes au cas où Rick se réveillerait et ce fut le cas.

 _-Salut Carl, salut Sarah ça va?_

 _-T'es le pire des salopards_! Lui lança Carl

 _-Mais de quoi tu...Oh mon dieu qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé!?_ Lança-t-il regardant la dépouille de Laurianne

 _-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRRE C'EST TOI QUI L'A TUÉ!_ Cracha Carl

Il nous regardait estomaqué, il ne semblait vraiment pas au courant de rien. Je me levai et m'approchai de Rick mon couteau à la main. Je regardai sa tête et il n'y avait aucune marque confirmant le fait qu'Alexandre l'ait assommé. De plus il n'y avait aucun sang sur lui. C'était étrange, je laissai Carl alors que Filémon et Catherine venait rendre un dernier hommage Laurianne.

Je ne pleurais plus, car je devais résoudre quelque chose. Je remontai au salon où tous se trouvait. Alexandra pleurait dans les bras de Daryl et Carol consolait le petit Alexandre. Tout le monde était sous le choc et c'était normal. Je m'installai auprès de Daryl et soupirai.

 _-On doit se débarrasser de lui!_ Lança Glenn

 _-Non, on va quitter la place dès maintenant et on attache Rick le plus solidement possible dans le banc du fond._ Lançai-je

 _-Mais t'es folle il a tué Laurianne de sang froid!_ S'exclama Alexandre

Je le toisai du regard et personne ne remit mon jugement en question. Tout le monde fit leurs sacs et on monta dans le bus. Michonne et Carl allèrent attacher Rick dans le banc du fond et Carol prit le volant. On démarra et tout le monde prirent place dans leur siège. Alexandra s'était endormit sur Daryl et son frère également. Daryl devait sûrement dormir et je les recouvris d'une couverture. Carl pleurait toujours assit entre Filémon et Catherine, qui faisait de leur mieux pour le réconforter. Maggie pleurait également, mais moins. Mon regard se posait sur Alexandre, qui était seul et qui avait l'air pensif. Quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas et j'allais trouver quoi...


	37. Chap 36: Hommage à son ange

**Chapitre 36 : Hommage à son ange**

 **PDV Daryl**

Cela faisait deux jours que l'on roulait sans arrêt, tout le monde commençait à souffrir d'insomnie ou quelque chose du genre. C'était Catherine qui était au volant, mon regard glissa sur Carl qui pleurait encore et toujours, mais je comprenais sa détresse, j'aurais été dans le même état si ça aurait été Sarah à la place.

J'entendis bailler et en me retournant je vis que Sarah s'était réveillé. Il était tant qu'elle dorme, depuis mon retour je crois qu'elle n'avait dormit que deux soirs, sur cinq. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et lui souris.

 _-Alors, on va où?_

 _-Étant donné l'idée que Rick avait à la base, on va se rendre à la maison blanche. Il doit sûrement y avoir des bunkers ultra sécurisés pour s'y réfugier._

 _-Selon toi on arrive bientôt?_

 _-On y sera aujourd'hui._ Dit-elle convaincue

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre de toi?_

Elle pointa à l'extérieur et je pus apercevoir le toit de la maison blanche. Je lui souris et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva et alla parler avec Catherine. Je sentis Alexandra remuer sur moi, avant de se frotter les yeux. Je déposai un baiser sur sa tête et reposa mon regard à l'extérieur.

 _-On arrive bientôt papa?_

Je me figeai à l'entente de sa voix, je ne m'étais décidément pas habitué à me faire appeler ainsi. Je reposai mon regard sur elle et lui sourit.

 _-Oui on arrive bientôt p'tite princesse._

 _-Papa je veux un autre surnom! Dans le monde où on vit une princesse n'a pas sa place!_ Dit-elle grognonne.

 _Que dirais-tu de...Chupacabra?_

 _Sérieusement..._

 _Je blague, que dirais-tu de... ma p'tite archère?_

 _Oui! Tu vas m'apprendre en?_

 _Si Sarah le veut bien._ Dis-je souriant

 _Lui as-tu donné la bague?_

 _De quoi tu parles?_ Lui demandai-je

 _J'ai vu une bague dans tes poches, quand elles faisaient la transfusion de mon papa._

 _Non, je ne lui ai pas encore donné._

Alexandra me regarda et se leva pour aller voir Carl. Elle lui chuchota je ne sais quoi, mais il lui sourit. Il fallait croire que les enfants étaient dans ce monde pour remonter le moral aux adultes. Le bus se stoppa et Sarah se leva et me sourit. On était enfin arrivée à destination. Tout le monde se leva prit leurs armes et on descendit du bus. Alexandra ne me lâchait pas d'un poil et son frère faisait de même avec Sarah.

On passa derrière et Glenn vérifia toutes les portes. Il finit par en trouvé une déverrouillé, qui menait au sous-sol de la maison. On me laissa les jeunes et les autres entrèrent en premier. Ils ressortirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec le corps de quatre rôdeurs. On put par la suite entrer et s'installer. La pièce était gigantesque, on aurait pu facilement entrer cinquante ici. Michonne et Carl ressortirent pour aller chercher Rick, pendant que Sarah et les autres organisaient les équipes de ravitaillement. J'avais hâte d'être rétablie pour partir avec eux.

À la base, c'était moi qui m'occupait de nourrir le groupe, mais depuis notre arrivé dans l'autre maison, je ne faisais plus rien. Glenn, Maggie et Catherine quittèrent sur le champ pour faire du ravitaillement et Rick fut enfermer dans une des pièces attenante à celle où on se trouvait. Je me levai et sortis prendre un peu d'air. Carl était assis sur un rocher, le regard vide. J'allai m'asseoir près de lui et fixa le ciel.

 _-Pourquoi elle est morte...?_

 _-C'était dans le cours des choses._ Murmurai-je

- _Je l'aimais tellement et maintenant elle...elle est...morte..._

 _-Dis-toi qu'elle veille sur toi de là-haut avec tous les autres._

 _-Merci Daryl._

Je lui fis un sourire en quoi et retournai à l'intérieur. Je m'assis avec les autres, qui étaient tous aussi déprimé que Carl.

 _-Il va bien?_ Demanda Filémon

 _-Il va s'en sortir, il est fait fort notre petit Carl._

 _-Il est où Alexandre?_ Demanda Sarah

 _-Il est sur toi._ Dis-je riant

 _-Pas lui l'autre._

 _-Partit se promener sûrement_. Lui dit Carol

 _-Bien, car je crois qu'il nous a mentit à propos de Laurianne._

On la regardait tous interloqués. Elle était avec lui depuis le début de toute cette merde et maintenant elle ne le jugeait plus de confiance.

 _-Il a dit avoir assommé Rick, mais il n'a aucune marque pour prouver qu'il a été assommé et il n'avait aucune, même pas une minuscule goutte de sang sur lui._

 _-Sarah, Rick est un flic, il sait comment cacher des preuves._ Lança Carol

- _Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer, comment ça se faisait que la corde qui le retenait n'a aucune marque pour prouver qu'il s'était détaché? Peux-tu m'expliquer pour le couteau plein de sang s'est retrouvé à trois mètres de lui? Ah et par-dessus tout, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi c'est Alexandre qui était couvert de sang?_

On se figea tous, car elle avait raison. Il n'y avait aucune preuve que c'était Rick, mais bel et bien Alexandre le coupable.

 _-Mais si c'est Alexandre, Rick a sûrement dut entendre quelque chose et on aurait entendu Laurianne._ Lança Michonne

 _-Non, puisque si vous auriez bien remarqué Rick et Laurianne avait un visage bleuté. Il a fait manquer d'air à Laurianne juste assez pour qu'elle tombe inconsciente et a fait de même avec Rick. Il a pu donc tuer Laurianne en l'éventrant sans faire de bruit._

 _-Putain! J'ai gueulé après mon père comme un con!_ S'exclama Carl

 _-Tu n'en savais rien, mais même avec tout ce que j'ai dit, on n'a pas de preuve vivante. Puisqu'il a du se débarrasser du couteau et de ses vêtements_. Rajouta Sarah

 _-En gros, on le garde à l'œil et Carl ira voir son père pour trouver un quelconque indice_. Lança Michonne

On se fit tous un signe de tête au moment où Alexandre rentrait. Tout le monde jouait la carte de l'indifférence et il ne se douta même pas qu'il avait été notre sujet de conversation quelques minutes plus tôt. Carl se leva et décida d'aller voir son père.

 _-Pourquoi il continue d'aller voir ce con_? Lâcha Alexandre.

 _-C'est son père Alexandre_. Dis-je dans un grognement

 _\- En tout cas, moi si mon père avait tué ma copine, je l'aurais butté._

Je levai mes yeux au plafond et vis que Carol et Sarah fabriquaient une petite croix. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis que Carl était toujours sur son rocher. Je regardai Alexandra et posa ma main sur son épaule.

 _-Ça te dirait d'aller voir Carl._

 _-Je peux?_

 _-Oui, mais tu fais attention._

 _-Oui papa._

 _-Tu vas glisser ça dans l'ourlet de pantalon, mais tu ne dis rien à Sarah._ Dis-je lui tendant un petit canif

 _-C'est promis._

Je lui donnai un baiser sur la joue et elle sortit rejoindre Carl. Je vis son frère qui jouait avec Judith et il ne semblait pas confus par la situation. Sarah et Carol vinrent me voir et me montrèrent la croix qu'elle avait faite. Elles y avaient épinglée une photo de Laurianne et Carl. On sortit donc tous à l'extérieur et au même moment Maggie, Glenn et Catherine rentraient du ravitaillement.

On s'installa et Glenn planta la croix dans la terre. Carl avait ses yeux rivés sur la croix et les larmes dévalaient son visage. On garda une minute de silence et Carl se leva.

 _-Tu n'es pas morte en vain. Tu as su nous remonter le moral, nous apprendre à sourire malgré la misère. Tu as su t'occuper de ma petite sœur avec brio, tu as su m'apprendre à aimer. Tu as été avec nous tout au long de cette existence et tu le seras toujours dans notre cœur._

Il avala sa salive de travers et pris une grande inspiration.

 _Tout le monde ici t'aimait et je suis désolé de la manière dont tu nous as quittés. Un jour on te rejoindra et quand ce jour arrivera je serai l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Tu as été la fille pour qui j'ai tout donné, pour qui j'ai donné mon cœur. J'ai essayé de te protéger du mieux que je pouvais et je t'aimais. Je t'aime comme un fou et pour toute ma vie. Nous sommes tous ici près de toi en ce monde rempli de rôdeurs et nous ne t'oublierons jamais._

Il porta ses mains à son visage et s'écroula en larmes. Tout le monde s'approcha de lui et le prit dans leur bras chacun leur tour. Il venait de dire au revoir à sa copine, à l'ange de notre groupe...


	38. Chap 37: Qu'es-tu devenu Alexandre?

**Chapitre 37 :Qu'es-tu devenu Alexandre?**

 **PDV Sarah**

Nous venions de rentrer à l'intérieur après ce moment des plus tristes. Carl s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain et refusait de voir quelqu'un. Même si Glenn, Maggie et Catherine avaient ramené assez de bouffe pour trois jours, personne ne mangea ce soir-là. On était tous chagriné par la perte du petit ange de notre groupe. Alexandre n'avait fait preuve d'aucune émotion lors du discours de Carl et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. On s'était entendu d'un regard et j'allai voir Rick. Il était assis dans un coin attaché de partout. Il leva son regard en me voyant et je l'entendis soupirer.

 _-C'est Carl qui pleure comme ça?_

 _-Oui, on a rendu un dernier hommage à Laurianne._

 _-Je te jure que c'est..._

 _-Je sais que ce n'est pas toi et tout le monde est d'accord avec moi. J'ai découvert que c'était Alexandre._

 _-Comment...?_

 _-Disons qu'il a du mal à mentir et cacher des preuves. De plus, quand Carl faisait son discours, il n'avait aucune émotion de peinte sur son visage._

Je vis Rick soupirer et sourire. J'allais le détacher, mais cela ne pardonnait pas ce qu'il avait fait à Daryl. Je le détachai et pointa mon flingue sur lui.

 _-On te donne une chance, mais si ce que tu as fait à Daryl se reproduit. Je te tues sur le champ. On fait ça pour Carl._

 _-J'ai rien fait à Daryl._ Dit-il simplement

 _-Tu lui as ouvert les côtes!_ M'exclamai-je

 _-Absolument pas. J'étais attaché au salon et Alexandre est venu me chercher pendant que j'hallucinais, je répétais sans cesse les même phrases. Il m'a donné un couteau et a essuyé ses mains sur moi._

J'ouvris la porte dans un fracas monstre et bondis sur Alexandre serrant son cou de mes mains. Rick me retins et je me débattais.

 _-T'ES UN SALOPARD ALEXANDRE GODIN!_

Il me regardait terrifié et se cacha derrière le fauteuil. Michonne vint aider Rick à me retenir pendant que j'essayais de cracher sur Alexandre.

 _-T'AS TUÉ LAURIANNE ET T'AS BLESSÉ DARYL SALE FILS DE PUTE!_ Criai-je plein poumon.

Maintenant que tout le monde avait la confirmation qu'ils attendaient, Maggie et Glenn bondirent sur Alexandre et le ligotèrent. Je criais toujours, quand Daryl me gifla au visage me ramenant parmi eux. Ma respiration était redevenue normal et Rick me lâcha. Je m'écroulai au sol et me mis à pleurer. Rick s'excusa à tous son comportement et tout le monde comprit, car il avait été pareil dans la prison un an plus tôt. Michonne tenait Alexandre bien serré dans ses bras et on vit de la tristesse dans ses yeux, car après tout ils étaient très proches.

 _-On fait quoi pour lui?_ Demanda Glenn

 _-On le tue!_ M'exclamai-je

 _-Non, il a voulu blesser Daryl et tué Laurianne, alors il va mourir dans la souffrance_. Dit Rick

On le regardait tous et ça faisait du bien de revoir notre chef sur pied. Il avait fait une crise et s'était compréhensible. Il fit signe à Michonne, Catherine, Glenn et moi de le suivre. On monta dans le bus et Rick nous conduisit près d'un magasin. On monta sur le toit et on vit un trou béant. On regarda à l'intérieur et on y vit une centaines de rôdeurs grognant. Rick prit Alexandre et le porta jusqu'au trou. Il l'attacha par les poignets à une poutre du toit. Alexandre pendait désormais au-dessus des rôdeurs affamé.

 _-Ce que t'as fait est mal. Je vais revenir dans une heure et voir si tu es d'aplomb pour revenir parmi nous ou si tu t'es fait bouffer_. Lui lança Rick

Il redescendit du toit avec Glenn et Michonne, alors que je fixais toujours Alexandre. Il me suppliait du regard, mais je n'avais désormais plus aucune pitié pour lui.

 _-Qu'es-tu devenu Alexandre?_

Il me regardait terrifié et je me penchai avec mon couteau vers lui. Je n'avais qu'une vision et c'était celle de le voir mort. Je posai mon couteau contre son bras et le coupai suffisamment pour que le sang coule sur les rôdeurs. Il lâcha un cri et je me relevai. Je me retournai et rejoignis les autres qui m'attendaient en bas. On retourna à notre planque et je vis que Carl s'était installé sur le fauteuil avec Judith dans ses bras. En voyant son père, Carl passa Judith à Carol et il se jeta dans ses bras pleurant comme un gamin.

 _-Je...je suis tel...tellement désolé...papa..._

 _-Ce n'est rien. C'est fini maintenant._

 _-Il est mort?_ Demanda Carol

 _-Non, je vais retourner le voir dans une heure et s'il a compris le message il va me supplier et me dire qu'il veut rester en vie. Sinon, je n'aurai pas le choix d'en finir avec lui._ Dit-il d'une voix monotone.

Maintenant que Rick était de retour parmi nous, on mangea une petit quelque chose et Judith riait dans les bras de son père. Quand l'heure fut écoulée, Rick se leva et je l'obligeai à m'amener avec lui. On arriva sur place et on ne vit qu'un bout de corde qui pendait. Rick ferma les yeux un moment et je le voyais travailler mentalement. On se retourna pour partir, quand Alexandre bondit sur Rick avec un couteau.

 _-JE VAIS TE TUER RICK GRIMES!_ Cria-t-il

Je sortis mon flingue et je fis ce qu'il devait être fait. Je tirai une balle dans la tête d'Alexandre. Celui-ci s'écroula sur Rick, qui le poussa dans le trou. On entendit les dents des rôdeurs claquer et de la chair se déchirer. J'étais toujours figé avec mon flingue dans les mains et Rick me prit par les épaules pour m'éloigner.

On retourna au campement et en y entrant tout le monde se tut. J'étais toujours figé et Carl me prit dans ses bras. Rick expliqua ce qui c'était passé et tout le monde voulu quand même garder une minute de silence pour celui qu'il était au tout début. Un gars joyeux, optimiste, qui voulait aider tout le monde. Michonne alla se coucher directement et Filémon se leva pour aller la voir. Daryl alla coucher les enfants et je me retrouvai assise entre Rick et Carl. Ils me prirent dans leur bras et je pleurai en silence. Je venais de tuer le meilleur ami de mon frère de sang-froid.

Maggie se mit à fredonner un air et je la suivis. Il n'y avait que chanter qui pouvait me faire oublier tout ça. Tout le monde nous écouta chanter et sur les dernières paroles, je plantai mon regard dans celui de Daryl...


	39. Chap 38: Naissance d'un nouvel espoir

**Chapitre 38 : Naissance d'un nouvel espoir**

 **PDV Daryl**

Trois jours depuis qu'Alexandre était partit pour de bon, trois jours que Sarah ne disait plus aucun mots, trois jours que la routine s'était replacé et trois jours que je pouvais désormais bouger sans mes béquilles. J'allais parfois en ravitaillement avec Rick, mais la plus part du temps je montais la garde à l'extérieur et c'était une chance sinon je devais rester à l'intérieur.

Michonne vint prendre ma place et je pus rentrer à l'intérieur. Alexandre et Alexandra jouaient avec Judith sous le regard attentif de Carol. Maggie, Glenn et Carl discutaient autour de la carte de la ville. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre que je partageais avec Sarah et vis du coin de l'œil qu'elle y était déjà avec Rick. Je restai sur le côté et tendis l'oreille pour les écouter.

 _-Rick je ne tiendrais pas longtemps._

 _-Tu es forte, Daryl a besoin de toi, les jumeaux ont besoin de toi, tout le groupe a besoin de toi._

 _-Depuis que je suis là je n'ai fait que gâcher la vie de tout le monde._

 _-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi._

 _-JE NE DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI! DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS LÀ TOUS CEUX AUTOUR DE MOI SONT MORTS! MÊME DARYL A FAILLI Y LAISSER SA PEAU!_

 _-Sarah rien n'est de ta faute, c'est dans le cours des choses._

 _-VOUS AURIEZ DUT ME LAISSER MOURIR SOUS LES COUPS DE FOUET DE CE CONNARD DE JACK!_ Cria-t-elle les larmes coulant sur son visage.

 _-Je n'aurais jamais laissé ma fille là._

 _-JE NE SUIS PAS TA FILLE! JE NE SUIS PAS LA SOEUR DE PERSONNE! JE NE SUIS RIEN_! Cria-t-elle de plus belle.

Elle sortit de la chambre et ne me remarqua même pas. Elle sortit à l'extérieur et j'entrai dans la chambre m'installant au côté de Rick.

 _-T'as tout entendu?_

 _-À gueuler comme elle gueulait tout le monde a dut l'entendre._

 _-Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui faire remonter la pente._

 _-T'es pas le seul Rick._ Dis-je soupirant.

 _-Alexandra m'a dit que tu avais une bague pour Sarah..._

 _-Elle s'est ouvert la trappe! J'aurais dut lui dire de se taire._

 _-Elle a rien fait de mal. Pourquoi t'as pas encore donné la bague à Sarah?_

 _-Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je l'a demande en mariage._

Rick me donne une tape sur l'épaule et sortit de la chambre. Je pris la bague, qui se trouvait dans mon pantalon et la mise devant moi. Je la remis dans ma poche et sortit de la chambre. Tout le monde était dans le ''salon'', tous sauf Sarah. Je soupirai et m'assis sur le fauteuil. Alexandra vint se blottir dans mes bras, alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées.

Si rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, jamais je n'aurai rencontré le groupe, jamais j'aurais trouvé Sarah, jamais je serais tombé amoureux. J'aurais toujours été coincé avec Merle, mais je n'aurais pas ressentis la peur de voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir. Jamais je n'aurais eu l'air faible devant autrui, je serais resté moi-même.

J'avais vu tant de gens mourir et ça ne m'affectait pas, mais depuis que j'étais dans le groupe de Rick ça l'avait changé.

Depuis le premier regard que j'ai lancé à Beth j'ai changé, au premier câlin de Beth j'ai changé.

À la mort de Beth j'ai changé, à la rencontre de Sarah j'ai changé, à mon premier baiser avec Sarah j'ai changé.

À la vue du fantôme de Beth j'ai changé, à la mort de Kassandra j'ai changé, à l'arrivée des jumeaux j'ai changé, à la mort de leur père j'ai changé.

À l'entente d'Alexandra m'appelant papa j'ai changé. J'avais changé petit à petit et ça me faisait peur. Si je venais qu'à trop changé, je n'allais plus être en mesure de protéger tout le monde. Je me faisais peur à moi-même et je n'osais même plus me regarder dans une glace. Il y avait eu trop de mort par ma faute, j'aurais pu sauver Sophia, Merle et Beth, j'aurais pu sauver Laurianne, j'aurais pu sauver Kassandra, j'aurais pu en sauver des tas d'autres, mais je n'ai rien fait comme un lâche.

Je me levai, attrapai mon arbalète et sortit malgré les protestations de Rick. Je fis le tour de la maison blanche et finit par trouver une autre entrée. Je longeais désormais un long corridor vide, sans rôdeurs. Je montai au deuxième étage et entra dans un bureau, ça devait être celui du président. Je m'assis dans sa chaise et me retournai pour regarder par la grande fenêtre.

 _-Président Dixon, vous avez un rendez-vous important._

Je me retournai et vis Sarah dans le cadre de la porte. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le bureau et se pencha vers moi pour s'emparer de mes lèvres.

 _-Une liaison secrétaire/président ne se fait pas_. Dis-je reprenant mon sérieux

 _-Même si cette secrétaire brûle d'envie de vous voir nu?_

Je me levai de ma chaise et l'étendis sur le bureau. Je l'embrassais dans le cou et retirai son chandail alors qu'elle faisait pareil avec le mien. Je descendis mes baisers et sentis son souffle s'accélérer. Je détachai le bouton de son pantalon et l'embrassa dans le bas ventre. Elle frissonna et je ne pus me retenir de sourire. Je fis glisser son pantalon au sol et m'étendis sur elle, l'embrassant de plus bel.

Je sentis ses mains se battre avec mon pantalon pour finalement le faire glisser sur le sol. Elle me fit tourner et je me retrouvai sur le dos. Elle faisait glisser ses mains le long de mon corps tout en m'embrassant. Elle fit glisser sa main sur mon boxer et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Elle recommença et je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps.

 _-Putain Sarah..._ Grognai-je

Je lui arrachai son soutien-gorge, puis sa culotte et me remis au-dessus d'elle. Je l'embrassais partout et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle me retira mon boxer et planta son regard dans le mien.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu attends Daryl Dixon?_ Me cracha-t-elle

Je posai sauvagement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

On retourna avec les autres et en s'installant sur le fauteuil Alexandra lâcha un petit rire. Je l'attrapai et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire?_

 _-Sarah a ton chandail et toi le sien._ Dit-elle pouffant de rire.

Tout le monde suivit la petite et je baissai mon regard sur notre chandail. Je vis Sarah devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate et aller s'enfermer dans notre chambre. Rick pleurait tellement il riait, ainsi que Carl, je les toisai du regard, mais au moins ça l'avait redonné le sourire à tout le monde. J'entrai dans la chambre et vis Sarah dos à moi changeant de chandail. À la simple vue de son dos nu, je la revoyais sur moi. Je m'installai derrière elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle se poussa et enfila un nouveau t-shirt.

Alexandra entra en trombe dans la chambre et donna un bisou sur la joue de Sarah

 _-C'est pas grave, on a juste trouvé ça drôle maman._

Sarah la prit dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux et lui donna un baiser au sommet de sa tête. Je savais que de se faire appeler maman, lui ferait rappeler son p'tit Andrew qu'elle avait perdu. On retourna tous les trois au salon et Alexandre vint nous rejoindre. Carol et Maggie nous couvaient du regard et nous sourient.

 _-Vous ressemblez maintenant à une vrai petite famille_! Lança Carl

 _-C'est pas vrai._ Ajouta Alexandra

 _-Pourquoi tu dis ça ma p'tite archère?_

 _-On est une famille depuis qu'on s'est vu. On est tous de la même famille maintenant_. Dit-elle souriant

On regarda tous Alexandra, qui souriait toujours et à ce moment je su que tout le monde se disait la même chose. Elle est notre nouvel espoir, notre nouvelle petite Beth...


	40. Chapitre 39: L'aboutissement d'une vie

**Chapitre 39 : L'aboutissement d'une vie**

 **PDV Sarah**

Deux semaines, voilà deux semaines que nous sommes dans la maison blanche et que nous n'avons eu aucun mort ou blessé. J'étais heureuse, mais je trouvais ça aussi étrange de ne pas se faire déranger par des rôdeurs ou un autre groupe de survivants. Rick montait sans arrêt la garde, il s'inquiétait vraiment de ne voir rien. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait, mais quoi?

Daryl s'était complètement remis de ses blessures, quoi qu'il reste des cicatrices. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire partie des groupes de ravitaillement et de partir seul en recherche. J'étais heureuse de le voir redevenir celui qu'il était avant de se faire blesser gravement. Il avait petit à petit accepté son nouveau rôle de père tout comme moi en tant que mère. Les enfants grandissaient à vue d'œil. En deux semaines Alexandra avait pris quatre centimètres alors que son frère ne grandit que de quelques millimètres.

Carl avait trouvé un cadran marchant à la batterie et grâce à cela on pouvait savoir la date que l'on était. 10 décembre, voilà la date à laquelle nous étions rendus. La neige avait tombé et les enfants allaient régulièrement jouer à l'extérieur avec Carl. Maintenant que j'y pensais, cela faisait près de 6 mois que l'on était dans ce chaos, mais le groupe de Rick cela faisait près de 3 ans. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela avait pris plus de temps pour que le Canada soit infecté et je ne le saurais sans doute jamais.

J'avais fini par parler de ma théorie sur les groupes sanguin à Rick, qui y avait pensé lui aussi, mais nous ne pouvions mettre ça en pratique puisqu'on ne pouvait vérifier le groupe sanguin des rôdeurs. On avait abandonné toute idée de trouver un remède contre ce virus, mais au moins on était en famille et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je nous regardais et j'avais l'impression qu'on avait réussis quelque chose dont certains n'ont même pas été capable d'accomplir toute leur vie. On avait appris à vivre comme une famille, même si personne n'était relié par le sang.

 _-Ça va Sarah?_

Je me retournai et vis Maggie. Elle tenait sans arrêt son ventre, car depuis une semaine elle savait qu'elle attendait un petit bébé. Elle et Carol avait fait une liste avec tous les nomes que le bébé pourrait avoir. Bien entendu en tête de liste se trouvait les noms de Beth et de Herschel. Judith avait fêté ses trois ans un peu en retard, tout comme Carl, qui fêtait ses 18 ans.

Catherine et Filémon avait fabriqué un calendrier regroupant les dates d'anniversaires de tout le monde, sauf celle de Daryl. On savait qu'il était né en décembre, mais on ne savait rien de la date. On décida donc d'envoyer Alexandra en reconnaissance pour le découvrir. Bon c'était chien de se servir d'elle, mais Daryl l'adorait tellement qu'il lui dirait.

 _-JE L'AIE!_ Cria Alexandra en rentrant.

- _T'as quoi?_ Lui demanda Carl

 _-La date de fête de papa!_

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et on s'approcha.

 _-C'est quand?_ Lui demanda Carol

 _-Le 24 décembre._ Chuchota-t-elle

- _La veille de Noël!?_ S'exclama Maggie

 _-Mais tais-toi!_ Lui lança Glenn

On rigola et Rick nous sépara en trois groupes. On allait faire du ''ravitaillement'', mais ce serait pour trouver chacun un cadeau pour Daryl. On savait qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, alors on voulait lui faire vivre son plus bel anniversaire à vie. Daryl rentra une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Catherine, Michonne et moi on se préparait à partir.

 _-Vous allez où?_ Nous demanda-t-il

 _-Faire du ravitaillement._

 _-Tu vas faire attention?_ Me dit-il

 _-Promis._

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, dit au revoir aux enfants et partit avec les filles à la recherche de cadeaux pour notre cher arbalétrier. On alla en ville et on entra dans le premier magasin que l'on vit. Au bout d'une heure on avait toute trouvé ce que l'on voulait. Michonne lui avait pris du chocolat, Catherine de nouvelles flèches et moi je lui avais trouvé une chaîne en argent. On remplit nos sacs de cannes de conserves et autres, puis on rentra à la maison.

On fit signe aux autres et Carol vint nous aider à vider nos sacs. On lui montra ce que l'on avait pris pour Daryl et le nota sur un petit bout de papier, qu'elle cacha dans le sac de farine. On s'était mis d'accord pour mettre notre liste là, car Daryl n'irait jamais fouiller dans un sac de farine. On retourna au salon et Rick décida d'aller se chercher des biscuits, Carl l'accompagna, mais on savait tous que c'était pour voir la liste et non manger des biscuits.

 _-Alors vous avez trouvé beaucoup de chose_? Nous demanda Daryl

 _-Beaucoup de boîtes de conserves._ Dit Catherine.

 _-Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit!_

 _-Bonne nuit Daryl_! Lança le groupe en chœur.

Il se pencha vers moi déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et partit en direction de notre chambre. Alexandra le suivis ainsi que son frère et on entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer. Rick revint dans le salon avec Carl et ils s'assirent en soupirant.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les gars?_

 _-Catherine a pris le cadeau auquel tout le monde a dut penser._ Lança Carl

 _-T'as pris des flèches?_ Lui demanda Glenn

 _-Oui, avoir su que vous vouliez lui prendre ça j'aurais pris autre chose_. Dit-elle

On continua de discuter et Rick annonça que demain Glenn, Maggie et Carl irai faire du ravitaillement. Puis le surlendemain, il n'allait rester que Filémon, Carol et Rick. Carl se leva, prit son manteau et sortit à l'extérieur. 20H30, depuis la mort de Laurianne à cette heure-là, Carl allait se recueillir devant la croix à tous les soirs. Au début, on voulait l'empêcher de se gâcher la vie en faisant ça. Par contre, on remarqua assez vite qu'il avait retrouvé le sourire et on l'avait donc laissé faire. C'était rendu sa routine, il mangeait avec nous, allait se recueillir et allait directement se coucher en rentrant.

On discuta encore une heure, avant d'éteindre et de tout aller se coucher. Je rejoignis Daryl et en entrant dans la chambre je le vis endormit avec les deux petits collé contre lui. Je souris et me glissai sous les couvertures avec eux. Je déposai un baiser sur la tête de chacun et me laisser envahir par le sommeil.

Je me réveillai soudainement à cause d'un bruit si infime que sans le silence on aurait rien entendu. Je me levai et cherchais d'où provenait se minuscule bip. Ça me faisait penser à un compte à rebours. Je m'avançai dans le couloir et compris que le son venait de la pièce du fond, celle dont personne ne voulait y entrer. Je tournai doucement la poignée et ouvris la porte. Je regardais dans la pièce, quand mon regard se posa sur une lumière rouge indiquant des chiffres. Je commençai à paniquer et appela Rick. Il entra en trombe dans la pièce et lâcha un juron. Il appela tout le monde et on vint pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle s'était verrouillée automatiquement...


	41. Chap 40: My life's dead ( part 1)

**Chapitre 40 : My life's Dead (partie 1)**

 **PDV Daryl**

J'entendis Rick gueuler à tout le monde de venir au salon et d'attraper leurs manteaux. Je pris Alexandre sur mon dos et Alexandra dans mes bras. Tout le monde semblait apeuré, mais Rick et Sarah avait une tête d'enterrement. Je fis enfiler leurs manteaux aux enfants et on attendit que Rick ouvre la bouche et dise quelque chose.

 _-Y'a une bombe._

 _-Quoi!?_ S'exclama Glenn

 _-La pièce du fond contient une bombe et il ne reste que cinq minutes avant que tout saute..._

Je me figeai comme tous les autres et serrai les enfants contre moi. Il devait blaguer, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de bombe ici et maintenant, sinon on l'aurait trouvé bien avant. Carl se mit à tirer sur la poignée, mais y'avait rien à faire, elle s'était verrouillé automatiquement. Je laissai les enfants et me mis à donner des coups de pied contre la porte aider de Michonne, Carl et Glenn.

 _-Il doit bien avoir une autre sortie!_ Lança Maggie.

 _-Tout est verrouillé, y'a plus aucune sortie_. Dit Rick d'une voix éteinte.

 _-C'est une blague en? Y'a pas vraiment de bombe_. Ajouta Carol

 _-Je ne blague pas. La bombe se trouvait dans la seule pièce qu'on n'avait pas fouillée. La bombe est reliée à une cinquantaine d'explosifs._

Cinq minutes, c'était tout le temps qu'il nous restait ensemble, cinq putains de minutes avant de devoir tous crever dans la maison blanche. Je serrai les enfants dans mes bras et soupirai pour retenir mes larmes. Carol pleurait déjà tout comme Catherine et Filémon. Carl s'était installé sur le fauteuil avec Judith dans ses bras et Rick à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient déjà résigner à mourir et à rejoindre les autres.

- _Formons un cercle._ Nous dit Sarah

Un forma un cercle serré et soudé. Main dans la main on se regarda tous et je sortis la bague de ma poche...


	42. Chap 41: My life's dead ( part 2)

**Chapitre 41 : My life's Dead (partie 2)**

 **PDV Sarah**

Je vis Daryl sortir une bague de sa poche et l'enfiler à mon doigt. Il me sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour la dernière fois.

 _-Je t'aime Sarah._

 _-Moi aussi Daryl Dixon_

On avait mis les enfants au milieu du cercle et tout le monde pleurait en silence. Alexandra fit un tour rapide en donnant de tous petits câlins à chacun et serra son frère et Judith dans ses bras. Le silence envahi la pièce et la chose qu'on entendait était le compte à rebours. Je serai la main de Daryl et de Rick le plus fort possible et pleurai toute les larmes de mon corps. Je levai mon regard sur tout le monde et leur souris tristement.

-Merci d'avoir été ma famille tout au long de cette merde.

-Non, merci à toi d'être apparu dans notre vie. Lança Maggie

On entendis le compte à rebours pour les dix dernières secondes et je plantai mon regard dans celui de Daryl et lui souris. My life's Dead c'était l'unique chose qu'il me restait à penser ou dire.

Le 1 se fit entendre puis plus rien...


End file.
